Promise the Moon
by Damuco
Summary: "Ni siquiera el tiempo fue capaz de deshacer lo que prometiste, dijiste que no sería fácil y creo que después de todo este tiempo… por fin lo alcance". Una promesa que traspaso siglos para ser cumplida, llegando al termino de su propio tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Espíritu Guardián**

* * *

- Soy el espíritu Guardián de este objeto…ahora entrégame la llave

- Ah?... – de las cosas más raras que me han sucedido en la vida…esta se lleva el premio mayor. Si bien entre ayer y hoy me han sucedido cosas extrañas, no pensé que terminaría la semana con esto.

-Flash Black-

- Haaaa...que pereza…- después de bostezar, me estire en la cama para comenzar el día. Fui al baño a lavarme la cara, me peine, salí y comencé a trotar por el vecindario. Al ver que era muy temprano, supuse que me encontraría con Sempai, estaba llegando cerca de un rio cuando lo escuche

- YAMAMOTO!

- … -conteniendo mi risa mire hacia atrás sin detenerme, a lo lejos se vislumbraba una nube de polvo…y más adelante quien la originaba – Sempai…

- AHHHH QUE TEMPRANO EMPEZASTE HOY! - grito una vez me alcanzo, corriendo escandalosamente a mi lado – QUE PASA?! TUVISTE UNA PESADILLA?!

- Sempai…te agradecería si no gritaras tanto

- AH?!...lo siento!...- sonreí cuando se dio cuenta de lo escandaloso que estaba siendo

- No, no paso nada…solo quise salir temprano, es todo

- Ah…yo creí que habías tenido una pesadilla! HAHAHAHA

- Haha…- continuamos nuestro recorrido como todas las mañanas, Sempai y yo asistíamos juntos a una Universidad. Sempai se estaba especializando en boxeo profesional, mientras yo me dedique a estudiar profesor de deportes, ya llevábamos dos años y aunque él es mayor, ingresamos juntos.

- Bueno Yamamoto me despido!, Kyoko me está esperando con el desayuno!

- Mn…nos vemos Sempai…- nos despedimos en una de las esquinas y por caminos diferentes, nos marchamos. Me fui directo a una tienda para comprar algo antes de irme a la Universidad, lo genial es que hoy las clases comenzaban en la tarde. Llegue a una y tomando una canasta vi que podía comprar para el almuerzo, aunque aún no había desayunado. Pase frente a una vitrina y de su interior saque una gaseosa, al cerrarla veo el reflejo de un chico detrás de mí, por lo que me hice a un lado – ah, lo siento, ya tome lo…que…eh?...- pero al voltear resulta que no había nadie detrás de mí, confundido me rasque la cabeza – lo imagine?...de seguro aun estoy dormido- compre un par de cosas más, page y me fui.

- Yamamoto…- iba saliendo de la tienda cuando oí que me llamaban, voltee buscando a la persona

- Tsuna?...hehe buenos días– y quien me llamaba era un pequeño castaño de mirada inocente

- Buenos días Yamamoto…emm…

- Mn?...qué pasa?...

- Es que quería pedirte un favor…

- Claro…- el chico se veía nervioso por lo que me tenia curioso que le pasaba – de que trata…

- Podrías…después de tus clases…enseñarme matemáticas?

- …

- Es que tengo examen y Reborn no me quiere enseñar…y si repruebo realmente me matara …- parecía realmente afligido y las pequeñas lagrimas y la cara de terror me lo decía

- Claro Tsuna…será como a las ocho, te parece?

- Si!, muchas gracias!...- contento tomo mis manos agitándolas, para después soltarse y salir corriendo- que tengas buen día!...

- … - solo atine a despedirme con la mano, me di la vuelta para marcharme

- Yamamoto…

- Mn?...que pasa Tsuna se te olvi…do?...- me había dado la vuelta pensando que el castaño había vuelto y me había hablado, pero otra vez no había nadie-…esto comienza tornase extraño…- aun curioso me di la vuelta para ir a mi departamento, llegue, tome una ducha y prepare algo rápido para comer. Después de eso fui al cuarto a hacer mi tarea…que aun no lograba hacer- haha…que vergüenza…y se supone que le enseñare a Tsuna…- me tomo la mayor parte de la mañana y cuando veo la hora se me hacia tarde.

Llegue a la universidad, salude a Sempai, que me lo encontré por ahí. Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, todo lo normal teniendo en cuenta lo de la mañana, no vi personas reflejadas en los vidrios, ni mucho menos escuchado mí nombre de la nada. Cuando termino me fui presuroso a la casa de Tsuna. Toque la puerta y me atendió la madre, sonriente me hiso pasar

- Tsu-kun está en su cuarto…

- Gracias…- subo las escaleras y me dirijo a su cuarto, la puerta, como siempre, estaba abierta – Tsuna?...

- Yamamoto!...perdón estaba buscando mis apuntes…

- Haha…- entre al cuarto y me senté cerca de una mesita mientras el chico seguía buscando. Cuando lo encontró me dispuse a enseñarle, el chico realmente no entendía, prácticamente le enseñe con manzanitas. Cuando por fin logró entender todo, si no la mayoría, ya eran altas horas de la noche. Agradecido se despidió en la puerta de su casa, mientras yo me marchaba. Por las calles no andaba prácticamente ni un alma…-…me da algo de miedo pensar eso…-llegue a mi apartamento y casado me tire en la cama, que prácticamente me quede dormido al instante.

La mañana siguiente debía levantarme temprano, por lo que presuroso me vestí cuando vi que se me hacia tarde. Tome lo primero que vi en el refrigerador; una manzana, y salí corriendo mientras la comía. Cuando iba doblando una esquina ciento que algo se me cayó, me detengo y miro hacia atrás

- …que es eso?...- lo recojo y al ver que no era mío, miro a mi alrededor, no había nadie –ah! Se me hace tarde!...- guardo el objeto en mi bolsillo y sigo mi recorrido, ya después vería lo del objeto.

La primera hora; deportes, por lo que me encontré con Sempai. Hicimos entrenamiento físico toda la mañana y yo solo había desayunado una pobre manzana y como mi estomago me pedía comida, cuando se terminaron las clases fui a comprar algo. Rebusque alguna moneda en mi bolsillo y doy con el objeto de esta mañana.

- Esto…es un…collar?...-parecía una especie de llave? – o será una espada?...- lo único bien que podía distinguir era que en el medio tenía una piedra celeste y arriba de este la cabecita de un perro –mn?...dice algo…- me fui apartando del lugar, en donde no era solo yo, varios compañeros trataban de comprar algo. Me aparte lo suficiente como para admirar el objeto – Von…go…la…- esas palabras estaban escritas en forma de cruz en medio del cristal, y en la otra parte decía…-Fa…mi…glia?...mn…que raro…- de seguro era un juguete que algún niño se le habrá caído.

- Oeh! Yamamoto…- mire hacia uno de mis compañeros – que estás haciendo?, las clases van a comenzar!...

- Eh?..ah! – fui corriendo, nuevamente, a la sala. Al final no había podido comprar nada – tengo hambre…hubiera alcanzado de mas a comprar algo- susurre para mí. El profesor aun no había llegado y ya todos estábamos en nuestro sitio, bueno no todos, la mayoría estaban en grupos conversando alegremente, yo solo estaba sentado en mi silla sin ganas ya ni de moverme. Coloque mi cabeza en la mesa y al hacerlo mi bolso se cae. Sin apartar mi rostro del lugar trato de recogerlo y al hacerlo siento un movimiento en su interior, intrigado lo abro y miro- que?…- en el interior de mi bolso había una manzana- que extraño…estaba seguro que me la había comido…- la tomo con cuidado analizándola, tal vez solamente tenía una en mi bolso. No le doy mucha importancia y me la comí. El profesor llego al poco rato impartiendo la aburrida clase, trate de tomar la mayor atención que pude, pero es que simplemente esta materia era aburrida.

- Al fin termino!...

- … - mire a mis compañeros que alegres gritaban por el término de la clase. Lo bueno es que ya era viernes. Arregle mis cosas para marcharme

- Oye Yamamoto!...

- Mn?...- me gire buscando al grupo de chicos que estaban detrás de mi

- Eh! Qué te parece si salimos en grupo!

- Ah…no creo…tengo que ayudar a mi viejo en el restaurante

- Pero será solo un rato…

- Lo siento no puedo…- me levante decidido a marcharme

- Ah bueno…para la próxima entonces…

- Tal vez!...- grite ya en la puerta y preparándome para correr

- Ah?!...

- Hehe…-me fui corriendo, ignorando los múltiples gritos de mis compañeros y algunas chicas. Corrí todo el camino a mi apartamento – me la eh pasado toda la mañana corriendo…- entro en mi habitación y me saco la ropa para ponerme otra más holgada, prácticamente tire la ropa en la cama y sin más me voy al restaurante de mi viejo

- Llegas tarde!

- Ay!...- al llegar el viejo me había recibido con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – ya viejo…ya llegue…

- Pues vete ya a la cocina!...

- … - resignado me fui a donde me pedía. Y así se me paso el día, ayudando a mi padre en su negocio, preparando sushi y atendiendo a los clientes

-Fin Flash Back-

Y ahora resulta que cuando llego a mi departamento, casado, sudoroso y con ganas de darme una ducha y dormir, encuentro un chico en mi habitación

- Quien eres?...

- … - estaba de espalda hacia mí. Este al sentirme, se giro viéndome indiferente- Soy el espíritu Guardián de este objeto…ahora entrégame la llave

- Ah?...- más que verlo a la cara, mire lo que tenía en su mano, enrollado en la muñeca de su mano tenia el collar que había encontrado -…no se de que me hablas…para empezar como entraste aquí? – analice rápidamente al muchacho, porque eso era, un chico que tal vez tenia la misma edad de Tsuna. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, ojos de un penetrante dorado y piel blanca, lo único que vestía era una yukata azul

- Tú me trajiste…-que yo lo traje?, que burradas dice este niño?

- Mira muchacho ya se hace tarde, mejor vete a tu casa

- Qué?! Oye espera! – ya casado y con sueño, lo tome sin cuidado del cuello de su ropa y lo arrastre a la puerta- suéltame!

- Si no te vas, llamare a la policía y te acusare de ladrón – lo tire afuera y callo sentado – tu madre debe estar preocupada, vete – después de eso cerré la puerta _"Guardián?, llaves?...los juegos de los mocosos de ahora…"_

- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! COMO TE ATREVES A EXPULSARME?! –descolocado miro hacia atrás, aquel chico había forzado la puerta para entrar

- Qué te pasa?!, mira como dejaste mi puerta! – le recrimino al ver que la chapa de esta estaba reventada, como hiso eso?!

- ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO! – entro amenazante y tomando de mi polera trato de agacharme a su altura –escúchame bien maldito bastardo!, de ti dependo así que no te atrevas a dejarme!…

- … - ante eso me sorprendí. De que podía depender él de mi?. Deje mi sorpresa de lado y lo mire totalmente serio – a que te refieres con eso?...

- … - se contuvo de contestar, pues en su mirada se veía como se debatía entre decírmelo o no

- …haa…- suspire al ver que no me lo diría – al menos…dime tu nombre…

- …me llamo Hayato…Takeshi

* * *

-Continuará-


	2. Chapter 2

**Collar del tiempo**

* * *

- Como…sabes mi nombre?...-fue lo que más me intrigo en ese momento

- …escuche que ese hombre te llamaba así…

- Ese hombre?, quien?

- …en ese lugar…en el que estabas preparando comida…

- … - parpadee un momento confundido – acaso…estuviste en el restaurante?

- No…

- Entonces, como lo sabes?

- Lo sé…es todo…

- Enserio?...-le pregunte, pues él me había contestado viendo hacia otro lado – no estás mintiendo?

- No tengo porque hacerlo! – aun serio me agache a su altura mirándolo a los ojos- que?...

- …no sé porque, pero sé que mientes

- Tks…- molesto se separo y se fue cerca de la ventana – eres igual que ese idiota…

- …igual? – me acerque un poco a él, me detuve al ver que me miraba enfadado

- …tu…- en la posición en que él estaba, solo podía ver sus resplandecientes ojos fijos en mi, podía sentir como esa mirada me traspasaba hasta el punto en que retrocedí -…eres la reencarnación de Asari Ugetsu…

- …

Bueno todo eso me tenía algo preocupado, yo la reencarnación de alguien?, bueno si creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero no pensé que yo sería uno y menos que un niño viniera a decírmelo.

Ahora me encontraba en el baño cambiándome tranquilamente, a pesar de todo. Termine y dando un suspiro abro la puerta, me asome buscando al chico, estaba en la misma posición, mirando por la ventana.

- … - Salí y me quede de pie cerca de la cama, no sabía qué hacer- amm…entonces no tienes a donde ir, supongo

- … - se giro viéndome indignado – ya te dije que dependo de ti…eso claramente dice que no tengo a donde ir

- …antes mencionaste algo sobre una llave…a que te refieres?

- … - se acerco con su seño fruncido y analizándome con la mirada tomo mis manos -…no hay nada

- Supongo…

- Tsk…no me refiero a algo material…- molesto trato de buscar algo en mí, la verdad no tenía idea de que buscaba pero me deje. Con sus manos tanteaba mis brazos, mi cabeza y parte de mi pecho -…no hay nada…porque?...

- … - se veía confundido, y qué decir de yo?, tampoco entendía nada – am…si me dices que buscas, podre ayudar…

- …ya te dije que no es nada material, así que no me puedes ayudar

- Ay qué carácter…- bufo molesto y yo también me estaba molestando. Me zafé de su agarre y me senté en la cama – bueno…primero que todo explícame bien todo…quien eres realmente?...no mejor, que eres?

- …ya te dije que soy el espíritu de este objeto – me mostro nuevamente el collar y yo lo mire sin creer

- Enserio piensas que crea eso?...para empezar dices ser un espíritu, pero hace poco me tomaste de la mano, que yo sepa los espíritus no son tangibles…

- …

- Aunque creo que ya intentaste traspasar una pared…- curioso me levante y coloque una mano en su frente, apartando unos mechones para ver una zona enrojecida

- Q-Que dices?...- se aparto sonrojado y nervioso, eso me hiso dudar…

- Acaso…realmente lo intentaste?

- …

- Hahaha!

- Ya no te rías! - me grito totalmente abochornado y eso hacía que para su desgracias riera mas. Se fue nuevamente a la ventana molesto, mientras que a mi todavía me salía una que otra risita –ni yo lo entiendo…- susurro, seguro para él pero igual escuche. Me calme un poco y trate de llamar de nuevo su atención

- …dices que soy la reencarnación de Asari Ugetsu…quien era él?

- … - se dio la vuelta viéndome, ya no tan molesto como antes– él fue mi creador…- se acerco hasta mi y se sentó en la cama - …él fue el que creó este collar y a mí para protegerlo…tu eres su decimo descendiente…- miraba con un deje de tristeza ese pequeño objeto – no me crees?...-levanto su rostro viéndome aun con este tinte de nostalgia

- Ciertamente…es difícil de creer algo así…- me revolví los cabellos nervioso, pero aun así me acerque y me senté a un lado de él -…pero teniendo en cuenta que entraste a mi cuarto sin forzar la puerta tendré que creerte, obviando el hecho de que después la destruiste…- pareció molestarse con eso, di un suspiro y coloque una mano en su cabeza- está bien…te creo…

- …idiota…solo por eso, aunque tienes tus derechos de dudar…

- Aun tengo una pregunta…

- …cual?

- De verdad intentaste atravesar una pared?

- Ah?! Ya basta con eso!

- Hahaha

Después de molestarlo un rato, me fui a dormir. Ciertamente no sé si creer toda esa historia, tal vez eh visto demasiadas películas hehe…y precisamente por eso es que me eh difícil de creer, toda esta cosa de sobrenatural me tiene confundido, hasta tal punto en que tal vez si le creo, más de lo que yo mismo pensé.

El chico se quedo durmiendo en el sofá, le ofrecí que durmiera en mi habitación y yo en el living, pero se negó, aunque lo deje bien arropado. Lo que más me sorprende de esto no es su historia, sino el hecho de que yo esté tan tranquilo con un desconocido en mi apartamento…tan tonto soy que me sorprendo yo mismo de esto?, he…tal vez. Ya no quise pensar más en esto, mañana lo atacaría con nuevas preguntas, por ahora solo quiero dormir, y así lo hice.

(Pov Gokudera)

No entiendo que está pasando, todo parecía normal hasta que intente seguirlo, pero…_"no pude traspasar la puerta"_. Se supone que en las anteriores veces que había sido invocado era solo como un fantasma, logrando ser visto solo por el descendiente de Asari, pero ahora la cosa cambio.

- … - me acomode mas en ese sillón – que fue lo que cambio ahora?...- tal vez incluso más personas logren verme también, no estoy seguro _"además no pude ver mi reflejo en la ventana"_…pero habrá que intentarlo mañana._"será posible…que ahora si se pueda?..."_ – mn… - mire a la nada un rato, después decidido me levante y fui a su habitación. Abrí la puerta cuidadoso y miro en su interior, estaba durmiendo, el sube y baja de su pecho me lo confirmo. Me acerque cauteloso y una vez más con cuidado coloque mi mano sobre su pecho- nada…-susurre confundido. Aparte mi mano y me quede viéndolo, ciertamente tenia gran parecido con Asari, más que sus otros descendientes

- …nh…- me aleje un poco al ver que se removía en su cama. Me senté en la cama sin apartar mi vista de él

- … - "_pasara lo mismo con los otros?_", pensé al ver el collar, tal vez si…aunque no lo sé, no los eh visto en un largo tiempo, _"tal vez él sepa que está sucediendo"_. Di un suspiro viendo hacia la ventana_" hoy no hay luna…por lo tanto no tendré energía"_. Me levante y rodeando la cama me fui a acostar al lado vacio – no pienso dormir en el sillón…hace frio…-me acomode bajo las sabanas y bien alejado de él trate de dormir.

No recuerdo cuando fue que dormí tan bien, tal vez eran las comodidades de este nuevo tiempo, pero realmente este sueño me fue placentero. Me removí en esas sabanas _"sabanas?"_ abrí de golpe mis ojos recordando donde me había quedado dormido, lo mejor era salir de esa cama antes de que…eh?

- No pensé que te colarías a mi cama…- fue tarde, ese chico me miraba curioso aun costado mío, con su mano izquierda como apoyo- pero que digo?, si ya te habías colado en mi apartamento…

- Y-yo…- me puse nervioso por la cercanía de este

- Qué pasa?, te ves cohibido…y pensar que anoche parecías una fierecita

- C-Cállate maldito!

- Ahí está…- con desgana se levanto – hoy es mi día libre…- se dio la vuelta, mientras yo me levanta de su cama – puedes salir?

- … -lo mire y bufe molesto – claro que puedo, idiota…

- Bien…- tomo unas cosas y se fue a una habitación. Camine por su pieza y después salí al living de nuevo, me acerque al sillón y recogí las cobijas para guardarlas, me di la vuelta para irme de nuevo a su habitación, pero choque con él –oh! Que atento

- … - me quito las cobijas y se fue a guardarlas –idiota…

- …bien, aun hay unas peguntas para ti – me dijo mientras volvía donde estaba

- …otra vez? – él se sentó en el sillón y yo me quede de pies - y que es?...

- Ese collar…para qué sirve?...porque tiene alguna utilidad, no?...por algo tu eres su "Guardián"

- Tsk, deja de decirlo así…- me molesto el hecho de que lo dijera como si estuviera jugando – y si…tiene una utilidad, pero no para ti

- Eh?...- pareció sorprenderse por eso, y ante eso sonreí

- Qué?, creíste que era especialmente para ti?...no te creas tanto idiota

- … - ahora él se molestaba y eso lograba de que mi ego creciera – entonces para que me necesitas?

- … -me acerque borrando mi sonrisa, acerque mi rostro al suyo y con mi mirada trate de intimidarlo – solo te utilizare…

- …

- … no me sirves para nada más que como energía…

- … - abrió más sus ojos y al ver el miedo en ellos saque una sonrisa satisfecho por mi pequeño logro. Me di la vuelta alejándome

- Lo entiendes ahora?, es de eso lo que dependo de ti…así tenga que matarte lo hare…nh?...-me había dado la vuelta para seguir viéndolo intimidado, pero solo logre ver una sonrisa – que te hace tan feliz?...- comente desconcertado por esa actitud, que de pronto había cambiado

- Anoche dijiste que no tenías a donde ir…y parecías realmente triste y afligido cuando mencionaste a Asari…- se levanto y sin borrar su sonrisa se acerco a mí, me tomo del mentón para que lo viera -…dime…si dices que yo soy su reencarnación…no te sentirías triste si me dejaras escapar?

- Qué?!...- me aparte desconcertado, porque parecía leerme la mente? – me estás diciendo que te extrañaría?

- Si, precisamente eso…- me dijo con una tonta sonrisa

- No tengo porque hacerlo!, ni siquiera te conozco!

- Lo mismo digo…y aun así siento que tengo que estar a tu lado, para que no hagas una locura

- ¡!… - me sorprendió mas eso. Alejo su mano y agache mi rostro, este tipo…realmente es la viva imagen de este idiota. Me mordí el labio impotente, porque sabía que lo que dijo era verdad, "_no soy capaz de matar una descendencia de él…así como tampoco pude con las otras…"_

- Entonces, me vas a decir para que sirve realmente el collar?

- … - lo mire de reojo mientras se iba a sentar nuevamente, resignado solté un suspiro – …el collar…tiene la habilidad de darle al usuario la capacidad del tiempo…al usarse se puede aprovechar los conocimientos y habilidades de los poseedores anteriores…-él es la primera persona a que le cuento esta historia tan temprano…y lo peor es que no sé porque -…el collar es una parte de un juego de tres piezas

- …

- …eso es lo que le ah dado forma a este mundo…y puede otorgar a la persona que los usa la capacidad de recrear un mundo a su gusto…

- … - con boca y ojos muy abiertos parecía no creer lo que le contaba – no estás mintiendo?...esto solo pasa en las películas

- Películas?

- …oye enserio…- se levanto dudoso tomándome de los hombros – es mentira?...

- … - lo mire molesto – si te lo estoy contando es porque es verdad…ahora siéntate, que aun no termino…- lo empuje sentándolo de nuevo – como te dije es un total de tres piezas…un collar, un anillo y un chupete…tu misión es reunir tanto los objetos como a sus Guardianes

- Qué?!...-se levanto sorprendido

- Eso…para eso te necesito…

- haber… espera…esto es confuso…- se sentó colocando una mano en su frente- tu…cuántos años tienes?

- … - inquisitivo levante una ceja – a que viene eso ahora?

- Es que me estás diciendo que esa cosa puede recrear un mundo y que tu eres su Guardián, entonces…cuántos años tienes?

- …tengo memorias desde que se creó este mundo

- ¡!...- no sabía que podía impresionarse más de lo que estaba –esto…es complicado

- …

- Es decir…tengo que reunir a dos más aparte de ti…pero si ni siquiera sé como rayos te conseguí!

- No me trates como un objeto!- le golpee en su cabeza, para que ya dejara de alterarse

- Y qué?! Eres Guardián de uno, no?!

- Pero no soy un objeto! Así que no lo digas así!

- … - me miro más tranquilo y después suspiro – está bien, lo siento…- creo que ya se estaba tranquilizando

- …

- Pero! – hice un gesto cansado, ya me está hartando esto – esto no es para nada normal!

- Ahh! Ya cállate! – le estire sus mejillas molesto, si parece un niño haciendo berrinches. Después de un rato nos tranquilizamos, me separe molesto y lo mire, haber si aun tiene más preguntas, este idiota

- Oye…- aquí vamos de nuevo

- Mm?...

- Me estaba preguntando…no será igual que en las películas? – y dale con la dichosa película y qué carajo es eso?- no habrá alguna clase de enemigo con poderes de efectos especiales y tenga que combatirlo?

- Ah?, que tonteras estás diciendo?

- Es que…es un objeto preciado y poderoso de lo que estamos hablando…por eso…

- No existe tal burrada…- dije más calmado y él también se tranquilizo – bueno no te puedo asegurar nada

- Qué!?

- Hasta ahora los objetos no se han reunido…- lo dije tranquilamente con una sonrisa malvada - por lo que no tengo idea…de lo que pueda ocurrir

- …hn…- se coloco nervioso con eso

- Acaso tienes miedo?

- Claro que no…es solo que en estos momentos lo que menos tengo es tiempo…- se rasco la cabella nervioso- definitivamente con esto ya no tendré tiempo para nada

- Que idiota…- solo eso le preocupaba?

Pasado su pequeña conmoción se preparo para salir, yo solo lo miraba sentado en el sillón, él iba y veía de un lado a otro buscando algo, dijo que se le había perdido su billetera…ni idea de que es eso. Por lo que opte por mirarlo mientras él desesperado buscaba

- Oye…piensas salir vestido así?

- Mm?...te incomoda?

- No, pero ahora las personas ya no visten así…o bueno, no es una vestimenta muy habitual – me decía mientras buscaba debajo de los sillones – menos si vamos a ir al centro, necesito comprar algunas cosas

- Ven…

- Ah?...- me levante y lo tome de su polera arrastrándolo hacia un espejo –al baño?...

- Mira…- le apunte hacia donde quería que viera

- Qué?…-se sorprendió al no ver mi reflejo en el – no está…

- Así como lo ves…solo tú puedes verme, por lo tanto no tiene caso que me ponga otra ropa

- Porque no tienes reflejo?

- Ya te dije que soy un espíritu…

- Entonces si puedes traspasar paredes…

- Qué?! Ya basta con eso! – ya molesto, de nuevo, golpee fuertemente la pared- lo ves?!, no puedo traspasarla!

- Eres extraño…

- Tsk…- y que lo diga, para mi ahora todo es extraño, soy un espíritu pero ya no puedo hacer algunas cosas

- Oh! Aquí esta! Que hacia aquí?– feliz de haber encontrado esa pequeña cosa salimos del baño y pronto de la casa. Ciertamente no había salido de su hogar desde que llegue, por lo que salir me tenia impresionado

- …ohh…

- Impresionado?...

- Ciertamente…-bien los tiempos habían cambiado…y mucho – necesito ponerme al día con todo…- miraba fascinado todo a mi alrededor. Íbamos en una avenida y habían muchas personas, pero lo que más me sorprendía era las cosas tan llamativas que habían, muchas de ellas no las conocía – que es eso?

- Mn?...- se acerco a donde yo me había detenido – esos son televisores

- Ohh!...- me apoye en aquel cristal, definitivamente esa cajas eran rarísima

- No los conoces?, no dijiste que has estado aquí desde que se creó el mundo?

- Sí, pero…- aparte la vista de esas cosas- solo estaba en pequeños lapsos en que era invocado…- deje de verlo mientras veía esos televisores- y si no mal recuerdo…la última vez que estuve aquí fue como en los años 1800…creo

- Mm…bueno entonces te vas a llevar más de una sorpresa – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y emprendió camino, esa sonrisa saco un pequeño sonrojo de mi parte – que esperas?, vamos!

- Hm…- corrí para alcanzarlo – no me grites…la gente te vera como loco

- Hahaha…que importa…

- … - lo mire con una gotita de sudor. Definitivamente no solo este mundo era extraño, también lo era este idiota.

* * *

-Continuará-


	3. Chapter 3

**Rutina**

* * *

Oh!, no puedo creerlo!, que tantas cosas habían creado los humanos?. Pasamos en frente de muchas tiendas, así me lo dijo él, y en todas habían cosa que nunca había visto, muchas de ellas con demasiadas tecnologías. Definitivamente este tiempo es el mejor!.

- Por aquí…

- … - otra vez, y como venía haciendo, me había detenido a mirar. Seguí sus pasos y entramos a una de esas tiendas- que vas a hacer aquí?...- dije mientras miraba los objetos que habían a un lado de la pared, habían muchas herramientas de hierro que parecían para construcción…ciertamente no había visto un lugar así, aunque reconocía algunos objetos

- Necesito comprar bisagras y una chapa para mi puerta, recuerda que la rompiste

- … - una gotita de sudor bajo por mi sien al recordarlo. Al final de cuenta se puso a conversar con alguien y después de un rato obtuvo lo que quería, tal parece – terminaste?

- Si…ahora si vamos a comprar algo?...la verdad no tengo mucha comida en casa

- Bueno…

- Apropósito…comes?

- De vez en cuando…

- Eh?, que quieres decir con eso?...

- Que eres tonto o necesito contarte todo?...perdón, creo que son ambos

- No seas cruel, yo solo preguntaba

- … - lo mire y después seguí viendo hacia el camino- pues eso…no necesito comer para vivir…_" o al menos…no comida"_

- Mm…bueno de todas manera, mientras estés conmigo comerás igual

- Como quieras…

Después de eso nos fuimos a una tienda mucho más grande que las demás. Al entrara habían demasiadas personas empujando un carrito…extrañas cosas. El chico también tomo uno y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar

- Todo esto es comida?...

- Sip…bueno no todo, algunos son artículos de higiene, hay perfumería y limpieza, es el supermercado más grande que hay…incluso también hay ropa

- Todo junto en un solo lugar…- seguía embobado por aquel lugar, solo seguía al chico mirándolo de vez en cuando – esto…que es esto?...- me detuve a mirar en donde habían productos congelados – pescado?...- la curiosidad me gano y con un dedo lo toque – debe estar ya muerto…es bueno comerlo? – de pronto me acorde de algo y presuroso gire a mi espalda – Takeshi?...- nada…no había nadie, o por lo menos no el que me interesaba, el chico no estaba ni cerca de mi – Maldición! se me perdió el idiota!

(Pov Yamamoto)

Bueno, necesitaba ir a la zona de la leche y la fruta…y tal vez también a lo demás, no tengo nada en casa. Eso también podría deberse al hecho de que solo iba allí a dormir y que me quedaba cerca de la universidad, después de todo en la tarde tenía que ayudar a mi viejo en el restaurante y aprovechando cenaba ahí.

Estaba metido en eso que no me di cuenta que ya no escuchaba los asombros del chico. Detuve el carrito y despacio me di la vuelta

- …no está….- y ahora a donde se habrá metido?

(Pov Gokudera)

Maldición, no tengo idea de en que parte de este laberinto podrá estar, mejor me quedo a esperarlo aquí, ya se dará cuenta de mi ausencia y vendrá a buscarme…_"lo hará?"_

- "Mira mamá, ese chico viste extraño…"

- "De que hablas, no hay nadie ahí"

- … - me di vuelta al escuchar un existente mocoso que hablaba burradas - ¿? - me di cuenta…que ese mocoso me miraba _"no, que estoy pensando…es imposible"_

- "Que si, mira!"

- Eh? - me sorprendí al ver que es niñato se acercaba corriendo hacia mi

- "Un gusto señor, esta disfrazado?"

- Eh?! … - ese niño me hablaba a mi?. Sorprendido me di la vuelta buscando mi reflejo en unas maquinas de ofrecían jugos, pero no la encontré – oye mocoso…tu

- " ah! Hablas"

- ¡!… - eso termino de aterrarme e incrédulo Salí corriendo lejos del alcance de ese niño

- "mamá se escapa!"

- … - a lo lejos lo escuche. Corrí entre los pasillos de ese lugar buscando al idiota, a lo lejos lo divise mirando hacia su espalda – oye idiota! – lo llame y al segundo estaba de frente a él

- Donde te metiste? – me regaño el idiota

- Ah!?, eso debería preguntarlo yo imbécil!

- … - me miro un tanto molesto para después soltar un suspiro – me preocupe

- Ah?... – me volví a sorprender

- Qué bueno que solo te perdiste - me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, ese solo tacto saco un sonrojo de mi parte, pero recuperándome de inmediato lo aparte

- Tsk, quita!

- Haha…bueno no te separes de mi entonces, ven

- Oye!- me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándome con él

- Es más seguro

- … - molesto lo mire aun con mis mejillas arder - apropósito – dije ya más sereno

- Mn?

- Hace un momento un niño logro verme

- Eh?!- se detuvo de improvisto, logrando que unas personas a su alrededor lo miraran raro – que quieres decir?...dijiste que

- Ya sé lo que te dije…y es la verdad- le corte su oración al ver a los curioso que miraban al loco que hablaba solo – mejor hablémoslo en tu casa…termina de comprar y vámonos

- … - solo asintió y siguió comprando algunas cosas, luego hicimos una larga fila para pagar y finalmente salimos. Me solté bruscamente de su agarre al ver que no tenia caso seguir así, el solo me miro un rato y seguimos caminando

- Sabes?, te ayudaría pero se vería raro que las bolsas estuvieran flotando – comente al ver todas las bolsas que él cargaba

- Haha…no estaría mal asustar un poco a las personas

- Quieres matarlos?

- Hahaha…

- Oye…

- Mn?

- Me llama a atención eso que dijiste… - sentí su mirada curiosa y me negué a verla – que es eso de películas?

- Ahh…quieres pasar a arrendar algunas?

Sí, me tenia preocupado el hecho de que ese mocoso logro verme…bueno en realidad no tanto, si me asusto pero no paso a mas, de todas maneras solo debe ser cierta coincidencia y aquel mocoso era especial y podía ver fantasmas…_"nah…no quiero pensar en eso…o al menos aun no, mi curiosidad por saber más de este lugar es mayor"_

Entramos a otra tienda y procurando seguirlo, no me apearte de él. Se detuvo en un lugar mirando curiosos…y yo también.

- Bien…puedes escoger cualquiera…solo procura no hacerles ningún daño

- …eh?, si son tal frágiles mejor no quiero

- No es por eso…- dijo mientras pasaba algunas de las bolsas al suelo y tomaba uno de esos objetos – esto son CD…con ellos puedes ver películas…bueno mas otro aparato

- CD?...- pregunte mientras también tomaba uno…era sumamente delgado, un tanto temeroso de llegar a romperlo lo deje en su lugar – y cómo es eso?

- Mejor tendrás que verlos…bueno que te interesa?, drama, comedia, acción, terror?

- … - al conocer el significado de eso, sonreí ilusionado- terror

- Bien, veamos…- se dispuso a buscar lo que le pedía y después de un rato saco una de esas cosas de su lugar, que era una especie de gran tarima – esta…tal vez te guste…algo más?

- …mm…no lo sé, es lo único que me llama la atención

- Bien, entonces será esta y también esta – y así comenzó a sacar más películas – ya, después vendremos por otras

También pago por ellas y nos fuimos nuevamente a su departamento. Al entrara, con dificultades, pues la llave no giraba…por lo maltrecha de la puerta, me fui directo al sillón.

- Te cansaste?

- Cállate - el solo sonrió y se fue a la puerta, tal parece a arreglarla. Me acomode en el sillón con los brazos en el respaldo para mirarlo – que es lo que haces comúnmente?

- …mm…bueno estoy estudiando en una universidad… también voy al restaurante de mi viejo a trabajar…y cuando tengo tiempo entreno

- …entrenar?, porque? – solo quería hacer una conversación, bueno y también saber más de él.

- Porque estoy estudiando para ser profesor de educación física.

- …profesor…- dije con desinterés al ver una mueca en el- dime la verdad…tú no quieres eso, verdad?

- Eh?- dejo su pequeño trabajo y me miro sorprendido – te parece?...

- Si

- … - sonrió con tristeza y continuo en lo suyo – la verdad…a mí me gusta el béisbol …pero por razones no se pudo

- … - di un suspiro y me acosté a lo largo en ese sillón, colocando mis manos en la nuca – no deberías rendirte…persigue tus sueño, se insistente…cuando pienses que no eres para el…sigue hasta que te convenzas si realmente no serbias…- me volví acomodar en la misma posición del principio – no rechaces tus sueños…después de todo, que sería de este mundo sin la ilusión?

- … - lo mire con una arrogante sonrisa mientras que el estaba prácticamente petrificado mirándome -…sabes mucho…

- No eh estado todo este tiempo en este mundo por nada…he visto miles de veces los sueños de las personas destruirse solo por perder la ilusión…

- Tú tienes sueños?

- Yo no tengo sueños…

- Porque me las dices entonces?...

- … - fue mi turno de sorprenderme y oculte mi rostro en el sillón, un tanto sonrojado – pues…porque eres un idiota, y si no te lo digo nadie te lo dirá…

- Haha…- siguió en su trabajo. Cuidadoso asome mi rostro viéndolo, se veía pensativo. _"claro que tengo un sueño…y hasta ahora eh sido persistente…"_ – termine…aunque esto debiste hacerlo tu

- …tsk…- me volví acomodar en el sillón dándole la espalda

- Y?...entonces sabes porque ese niño pudo verte?...

- … - escuche su voz en mi espalda, no quise girarme…- no…antes no había sucedido algo así…_"tal vez porque nunca salía tampoco"_…aunque me podría dar una idea…ese niño era sensible a sucesos…tal vez podía ver fantasmas…- me decidí a mirarlo de reojo – tonto?

- No tanto…aunque si podía explicar ese hecho…entonces habrá que tener cuidado para salir

- No importa…que me vean no va a pasar nada…

- …bueno si tu lo dices…- se rasco la nuca – iré a hacer el almuerzo, me acompañas?

Bufe molesto y lo seguí a la dichosa cocina.

* * *

- Hahaha eres un asco en la cocina!

- Ya te dije que no sabía! Maldita sea! – dije mientras me limpiaba la cara por una extraña mezcla que hice…y esta exploto- me voy a sentar, hazlo tu!

- Si, si…

- Tsk…- me senté en una silla mientras seguía limpiándome. En qué momento acepte el cocinar con él, que burrada yo que soy un cero en la cocina. El iba y venía de un lado para el otro mezclando ingredientes. – oye…- al ver que me prestó atención continúe – quiero ver eso de las películas…

- Ah… - se detuvo y limpiándose salimos de la cocina y fuimos al living. Saco unos de esos CD y lo coloco en un extraño aparato – ven siéntate…- me invito a sentarme en el sillón- prenderé la tele – prendió esa extraña cosa y comenzó a mostrarme imágenes - …que?

- Esto es una película…- lo mire no entendiendo del todo – digamos que es como un cuento animado?...es como si lo que leyeras cobrara vida…

- …

- Ah, lo siento no sé cómo explicar esto…de una manera más técnico… – dijo mientras nervioso se rascaba la nuca

- Descuida…entiendo…_"si como no…no le entendí nada"_

- Bueno, iré a terminar el almuerzo…- dicho y hecho desapareció en la cocina otra vez. Mire la "televisión" y…pues eso, haber de que iba la cosa.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Deje al chico en el living mientras veía la película, hehe ni siquiera sé como explicárselo bien, bueno no soy bueno para explicar cosas para empezar.

Bueno dejando eso de lado, de todas formas ya se enterara de cómo es, seguí haciendo la comida. Nada especial, solo algo decente _"no como una fruta…que es lo que he alcanzo a comer últimamente"_. Le prepararía mi especial…sushi, pero…no tengo todos los ingredientes, pues no me alcazaba el dinero…y si para arrendar películas…nahh…

- Además para que comprar si tengo al viejo hahaha

- Kyaaa! Que mierda es eso?!

- … - me di la vuelta con una sonrisa – tal parece que ya descubrió de que iba…- seguí en lo mío, de vez en cuando se escuchaban los gritos o maldiciones del chico. De la alacena saque los platos para servir, dudo que quiera comer si va a ver la película, por lo que supongo comeremos en el living. Serví todo y voy donde el chico

- Q-Que carajo?! Ese humano se está comiendo a otro!

- Haha … - deje el almuerzo en la mesita y me senté en el suelo, igual que él, que ya no estaba en el sillón sino que prácticamente estaba sentado en frente del televisor.

- Como…es posible eso?...- la película ya llevaba un buen avance y él estaba sumamente inmerso en ella, tanto que daba leve saltos cuando aparecías cosas de improvisto.

- El almuerzo ya está servido.

- Ah… - ni siquiera me hiso caso. Levante los hombros desinteresado y me pongo a almorzar.

- Ahh!

- ¿?– el chico se asusto tanto que termino de espalda cerca de mis piernas, divertido lo mire sin dejar de comer – asustado?

- Eh…eso…- me miro temeroso – esto no es real, cierto?

- Claro que no, aunque algunas de este tipo dicen ser basados en hechos reales.

- … - se acomodo sentándose a mi lado y comenzó a comer – hechos reales?

- A que le tienes miedo?, tu eres un fantasma…yo debería estar asustado.

- …mm, no pedí tu opinión.

- Además tú elegiste de este tema.

- …bueno…en mi último tiempo no asustaban tanto…después de todo era solo leer…- miraba de reojo la televisión mientras comía.

No fue lo único que vimos, pasamos casi toda la tarde viendo películas. Aunque algunas ya las había visto eso no quitaba el hecho de que también terminaba dando saltos. El chico? pues, a pesar de que creí que estaría acostumbrado, ya que él no es humano, pensé que no le asustaría tanto…el hecho es que termino prácticamente aferrado a mi espalda, asomándose de vez en cuando a ver la pantalla, le dije que si dejábamos esto, pero se negaba a hacerlo.

- Si luego tienes pesadillas, no es mi culpa.

- Cállate, yo no tengo miedo de una tontería como esta.

- … - guarde silencio un rato para después verlo de reojo – entonces que haces en mi espalda.

- … -frunció el seño sonrojado apretando mas mi camisa -…es que…esas cosas salen de repente…no me gusta.

- Entonces…ya detengamos esto - hice ademan de levantarme, pero el otro no me dejo

- No!...

- …Porque?...

- Es que quiero saber que pasa…

- … - si un suspiro y volví a sentarme – como vas a saber si no ves nada?...

- Quien te dijo que no estoy viendo?!

- … - me rasque la nuca aburrido– no estás viendo ahora.

- Es que volvió a salir esa cosa fea.

- Que terco eres…- me levante ya decidido a apagar el televisor y así lo hice.

- Nooo…yo quería saber.

- … - sonreí al verlo hacer un puchero- bueno…iremos a cenar.

- Que tanto comes?- dijo mientras hacía ademan de levantarse

- Son mis tres comidas diarias Hayato!

- ... – el chico se quedo a medio camino de levantarse, me miraba un tanto sorprendido.

- Mn?...qué pasa?

- Nada…- termino de pararse para desviar la vista, podía ver sus orejas rojas.

- … - me acerque y acaricie su cabeza –tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre…Hayato.

- Cállate idiota…

Cenamos tranquilamente, que digo?, molestaba al chico y el también lo hacía. Le conté algunas cosas de mi vida, para olvidar el miedo que teníamos…culpa de las películas. También le conté que el día de mañana tenía que salir temprano para ayudar a mi viejo en el restaurante, dijo que también iría, por mi no hay problema. Así como también le dije que el próximo día tenía que asistir a mi universidad, también dijo que me acompañaría, ahí me negué, necesito estar totalmente concentrado en mis estudios y con él cerca no lo estaría…pues vamos!, el chico de seguro se pondría a hablarme en clases y si me ven hablándole a nada el profesor me expulsaría de clases, si incluso conversando con algunos compañeros también lo hacía.

Terminamos de cenar y él acepto no interrumpir mis estudios, con el termino de que cuando estuviera desocupado le ayudara a encontrar sus preciados objetos, aun no sé como lo haremos pero ya nos lo arreglaremos.

Terminado de lavar la loza nos preparamos para dormir, le pregunte si dormiría en la cama o en el sillón…me respondió que le daba frio en el sillón por lo que le ofrecí mi cama

- Si te da frio puedes sacar unas sabanas de aquí…- le indique mi guarda ropa y solo asintió – me llevare unas almohadas…

- …

- Bueno! Que duermas bien… - y sin más salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta, me acomode en sillón y me lanzo quedando de espalda

Bueno…ah pasado un día, oficialmente se podría decir que ya estoy loco o que todo esto es real. Me gustaría decir que es real…no, claro que lo es…mi corazón me lo dice, después de todo.

Me di la vuelta buscando una mejor posición y comienzo a cerrar los ojos, no paso mucho para que ya no pudiera pensar más, pues sin más me había quedado dormido.

* * *

Sentía un calor extra, tal vez porque era verano…no que digo si estamos en invierno. Trate de darme la vuelta pero no pude, tan dormido estaba?. Abrí los ojos perezoso y no me asuste ni sorprendí al ver porque no podía moverme bien.

- …parece que ni en la cama o en el sillón encuentras calor - dije al ver al chico durmiendo acurrucado a un lado mío. Di un suspiro y lo abrace atrayéndolo más. No quería levantarme e ir a la cama con él, estaba adormilado y me daba pereza hacerlo, por lo que simplemente opte por quedarnos en el sillón y dormir plácidamente el resto de la noche.

* * *

-Continuará-


	4. Chapter 4

**Presencia intrusa**

* * *

No era ni la cama ni el dichoso sillón, simplemente su calor me fue necesario. A sabiendas de que no dormiría en su cama espere un rato, suficiente como para saber de que ya estaría dormido. Cuando intuí que lo estaría me levante y fui al living, allí estaba profundamente dormido.

- …idiota…- susurre para mí. Levante las cobijas y sin más me meto también, me acurruque lo más posible a él y trate de dormir. Cerré los ojos un momento cuando lo sentí moverse, susurro algo y se volvió a dormir. Quería descansar un momento y así lo hice.

Solo fue un momento. Pasado un par de horas me levante y fui al gran ventanal que tenía el living, corrí un poco la cortina mirando el cielo, allí encontré lo que buscaba

- Te tardaste en salir, no?...maldita Luna – dije un poco mosqueado de que al fin pudiese verla otra vez. La contemple un rato y asegurándome de que el idiota dormía me arrodille en el suelo. Me desate un poco el atuendo dejando ver solo la parte superior de mi pecho. Los rayos de la luna la alcanzaron y poco a poco comenzó a alumbrar un pequeño símbolo que tenia.

Sentí la presencia del idiota mirándome y me negué a verlo, continúe con lo mío. Me concentre y a mi alrededor comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas lucecitas, eran como luciérnagas revoloteando a mi alrededor.

Estuve así el tiempo suficiente, la presencia de Takeshi ya no la sentía. Me levante una vez terminado mi pequeño ritual y lo mire. Estaba dormido.

- …imbécil…- ya me sentía más recompuesto y me volví a acostar con él. El hecho de recuperar mi energía no quitaba el hecho de no descansar, así que también me dormí.

* * *

- No puede ser me quede dormido!...otra vez!

- Ya deja de gritar en mi oído!

El idiota no paraba de gritar mientras iba y venía de un lado a otro. Ciertamente tenía razón, ya se le hacía tarde para ir a su clase. Al igual que ayer se quedo dormido para ir a trabajar donde su padre, y este le había regañado.

Ahora él buscaba algo que comer en la cocina, al final salió con una manzana en la boca y yo solo me dedique a mirarlo desde el sillón.

- Si tienes hambre en el refrigerador hay comida!

- _"si, manzanas"_

- No vayas a salir por ahí! Y no te atrevas a seguirme! – me dijo ya prácticamente cerrando la puerta, mientras que yo lo miraba aburrido – nos vemos en la tarde!

- … - al cerrar la puerta la "casa" quedo totalmente en silencio. Di un bostezo y me estire aburrido – no sé qué hacer…- me levante y prendí el televisor, estaban dando noticias, según lo que dijo el idiota – esto es más aburrido…

No tenía nada que hacer así que solo me quede viendo eso. La señora hablaba y hablaba de puras cosas aburridas, nada me llamaba la atención. Daban lo clásico de los seres humanos, robos, delincuencia, quejas y más burradas.

Di un suspiro mientras me tiraba para atrás en el sillón, siento una leve incomodidad y me giro a ver. No me sorprendí de lo que veía pero me intrigo que el idiota lo haya olvidado.

- Ese imbécil…se olvido de su bolso.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Otra vez me había quedado dormido por pensar demasiado, la noche anterior a esta había visto al chico haciendo algo extraño, ya de por si él lo era, pero verlo…fue aun más extraño.

Ahora iba demasiado tarde a mis clases, con suerte me dejaran entrar. No puedo darme el lujo de faltar, así que corrí todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían.

Llegue a tiempo, estaban cerrando las puertas…de la entrada, eso decía que lo más probable es que el profesor ya estará impartiendo la clase.

Corrí por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar a mi aula. Toque la puerta y el que me abrió fue el profesor.

- Que horas son estas de llegar...Yamamoto Takeshi?

- … - con un sudor en mi frente solo me dedique a verlo, las escusas estaban demás.

- Pase, que no se vuelva a repetir.

- Gracias…- susurre y me fui directo a mi silla y me senté. El profesor siguió con su clase y recién me di cuenta de algo -…mi bolso…- susurre para mi _"no puede ser olvide mi bolso!"_. Me tome los cabellos revolviéndolos desesperado.

- Yamamoto Takeshi! Si solo vino a interrumpir mi clase, mejor váyase!

- P-Perdón…- algunos de mis compañeros me veían con burla y yo solo sonreía por mi estupidez.

- Oeh…Yamamoto…- mire hacia atrás, uno de mis compañeros que me susurraba – toma, utiliza esto para los apuntes.

- Gracias…- tome agradecido un pequeño cuaderno y lápiz que me ofreció, visto que no traía nada de mis cosas. Me dispuse a poner atención a la clase, ya después me las arreglaría con las otras materias.

- Oye Yamamoto…- me llamó el mismo chico que me dio parte de sus útiles - y tu ropa de deporte?

- …_"mierda"…_

(Pov Gokudera)

- Por culpa de este idiota voy a tener que salir…Nah que digo, que se las arregle solo!...pero…

Estaba frente a su closet debatiéndome si ir o no a su auxilio…eso suena extraño, además que tan importantes serán las cosas que dejo?. Visto que solo había un par de cuadernos y ropa, no lo veo tan importante.

- Pero lo acabo de decir…para mí no lo son…pero para el idiota si…- me revolví molesto los cabellos – me las pagaras.

Revisé todas las ropas que habían en ese closet, busque lo que necesitaba para salir. Por mi hubiera salido así no mas, total que me importa, pero el hecho de llevar un bolso por las calles y que nadie pueda verme…eso para el resto es por demás extraño y paranoico, además podría causarle problemas a Yamamoto…que me importa ese imbécil?!

Al final contrario a todas las idioteces que balbuceaba termine por aceptar e ir. Escogí una camiseta, pantalones, zapatillas, guantes, un gran abrigo con capucha, una bufanda y unos lentes…todo para ocultarme bien y que no se viera absolutamente nada de mí y, sin querer verme, salí del departamento con su bolso.

No hacía falta saber donde estaba, podía sentir su presencia no muy lejos de aquí. Camine sin prisa por las calles, algunas personas me veían un tanto extraños, no me importaba. Seguí mi camino hasta dar con el dichoso lugar. Me quede parado en la entrada viendo a su interior, no se veía nadie. Mire la rendija del lugar y sin mucho esfuerzo la escale y entre.

Ya adentro se veían algunos chicos, la presencia del idiota la sentía pero no podía verlo. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y de reojo miro quien era.

- Buscas a alguien?...

- … - me pregunto si ese chico podrá escucharme, después de todo no pueden verme.

(Pov Yamamoto)

- Oeh! Yamamoto, alguien te está buscando!

- Eh?...- giro a ver a uno de mis compañeros que había entrado a la sala. La clase ya había terminado y la mayoría ya había salido.

Seguí al chico hasta al patio en donde me indico que una persona me estaba buscando. Al final de toda la multitud posado en la pared del lugar había un extraño individuo. Me acerque cauteloso de quien podría ser.

- Tú me buscabas?...- le pregunte ya frente de él. Era un poco más alto que yo, además de que traía una gorra y unos lentes puestos impidiéndome ver su rostro.

- Yamamoto Takeshi?...

- Quien eres?- le dije serio. Este camino un poco hasta mi y se saco los lentes mostrándome unos ojos color lila,

- El próximo Guardián.

- Qué? - me intrigo lo que dijo y él sin más paso de largo aun costado mi – oye!- me voltee buscándolo pero ya no estaba – pero…que rayos…

- Oye idiota - sentí un leve golpe en mi cabeza sacándome del desconcierto que tenia.

- Hayato?- me di la vuelta buscando al chico – que…quien eres?

- Imbécil, soy yo! – me dijo sacándose los lentes y aflojando la bufanda.

Solo me reí por ver como venia vestido. Me hiso feliz ver que me traía mis cosas olvidadas, y a pesar de que le dije que no viniera igual me hiso feliz que viniera. Le pregunte como llego aquí y me respondió que sintió mi estupidez en el aire, solo sonreí ante eso.

- Oye Hayato…hace un momento me encontré con un tipo.

- Mm?- estábamos sentados en el pasto del patio.

- Vestía ropa callejera…tenía una gorra, lentes…cabello blanco, ojos lila, mas alto que yo…- a medida que hablaba el chico se veía más impresionado – lo conoces?...dijo algo de ser un Guardián.

- … - simplemente miro el suelo pensativo.

- …es igual a ti?

- …cuando lo viste?

- Hace un momento.

- …

- Hayato?

- Si…es igual a mí.

- Entonces…es el otro Guardián de uno de los objetos?

- … - solo asintió con su cabeza.

- No creí que fuera tan fácil encontrarlo – dije sonriente colocando mis manos en mi nuca – al paso en que vamos lo más probable es que los reúna a todos sin esforzarme! Haha…aunque si no hago nada, me siento como un inútil…- dije con una amena sonrisa- oh! Creo que ya debería irme –al ver como algunos de mis compañeros entraban de nuevo al lugar me levante y le tendí la mano al chico, este acepto y se levanto también – ve a casa Hayato, hoy iré temprano!

- Está bien.

Lo fui a dejar a la salida y me despedí de él para irme a mis clases. Ya había recuperado mi bolso con mis cosas, ya me sentía un poco más tranquilo. Pero viendo el hecho de que ya había otro Guardián, me hacia estar más nervioso que tranquilo.

(Pov Gokudera)

El idiota se fue a sus clases y yo sin tener nada que hacer me fui a su departamento otra vez. Igual que cuando venia, las personas me veían raro. No me importaba, no teniendo el hecho de que ya había otro Guardián merodeando por aquí…y yo ni siquiera sentí su inútil presencia.

- Con esas ropas asustas a los humanos.

- ¡! – me gire de inmediato al escuchar esa voz – tu¡! Agh! – apenas logre voltear cuando sentí que el otro me agarra del cuello incrustándome en la pared más cercana –qu¡!...

- No me digas…ese mocoso será el dueño de los objetos?

- Ngh…- su agarre se hacía más fuerte quitándome el aliento. Mi mirada se fue hacia el lado contrario, varias personas veían asustados la escena –co..m…pu..d…ver..te…

- Mm?...Haya-chan habla claro no te entiendo.

- _"maldito infeliz"_

- Hm…como pueden verme?...pues fácil, tengo más poder que tu.

- … - aflojo su agarre soltándome por completo, caí de bruces en el suelo comenzando a toser.

- Así que, Haya-chan lo elegiste a él?

- … - coloco una mano en mi mentón obligándome a verlo.

- Tendré que ponerlo a prueba – dijo soltándome y viendo la dirección donde se encontraba el idiota.

- No lo hagas…- le encare molesto mientras me levantaba– hiciste lo mismo con los otros…

- Porque es mi obligación - me sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Pero los mataste! – lo tome de la chaqueta deteniéndolo.

- Eso fue porque no estaban al nivel – y sin más se sintió una terrible ventisca que me obligo a soltarlo y cubrirme el rostro mientras le gritaba llamándolo.

- Byakuran!

Para cuando el fuerte viento ceso este ya no estaba. Sin pensarlo mucho me devolví de nuevo hacía el lugar de estudio de Yamamoto. Ese maldito era capaz de todo, y todo por la maldita tarea que le dio Asari!

Vislumbre el lugar y entre rápidamente. Aun había personas y me confundió que todas estuvieran tan tranquilas, como si nada estuviera pasando. Acaso él no vino hacia acá?.

Camine un poco sintiendo a Yamamoto a las afuera de las salas. Llegue hasta una enorme cancha y en las escaleras que habían lo vi sentado junto a…

- Que mierda hacen idiotas?! – fui corriendo hacían donde estaban ambos muy tranquilos sentados hablando.

- Hayato?/ Haya-chan! – ambos me hablaron al mismo tiempo, uno sorprendido y el otro sonriente.

- … - los tenia de frente y los mire confundido a los dos, hasta que me dispuse a encarar al peli-blanco – que te propones imbécil?! – lo tome bruscamente de la camisa.

- Hayato tranquilo - Yamamoto se levanto y trataba de apartarme del infeliz sonriente – él me explico…

- Eh?- me detuve y lo mire – que te dijo?

- Le dije que soy su otro Guardián…- mire al peli-blanco desconfiado – no te preocupes…aprobó! - me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo solo levante una ceja aun mas desconfiado.

- Y como lo hiso en tan poco tiempo?

- Con esto! – una vena de disgusto se me hiso en la frente al ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

- Dulces?...te estás burlando!? Maldito! – ya me estaba tirando encima de él de nuevo pero el idiota de Yamamoto volvió a detenerme por la espalda.

- Ya Hayato, calmate.

- Como quieres que me calme?! Este maldito planea algo en contra de ti! – le grite viéndolo mientras apuntaba al acusado, que muy tranquilo comía de sus dulces.

- …Hayato… - Yamamoto me quedo viendo fijo con sus manos en mis hombros – estas preocupado por mi?- me sonrió tontamente.

- … - lo mire solo unos segundo repasando lo que había dicho - …Que?! Yo?! CLARO QUE NO IMBECIL! Yo!...yo…amh…- deje de verlo tratando de pensar algo coherente.

- Haya-chan se puso rojo!

- Cállate!

No se salvo de la golpiza y como Yamamoto intento detenerme también recibió algunos. Al fin de cuenta este idiota aun estaba en clases por lo que con el amante de los dulces nos fuimos, aunque a mí no me hiso gracia que me acompañara, lo más seguro es que este imbécil tenga donde vivir…cierto?

- Oye…tu…- me detuve y me di la vuelta viéndolo – porque me sigues?

- Porque Yamamoto Takeshi dijo que "nos fuéramos"…eso nos incluye a los dos a donde quiera que vayas! – me dijo todo contento mientras seguía comiendo sus malditos dulces!

- No pretenderás ir a donde vive el idiota!

- Hm?...y entonces a donde voy?

- Y porque me preguntas a mi?! Además en todo este tiempo…en donde estuviste?! – ya me estaba desesperando la actitud infantil de ese idiota.

- Bueno…- se detuvo a comer un poco de sus dulces ante de decirme con una infantil sonrisa – por aquí y por allá!

- …por aquí y por allá?...PUES ENTONCES VETE A CUALQUIER PARTE Y NO ME MOLESTES!

Me fui corriendo para perderlo de vista y creo que lo logre. Me detuve en una esquina antes de llegar al departamento de Yamamoto y verifiqué si veía al amante de los dulces. Nada, por ninguna parte. Sonriente corrí lo poco que quedaba hasta al departamento y como se me olvido sacar una llave, más bien no tenía, tire la puerta de una patada.

- Te tardaste Haya-chan

- QUE HACES AQUÍ?! – le grite a ese tonto que me esperaba muy tranquilo sentado en el sillón con el televisor prendido – como!...supiste que este era…

- La esencia de ese chico esta en este lugar.

- … -pase sobre la inservible puerta y entre – que te propones?...dime la verdad, como pudo Yamamoto aprobar tu estúpido juego?

- Te importa la vida de él?

- Solo habla…- mi paciencia se fue al carajo y ya lo tenía agarrado de su chaleca. Este ni se intimido y desafiante me miro – no te propondrás matarlo mientras duerme, o si?

- Y que si fuera así?- su arrogante sonrisa se hiso notar – tu lo impedirás?, te recuerdo que tú no puedes luchar…se te negó ese derecho y realmente anhelo matarte.

- Hm como si realmente pudieras, tus poderes no funcionan conmigo- dije con una arrogante sonrisa.

- Estar bajo la protección de él…me saca de quicio, pero no pasa lo mismo con Yamamoto Takeshi.

- … - afile mi mirada al saber que eso era verdad –no…pero puedo entrenarlo y sabrá enfrentarte.

- … - una brillante sonrisa se hiso notar en su rostro – Oh! Pues entonces alzo! Esperare paciente ese momento, aunque - dejo de lado su sonrisa e hiso un pequeño puchero- me temo que no podre pelear con el.

- Mm?- eso tomo mi atención – que quieres decir?

- El motivo por el cual él aprobó…es porque no pude atacarlo.

- … - me intrigo eso y despacio lo solté sin alejarme.

- Antes de entrar a esa escuela mis poderes se desvanecieron…- tomo otro de sus dulces y tranquilo lo comió – fue como entrar en un lugar sumamente relajante!- lo ultimo lo dijo son una enorme sonrisa.

- …entonces.

- Ah no te preocupes Haya-chan, supongo que esta vez no te equivocaste de portador.

- …yo no lo elegí.

- Huh?

- Fue el collar…- se formo un silencio mientras nos veíamos y la sorpresa cayó en nosotros.

- Asari? / Asa-chan! – hablamos al mismo tiempo mientras sentimos unos pasos llegando.

- Mi puerta! Hayato! – ambos, el peli-blanco y yo, miramos asombrados la llegada del peli-negro.

* * *

-Continuará-


	5. Chapter 5

**Rompimiento de la historia**

* * *

No esperábamos la llegada de Yamamoto y miramos asombrado cuando este apareció gritando por el umbral de la puerta. Tenía dudas, unas malditas dudas y no sabía si tenía que preguntarle a alguien o solamente esperar que el tiempo lo dijera. Supongo que lo último, si Byakuran no sabe y yo tampoco, mucho menos el ultimo y estúpido Guardián lo sabría.

- No puedo creerlo! La acabo de reparar y ya la destruiste!

Mientras Yamamoto lloriqueaba y arreglaba su puerta, con Byakuran nos miramos atentamente, al final el idiota estallo en carcajadas y yo solo lo mire molesto

- No puedo creerlo! Esto es tan divertido Haya-chan!

- No es divertido! No entiendo nada!

- Eso lo hace más divertido!

Me aleje del idiota mientras revolvía mis cabellos. Escuchar su risa me crispaba los nervios y por otro lado los lloriqueos de Yamamoto me molestaban aun más.

- AHH! YA NO LOS AGUANTO! CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

* * *

Me quede solo en el apartamento. Yamamoto y el amante de los dulces habían salido a comprar. Uno para arreglar nuevamente su puerta y el otro pues…de seguro para que el idiota de Yamamoto le comprara más caramelos. Aunque tenía una pequeña inquietud, sabía que Byakuran no se atrevería a lastimar al pelinegro. De lo contrario lo habría hecho cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Pero esta espinita seguía ahí. Algo iba a pasar?.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Dejamos al malhumorado chico en el apartamento, el nuevo Guardián se había ofrecido acompañarme y lo tome como una buena parte de él, hasta que pasamos por fuera de una dulcería y me arrastro al interior. Mi billetera quedo casi vacía en el viaje. Tal vez para la próxima deba dejarlo en casa también.

- Take-chan eres buena persona!

- _"Take-chan?"_

- Te seguiré a donde vayas!

- Ya no tengo dinero – dije divertido al verlo tan feliz.

- Entonces me iré al departamento – dijo mientras daba media vuelta – Haya-chan debe estar preocupado por mi.

- Por ti? Te golpeo en la mañana – le dije mientras también me daba media vuelta.

- Haha es su gentil forma de dar aprecio! – simplemente le sonreí y el también, pero su sonrisa se esfumo en cosa de segundos.

- Qué pasa? – le pregunte ante ese repentino cambio

- Sígueme…

A paso rápido nos retiramos del centro, no entendía su comportamiento pero le seguí de igual forma. Salimos de las concurridas calles y nos fuimos cerca del Templo de Namimori. Detuvimos los pasos y trate de adivinar qué pasaba. Mire a mi alrededor pero la tranquilidad del lugar no me hiso sospechar nada.

- Qué sucede? – le pregunte y este solo miro hacia los arboles que nos rodeaban.

- No estamos solos…este alerta.

He de decir que eso me coloco nervioso pero trate de mantener la calma. Mire atento todo el lugar buscando algún indicio de que si había alguien más con nosotros y al no encontrar nada estaba a punto de decir que eran paranoias suyas, mas el repentino salir de un objeto de entre los arbusto me hiso descartarlo. Con reflejos esquivamos ese ataque que quedo incrustado en la tierra.

- Qué diablos?! – grite al ver que se trataba de una especie de lanza.

- Kufufu

El peli-blanco y yo retrocedimos al ver que, entre los arbustos, salían dos personas, nuestros claros atacantes. De reojo mire al Guardián y se veía preocupado. Mire al frente y me pregunte si serian unos de los Guardianes de los objetos, aunque el hecho que nos atacaran indicaba que eran nuestros enemigos.

- Maestro tu puntería es un asco – hablo uno de ellos, era un adolescente de apariencia calmada y una característica voz monótona.

- Cállate rana estúpida – el otro parecía tener mi edad, aunque esa sonrisa juguetona me daba mala espina.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban, no tenía idea de que sucedía. Y lo que fuera a pasar, no sería nada bueno. Byakuran dejo sus bolsas de dulces en el suelo para después verlos desafiante.

- Hm quien se supone que eres? – le pregunto el peli-blanco.

- Kufufu – el otro simplemente rio y rebusco algo en sus ropas - que arrogante te ves cuando claramente perdiste esta pieza – con su mano extendida nos mostro un pequeño objeto. No lo entendí pero el otro pareció entender enseguida.

- Así que tú tenías mi anillo. Porque no eres un buen humano y me lo entregas? – dijo mientras extendía su brazo.

- Quien dijo que era un humano…Guardián? – tanto Byakuran y yo nos extrañamos.

- Maestro el amante de los caramelos no lo entenderá si no eres directo.

- La rana estúpida tiene razón, eres un idiota. Iré directo al grano. Donde está el collar?

Ante la mención del collar me sorprendí y Byakuran también. Si ellos saben lo del collar, quería decir que estaban relacionados con la historia de esa tal Asari. Entonces son Guardianes también?

- Si lo tuviera, tú crees que te lo daría? No seas idiota.

- Kufufu creo que no entiendes tu posición.

Lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos. Para que de un momento a otro apareciera en medio de ambos con esa lanza en sus manos. Qué rayos había sido eso? Parecía que de pronto se hubiera tele trasportado.

Ataco directamente al peli-blanco y este lo esquivo, trate de ir en su ayuda pero el otro chico se interpuso en mi camino. No sabía cómo ayudarlo de todas maneras. A lo lejos vi botado un tubo de acero, al menos lo intentare con eso.

(Pov Gokudera)

Tardaban. El reloj de la sala indicaba que ya habían pasado más de tres horas. Cuanto tiempo pueden demorar el comprar unos simples objetos?. Me levante del sillón un tanto preocupado. No creo que Byakuran se haya atrevido, o si?. No, el idiota no sería capaz. Pero no podía evitar preocuparme por Yamamoto.

Camine a la puerta, me detuve y volví a la sala. No debería salí, están bien…el está bien, cierto?

(Pov Yamamoto)

Esto no pintaba nada bien. Byakuran parecía tener dificultad para tratar con ese sujeto, este poseía un arma y el peli-blanco solo lo esquivaba ganándose uno que otro corte, que no tiene algo para atacarlo?. Por mi parte este muchacho escurridizo había logrado hacerme varias heridas. Nunca antes había luchado contra tipos así. Y ya ciertamente me estaba cansando. No podía estar tan mala mi condición física, o si?.

Llegado a cierto punto quede espalda contra espalda con Byakuran. Yo respiraba agitado sosteniendo firmemente el tubo en mis manos, mientras que el otro simplemente se mantenía atento a los movimientos de los sujetos.

- Ya debes saber que no poseo el collar – hablo Byakuran cuando el otro había comenzado a acercarse.

- Kufufu Si ya me di cuenta. Pero el humano a tu espalda parece importante.

De reojo mire al sujeto. En cosa de segundo había apartado a Byakuran del camino y se disponía a atacarme. Como pude detuve el ataque de su lanza con el tubo desviándolo, me lleve una herida en la mejilla. Pero al menos pude esquivar ese ataque que parecía mortal.

- Tienes buenos reflejos para ser un simple humano.

- Maestro es hora de irnos, ya tengo hambre.

- Cállate – simplemente como respuesta le lanzo su arma al otro chico, este lo esquivo con facilidad. Que no eran camaradas? – la rana estúpida esta fastidiando – dijo mientras observaba al peli-blanco que se limpiaba la boca con su antebrazo – cuando los vuelva a ver les quitare su preciado collar.

Y como si fueran una especia de ilusión desaparecieron en una neblina morada. Su huida me dejo desconcertado. Quienes eran estos tipos?. Humanos, ya dejaron en claro que no lo eran.

- Estas bien? – le pregunte al Guardián.

- Eh estado en peores peleas.

Como pude le sonreí mientras me dejaba descansar en el suelo, esa pequeña pelea me había dejado exhausto. Deje mi improvisada arma en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperar mi aliento.

- No sabes quienes eran? – le pregunte cuando el otro fue en busca de su bolsa.

- Nunca los había visto. Y dudo que Haya-chan los conozca.

- Hayato – me levante rápidamente – puede estar en peligro, esos tipos de seguro-

- No – me interrumpió y lo mire interrogante - Haya-chan estará bien y el collar también, siempre y cuando él lo tenga.

- Ah? – me acerque a él y este me sonrió

- Las ventajas de que Asa-chan lo proteja.

No le entendí bien, pero si el chico estaba a salvo me permití relajarme. A paso lento nos fuimos a mi apartamento, algunas personas se alejaban de nosotros, no era de extrañarse nos habíamos envuelto en un pleito y nuestro aspecto, de cierta forma, nos hacía ver peligrosos.

Hayato de seguro estará preocupado por nosotros.

* * *

- Pero que mierda les paso?!

Lo sabía, apenas entramos el chico vino corriendo a la puerta y tan pronto nos vio se alarmo por nuestras heridas. Le sonreímos para no preocuparlo más. Nos adentramos y fuimos al living a sentarnos, mientras Hayato corrió por un botiquín que tenía en el baño.

- Toma, cúrate tu solo – el chico le entrego lo que parecían ser curitas al peli-blanco.

- Haya-chan! – y este no parecía muy contento por eso.

- Y tu idiota quédate quieto – que debo decir?. Me sentí feliz por ser yo a quien Hayato quisiera curar.

- Porque Take-chan? – pregunto mientras se colocaba una curita en la mejilla.

- Porque tu solo tienes rasguños, imbécil – dijo mientras con una bolita de algodón trataba una herida que tenía en mi brazo. Por mi parte me mantenía sentado en el sillón, Hayato arrodillado frente a mí y el otro a un costado nuestro– que fue lo que paso?

- Bueno, con unos tipos tuvimos una fuerte diferencia de opinión – dijo con una gran sonrisa Byakuran, Hayato lo miro molesto un rato y después me vio a mi.

- Bueno, no se quienes eran exactamente pero dijeron que iban detrás del collar – le dije preocupado.

- El collar? – Hayato se extraño – porque? – le pregunto esta vez al peli-blanco.

- No lo sé – dijo serio este – pero no puedes separarte del collar.

Hayato miro mi brazo deteniendo sus movimientos. Me extraño y me preocupe al mismo tiempo. Dio un suspiro y remoto curando esta vez mi mejilla. Y así siguió hasta que ya no tenía ninguna herida sin tratar.

- También…- llamo la atención el peli-blanco – tienen mi anillo.

- Qué?! – Hayato se alarmo y boto el botiquín al momento de levantarse– como puedes ser tan idiota como para dejar que otros imbéciles te lo quiten! – le agarro de la polera con claras intenciones de golpearlo – quienes eran esos tipos?! Qué pasa si saben lo que cada objeto esconde?! Ah!?

- Lo siento Haya-chan.

- Las palabras no lo arreglan! – le iba a dar un golpe pero el otro lo detuvo con una mano. No sabía si intervenir o no. No sabía mucho del tema. Solo opte por mirarlos preocupado a ambos.

- Haya-chan cuando llegue aquí yo no tenía el anillo – le respondió sin inmutarse por el carácter del chico.

- Que dices?- extrañado lo soltó y yo queriendo saber más me acerque a ellos.

- Tu llegaste con el collar? – le pregunto el peli-blanco.

- Pues sí, el me guió al idiota.

- … -Byakuran lo pensó, Hayato se veía tenso – tendremos que buscar a-

- Ese imbécil de seguro se le perdió el suyo. Si a ti te lo quitaron a ese idiota de seguro se lo robaron junto con él – Hayato dio un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón.

- Bueno entonces tendremos que quitarle el anillo para que lo guardes.

- Hm – Hayato bufo molesto.

- También buscar al otro Guardián – esta vez me miro y yo solo asentí.

- Pero primero tienen que entrenar – habló Hayato y poso su mirada en mi – o por lo menos tu idiota, que al paso en que vas no la contaras la próxima vez.

- Haha – reí ante sus palabras, aunque molestas, se veía preocupado.

(Pov Gokudera)

Si la cosa había cambiado supongo que no nos iba a ser tan fácil el reunirnos esta vez, o al menos con los objetos. Quienes se supone que son ellos? Según nosotros no deberían existir otros Guardianes que nosotros tres. Por lo que descartaba la idea de que estuvieran relacionados con Asari, pero el hecho de que supieran de los objetos, de alguna forma los hacía estar relacionados con esa historia. A quien preguntar? A quien tendría que recurrir?.

- Listo ya lo tengo – la voz de Yamamoto me saco de mis pensamientos – si voy a entrenar lo mejor es que lo haga en el Dojo de mi viejo, cuando pequeño solía practicar Kendo con él.

- Kendo? – pregunté

- Sip!

Una gran sonrisa tras esa confirmación que me dejo un tanto sorprendido. No, definitivamente el idiota se parecía demasiado con Asari, hasta practicó el jueguito con la espada.

- Si practicaste debes saber alguna técnica – le pregunto el amante acaramelado – aunque te defendiste bien con ese tubo hace rato.

- Haha…eso es lo único que se – se sobo la nuca con una sonrisa – nunca lo practique a profundidad, solo lo hacía para matar el rato.

- Si al menos sabes las bases está bien – dije mientras me acercaba a ellos. Me había alejado para pensar con algo de tranquilidad – y si tu padre te enseño puede volver a hacerlo, cierto?

- Yo creo que si – me dedico una gran sonrisa totalmente despreocupado, como olvidando el hecho que hace poco pudo haber perdido la vida – mhm? Qué pasa?

- …nada – me di la vuelta ignorándolos a los dos.

- Haya-chan está preocupado.

- … - molesto me di la vuelta encarándolo – si no callas tu maldita boca la hare estallar.

El imbécil solo rio mientras abría sus bolsas de dulces. Yamamoto me miraba preocupado y esa mirada de alguna manera me dolía. Di un suspiro y me aleje. Mierda, ni siquiera sabía porque mi corazón dolía con solo verlo así, pero no se comparaba con ese pequeño pinchazo que sentí cuando lo vi llegar en esas fachas.

Porque sentía eso? Si yo…en todo este tiempo solo eh experimentado lo contrario a lo que desee…que hará que ahora sea diferente?...

Más bien ahora todo es diferente. Estará bien el que lo hayamos involucrado en esto? Bueno la decisión no fue mía pero…

_"No quiero verlo sufrir?"_

* * *

-Continuará-


	6. Chapter 6

**Los sueños no desaparecen**

* * *

"_La nieve se hacía cada vez más fuerte. De no ser por su cuerpo inmaterial ya se hubiera congelado en medio de la nada. Corría por la nieve, sus huella se perdían al instante, no había camino que seguir. El viento rugía tan fuerte que incluso para él se le hacía difícil el correr._

_La tormenta esta sin control._

_Llego al pueblo. Era de noche, no había ninguna luz en las calles. A paso apresurado entro a una vieja casa. El sonido de la puerta atrajo la atención de quien se mantenía en su interior. Tan pronto vio al menor llegar fue a recibirlo._

_Sintió los cálidos brazos de un adulto a su alrededor. El pequeño lo miro con una chispa de alegría en su mirada al momento en que el mayor se separaba. Un hombre alto, piel blanca y cabellos de un castaño oscuro, mirada verde y una falsa sonrisa._

- _Lo encontraste? – le pregunto este._

- _No…- le contesto en un triste tono._

_La pequeña sonrisa que tenía el otro desapareció enseguida. Se dio la vuelta y se perdió en una de las habitaciones._

_Lo sabía, solo estaba siendo utilizado. Pero se encontraba desesperado por tenerlo a su lado que no le importaba. Reunir los objetos no era nada fácil después de todo_"

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado. Me sujete el pecho con una mano mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi respiración. Mi corazón latía terriblemente rápido. Un sueño…había soñado eso?

- Hayato…

Mire quien me llamaba y se trataba de Yamamoto. Nos encontrábamos en el dojo de su padre y este estaba entrenando solo. Pero ahora me miraba preocupado.

- Estas bien? – se acerco mientras con una toalla se secaba el sudor – te quedaste dormido.

- Si, estoy bien...- le dije cuando este ya estaba parado frente a mi – creo…que fue un mal sueño.

- … - sin decir nada se sentó a mi lado permaneciendo un rato tranquilo.

- Vete a entrenar ya.

- Pero…estarás bien? – le mire un tanto sorprendido – podemos irnos a casa si estas cansado.

- No…no seas idiota! – me levante rápidamente – si no entrenas te mataran para la próxima!

En respuesta me sonrió. Una sonrisa tan cálida que me hiso estremecer. Pero no alcance a replicarle nada pues al momento entro su padre al dojo. Este estaba atendiendo su restaurante y solo podía entrenarlo hasta la noche. Por extraño que parezca no pregunto el porqué del repentino interés por aprender kendo que tuvo Yamamoto. Simplemente acepto sin decir nada.

Me mantuve sentado a un lado de la entrada. Su padre, obviamente, no podía verme. No había problema si me quedaba. Byakuran en cambio si lo podían ver, por lo que se quedo en el departamento comiendo su adorada comida nada saludable.

Deje de prestarle atención los hombres que se mantenían entrenando. Había algo que me perturbaba. Eso que soñé…que significa que haya soñado algo de mi vida pasada? Solo recordarme lo idiota que fui al caer una y otra vez?

_"Una y otra vez?"_

Mire a Yamamoto mientras blandía una espada de bambú junto a su padre.

_"Será una señal?...pero de qué?"_

(N/A)

Mientras que un joven peli-blanco se encontraba entretenido en el departamento comiendo de sus dulces y miraba la televisión en donde pasaban caricaturas. Sus infantiles risas era lo que se escuchaba en ese lugar. Mas sus afilados ojos se tornaron serios y apago el aparato dejando todo en silencio. Se levanto y miro hacia la puerta que de pronto se rompió por un ataque que la atravesó. Esquivo el ataque sin problemas.

- Oh! Take-chan se enfadara de nuevo – dijo mientras veía entran un hombre de apariencia temible, cabellos negros en punta y una bola de acero sostenida por una cadena – rompiste su preciada puerta – dijo burlón.

- Por ordenes, tengo que eliminarte.

- Ordenes de quien?

- …

- Así que el perro es fiel, no importa sé que vienes por parte del idiota de esta mañana – el otro hiso una mueca de desagrado para la gracia del peli-blanco – pero en este lugar no será divertido.

Posterior abrió la ventana saltando desde el cuarto piso de ese edificio. Apenas toco suelo se escucho el romperse de los vidrios.

- Tsk…abrí la ventana para que no la rompiera.

Miro hacia arriba y esquivo la gran bola que iba directo hacia él. Quedo incrustada en el suelo y aprovechando ese momento se lanzo al ataque, ya importándole bien poco lo maltratado que quedaría el lugar.

(Pov Gokudera)

- Listo, nos vamos? – Yamamoto termino por cerrar el dojo mientras yo asentía. Ya habían entrenado por un buen rato y padre e hijo estaban exhaustos – déjame cambiarme y partimos.

El idiota fue corriendo a cambiarse a una de las habitaciones mientras yo lo esperaba en la tienda de su padre. Solo inspeccione con la mirada cuando siento que el idiota ya había terminado. Eso fue rápido.

Ya era bien noche y aun así había mucha gente en las calles del centro. Que esta gente no duerme?. Bufe al ver a tanta gente feliz y sonriente. No faltaba mucho para llegar y aun así nos detuvimos unas cuadras antes de llegar al departamento del idiota.

- Que sucede?

Me mantuve callado ante el susurro de Yamamoto. Mire el pavimento de las calles que estaban semi destrozadas, habían huellas como si alguna especie de esfera gigante se hubiera incrustado en ellas.

- Hay que buscar a Byakuran – le dije al idiota.

- Está bien. Se escuchan las sirenas a lo lejos, debemos irnos – empezamos a correr el poco trayecto que quedaba para llegar – crees que esos tipos hayan vuelto?

- Es lo más probable.

Cuando estuvimos frente al departamento nos sorprendimos al ver que el lugar estaba más destrozado que los demás. Subimos al piso del idiota y…

- No puede ser! Que tienen en contra de la puerta?!

- … - ignore el grito del otro y entre. Mas allá de la puerta y la ventana, el lugar se veía en orden – entonces si fueron ellos.

- Byakuran no está – Yamamoto estaba revisando las habitaciones y yo mire por la destrozada ventana.

- Quita el marco de esta cosa.

- Qué?

- Quítala o llamara la atención – cuando hiso lo que le dije corrí las cortinas y me gire hacia él.

- Vamos – lo tome de la muñeca y salimos corriendo. Podía sentir la estúpida presencia de Byakuran no muy lejos de aquí.

(N/A)

Salto para esquivar la gran esfera. Con la burla pintada en su rostro se acerco rápidamente para golpearlo. El pelinegro trato de defenderse atrayendo la esfera hacia sí, mas antes de que llegase recibió el golpe en su costado. Sus movimientos se habían hecho más lento.

- No seas idiota, tú no puedes vencerme – hablo el peli-blanco mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta para levantarlo – mírate, ya ni puedes moverte. Porque no mejor me dices, en donde está el idiota de tu líder?

- …n-nunca

Lo observo un momento y tentado a sacárselo a base de golpes, elevo un puño dispuesto a estrellarlo en el rostro contrario. Más antes de hacerlo este comenzó a desaparecer en una especie de neblina. Al hacerlo ejerció presión en la ropa del otro quedándose con un trozo cuando desapareció.

- Tsk. Al final vino a rescatarte. Quienes serán esos tipos?

- Byakuran!

Se giro viendo que a lo lejos se veían las figuras de los dos chicos. Sonrió cuando se les acercaron. Uno bastante preocupado y el otro fastidiado

- Que linda pareja.

- Eh? – ambos pelinegro no entendieron las palabras hasta cuando el otro les señales sus manos- suéltame! – abochornado el menor se soltó.

- Pero si tú me tomaste arrastrándome – dijo gracioso el ojimiel.

- Que sucedió idiota? – el menor pregunto de inmediato para cambiar el tema logrando con ello que los mayores tomaran seriedad en el tema.

- Un tipo vino atacarme…

- Los mismos de la mañana? – pregunto el ojimiel obteniendo la negación del otro – uno diferente? Cuantos son entonces?

- No lo sé – hablo el de ojos violetas – pero tengo esto – mostro el trozo de tela, los otros solos lo miraron confusos – utilizaremos a Jirou para encontrar el escondites de los idiotas.

- Quien? – se pregunto el ojimiel

- Es verdad, podemos utilizar al can…- el menor miro al pelinegro – solo si este idiota puede sacarlo – hablo indiferente y hasta con burla.

- Haha que malo eres conmigo. Aunque no entiendo a lo que se refieren.

- Pero…- interrumpió el menor – hoy no se podrá – los otros lo vieron sin entender – el idiota está cansado y necesitamos un pequeño plan si queremos llegar donde ellos.

- Si, Haya-chan tiene razón…volvamos a casa. Necesito recuperar energía.

(Pov Gokudera)

Caminamos hacia el apartamento, por el camino había muchas personas viendo confusos las calles. Dirigí una reprobatoria mirada al peli-blanco y este solo sonrió. Yamamoto nos miraba sin entender. Bueno su cara de tonto duro poco cuando llegamos al piso del idiota, ahora fue él quien vio molesto al peli-blanco, y este? Pues volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno entonces…que haremos? – pregunto Yamamoto cuando acomodo como pudo la puerta.

- Por ahora puedes irte a dormir – dije mientras iba a la ventana a ver qué pasaba afuera – mañana tienes clases, no?

- Si, pero...

- No importa, solo vete a dormir – no escuche sus replicas solo la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

- Haya-chan?

- … - me di la vuelta y solo Byakuran estaba en la sala. Me acerque a él y me senté en un sillón mientras este estaba de pie comiendo sus dulces– hoy…tuve un sueño…del pasado.

- Huh?...con Asa-chan?

- No…fue de un antiguo portador…bueno, no portador, pero…- mire la alfombra del lugar pensando algunas cosas.

- Entiendo…y que crees que signifique? – pregunto mientras se llevaba unos dulces a la boca.

- No lo sé…pero, tendrá algo que ver con lo que está pasando? – levante la mirada viéndolo y este solo seguía comiendo tranquilamente – maldita sea, di algo – ya me estaba molestando tanta tranquilidad.

- Ya Haya-chan. Te estás alterando – me levanto del sillón y a empujones me llevo a donde estaba la habitación del idiota – tu también debes dormir.

- Qué?, te estoy contando esto! Puede ser importante!

- Solo son sueños.

- Qué? – me detuve y lo mire.

- Un sueño que sueñas es solo un sueño.

- …

- No fue eso lo que te dijeron?

Cerró la puerta dejándome dentro de la habitación de Yamamoto. Di un suspiro y me di la vuelta encontrando al idiota dormido en su cama. Las palabras del idiota me relajaron un poco, pero también me hicieron dudar. No está bien tomar esto a la ligera. Qué tal si se trata de una señal?

Me acerque a la cama y lo observe dormir. Se veía cansado y a pesar de sus replicas cayo como tronco en su cama. Si será idiota.

"Nunca desistas de un sueño. Solo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él"

- Hm las palabras de Asari…tal vez, deba de esperar un poco…para ver de qué trata.

Di un último suspiro para sacarme la frustración y rodeando la cama me acosté a un lado de él. Yamamoto dándome la espalda y yo mirando el techo. Byakuran dormirá aquí…en el sillón?

- Hm que me importa, además primero debe recuperar energía.

Sentí movimiento y mire al idiota, dormido se dio la vuelta y me apreso en sus brazos. Me quede estático y con los ojos más que abierto. Si bien ya había dormido con él, incluso así de juntos, no sé porque ahora me estaba sonrojando al verlo directo a la cara. Mi corazón se acelero mas cuando sentí su aliento rosar en mi cuello.

- Su-suéltame! – sin pensarlo más le golpe su cara con una almohada.

- Pe..qué?... – completamente abochornado me levante de la cama mirándolo un tanto aterrado – Haya..to?...- este aun parecía medio dormido y eso por alguna razón me molesto.

- No…no me toques.

- Eh?...- se medio sentó en la cama y se sobo los ojos – pero..que te…pasa? - termino por tirarse a la cama nuevamente y comenzó a roncar.

- Imbécil! – lo golpe a puño firme en su estomago y este grito adolorido.

* * *

(Pov Yamamoto)

Maldita mi suerte. Me levante del sillón mientras bostezaba escandalosamente. Anoche Hayato por alguna razón me corrió de mi propia cama, de varias patadas y golpes termine durmiéndome en el living. No entendía su actitud ni tampoco le tome mucha importancia. En ese momento lo único que quería era descansar, había tenido un día demasiado pesado.

Y ahora levantarme temprano para ir a clases, sinceramente no quera ir, quería quedarme y esta vez dormir en mi cama, pero no podía. Camine a mi habitación para ducharme y cambiarme. Entre sin pedir permiso y el chico seguía durmiendo cómodamente

- Tsk, suerte la tuya…

Un tanto envidioso por la suerte de él me fui al baño. Fue una rápida ducha de lo contrario terminare llegando tarde otra vez. Me puse los pantalones y con toalla en mi cabeza salí a buscar mi camisa. Encontré a Hayato despierto y tan pronto me vio su cara se torno roja le iba preguntar si le pasaba algo. Solo alcance a abrir mi boca cuando siento su puño en mi rostro.

- Qué te pasa?! Deja de golpearme! – con una mano me sobe el lugar herido.

- Deja de atormentarme!

- Que qué?! – trataba de parar sus manos con las mías, pero realmente estaba tentado a maltratarme mas.

- Oh! Haya-chan, Take-chan! El desayuno está listo!

- Ah?/ eh? - ambos nos detuvimos y vino la llegada sonriente de Byakuran.

Terminado ese pequeño pleito fuimos a la mesa a desayunar. El peli-blanco tomo asiento muy feliz y con Hayato nos quedamos de pie viendo incrédulos los que había sobre la mesa.

- Quieres matarnos a base de caries?

- Ya Haya-chan! Toma asiento

- Y una mierda si crees que comeré tus porquerías!

Mientras ellos discutían por el desayuno fui al refrigerador a sacar cualquier cosa para comer. El desayuno de Byakuran solo eran sus dulces que le había comprado. Vaya porquería. Me prepare una tostada con mermelada y camine a la puerta, se me hacia tarde.

- Ya me voy!

Ellos seguían en su discusión y sonreí por ver mi apartamento en ese extraño aire que se había formado desde la llegada de Hayato. Ya no estaba conviviendo solo y el tenerlos a ellos aquí…hacía de esto más vivo.

- Qué esperas idiota? Llegaras tarde!

- Suerte en tus clases Take-chan!

Después de esas palabras volvieron a su pelea. Quité la maltrecha puerta y con una última mirada a su pelea verbal, me marche sonriente.

* * *

-Continuará-


	7. Chapter 7

**Pequeñas sorpresas**

* * *

Había llegado a clases en tiempo record y con un gran alivio me senté en mi pupitre. Mire a mi alrededor, todos mis compañero hablaban en sus grupos, que tranquilo se sentía. Y pensar que yo hace menos de una semana tenía una vida ordinaria y casi monótona. Y ahora tenía más enemigos de los que pude tener en toda mi infancia en menos de un día.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, algunos de mis compañeros en los recesos me preguntaron por mis heridas, solo pude inventarles unas pobres mentiras.

Ahora me encontraba en la clase de entrenamiento físico. Y me temo que me volverán a preguntar por mis heridas, una en especial que tenía en mi brazo. Que ahora estaba totalmente expuesta al llevar una polera de mangas cortas.

- OHH! YAMAMOTO!

Y la persona más escandalosa tenía que ser, que venía corriendo a donde estaba.

- OH! QUE TE OCURRIO EN EL BRAZO?! QUISIERON ASALTARTE?!

- Senpai…shhh – le hice señas para que bajara la voz, como siempre. Este capto de inmediato y se acerco

- Perdón! Te asaltaron?

- Haha… - me sobe la nuca un tanto nervioso – algo así…?

- Ah?! No entiendo!

Era tan difícil conversar con él. Teniendo en cuenta que a cada minuto gritaba y aparte de que no entendía. Me fue difícil el decirle que era lo que él decía; un asalto frustrado.

- Si es así! – coloco sus manos en mis hombros – no te preocupes! Te acompañare y los golpeare extremadamente fuerte!

- No es necesario Senpai…- con una gotita de sudor trataba de tranquilizar al eufórico chico.

- Te seguiré camino a tu departamento para ver si se atreven a asaltarte de nuevo!

- Senpai…

- ENTONCES LOS GOLPEARE! EXTREMO! – elevo sus brazos para gritar llamando así la atención de todos

- SASAGAWA! YAMAMOTO! - los gritos del profesor nos asusto acallando, con ello, al chico – 1 hora de trote alrededor de la cancha!

Con un suspiro resignado comencé a trotar por la cancha en compañía del peli-blanco. Este me hiso una seña con su mano, una de que todo estaba bien.

(Pov Gokudera)

Acostado sobre el sofá, con mi mano elevada sobre mi cara, miraba el collar. Necesitábamos un plan, movernos con la mayor cautela posible. Yamamoto apenas está entrenando y es solo un humano común y corriente, yo no puedo luchar y Byakuran en este momento es un completo inútil que depende de su fuerza física.

- Hahaha

Tal vez debamos usarlo de señuelo. Aun puede usar su poder aunque por cortos lapsos, pues no tiene su anillo. Y el idiota es bien duro así que no creo que lo maten y en el peor de los casos solo nos quedaremos con un Guardián menos…no, no puedo pensar así.

- Wuaha! No puedo creerlo, que idiota!

Reemplazar después a Byakuran sería un maldito problema.

- Hahaha!

Y yo no tendré la paciencia de buscar a otro idiota.

- Hahah-

- Quieres callarte? – le pregunte cuando agoto mi preciada paciencia. Lo había golpeado dejándolo en el suelo. Deje el pesado libro en la mesita y volví acostarme en el sillón.

- Haya-chan es cruel…

- Hm…- lo ignore y volví a mis pensamientos.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Las clases ya habían terminado y caminaba tranquilo por las calles.

- OHH! DONDE ESTAN MALDITOS?!

Bueno tan tranquilo no iba. Senpai me acompañaba de regreso a mi apartamento. Y su presencia y gritos perturbaban a más de alguno en la calle.

- SALGAN! COBARDES!

Sin darme cuenta había apresurado el paso, quería llegar pronto para que el chico dejara de gritar en vano. Esos tipos no vendrán solo porque él les está gritando.

- NO LES TENGO MIEDO! METANSE CONMIGO!

- Senpai…

Terminamos llegando a mi hogar y no quería que esto pasara, se me había olvidado el pobre estado de mi puerta.

- OOHH! YAMAMOTO! ENTRARON A ROBAR A TU CASA DE DIEZ PISOS!

- …es un apartamento, Senpai.

No tenia caso hablarle, él ya había entrado.

- OH! LOS LADRONES! DETENGANSE MALDITOS! AGH!

Entre y encontré a Senpai tirado en la alfombra del living, Byakuran lo tenía retenido con las manos sobre su espalda. Di un suspiro al ver como inútilmente trataba de quitárselo de encima.

- Byakuran, quieres soltarlo?

- Es un amigo Take-chan?

Asentí y el Guardián lo soltó. Senpai rápidamente se alejo del chico acercándose a mí, lo miro un rato y después se acerco a susurrarme.

- Que amigos más extraños tienes Yamamoto. El peli-blanco parece un peligroso delincuente y el mocoso…que pasado de moda esta.

- …

Hubo un pequeño silencio y no fui el único sorprendido, mire a Hayato que también había escuchado y este se veía igual de sorprendido que yo.

- Senpai…- llame la atención del chico mientras iba donde Hayato – me hablas también de este chico? – lo tome por los hombros y se lo mostré al peli-blanco, este asintió sin entender.

- Si, es tu primo o algo?

- …

* * *

Después de explicarle vagamente que solo eran amigos mío, Senpai se fue dejándonos con una terrible duda o al menos para Hayato.

- Sucedió lo mismo que con ese niño – dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Hayato en el sillón.

- Aun así…no debería de pasar – me respondió este mientras miraba sus manos.

- Haya-chan…lo mas probable es que ahora si puedas.

- … - el chico levanto la mirada hacia el peli-blanco y yo solo los miraba sin entender nada.

- A que te refieres? – le pregunte.

- A nada…- me respondió Hayato mientras se levantaba – ahora presten atención que esto es más importante – solo asentimos, aunque yo aun dudando de que secreto guardaban – tenemos que recuperar el anillo que perdió el idiota. Yamamoto te pasare el collar para que saques a Jirou, lo utilizaremos para buscarlos y después…- miro al peli-blanco – Byakuran tendrás que llamar su atención para sacarlos, no creo que el anillo que les mostraron sea el real…

- Si, yo también lo creí – dijo el oji-violeta – su presencia era distinta.

- Yamamoto iremos a la guarida de ellos – solo asentí – si estás conmigo no notaran tu presencia.

- Mn? - ahí no le entendí y lo mire interrogante.

- Es el poder de Haya-chan!

- …no entiendo.

- Haya-chan es prácticamente un fantasma. No tiene presencia material y por extraño que te parezca los que están a su alrededor tampoco. Por lo tanto si conseguimos el anillo y Haya-chan lo tiene los otros no lo sabrán ni notaran la presencia de ninguno.

- Ohh… - abrí la boca tan sorprendido como lo haría niño.

- Ahora que entendieron…prepárense, partiremos ahora.

- Noo… - ambos miramos la infantil negación de Byakuran.

- Porque?...- Hayato ya parecía fastidiado.

- Aun estoy cansado…salgamos a la noche Haya-chan. Es mucho más seguro y conveniente.

- …tu…solo quieres ver tus porquerías de caricaturas!

- Hahaha

Y ya estaban peleando otra vez. Los deje solos y me fui a mi habitación, había dado por hecho que saldríamos a la noche, pues Hayato no pareció negarse solo golpearlo. Haría el pequeño trabajo que me dejaron ahora que tengo tiempo. Busque lo necesario y lo lleve todo al escritorio. Me disponía a empezar pero la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta.

- Mm?...qué pasa?...- le pregunte al chico desde mi escritorio.

- …el idiota gritón - se refería a Senpai? -…dijo que mi ropa no está a moda - hiso un pequeño puchero que lo encontré extrañamente lindo.

- Puf-haha…no me digas que le crees?

- Es mentira?...- me pregunto fastidiado.

- Tu mismo dijiste que no tenia caso cambiarte… - le dije mientras volvía mi atención a mi trabajo – después de todo los demás no pueden verte.

- … - no dijo nada por unos segundos – quiero intentar…

- … - lo mire un momento, se había sonrojado y desviaba su mirada. Parpadee confundido – bueno…creo que en mi ropero tengo algo que te pueda quedar.

Me levante ante la mirada del menor. Fui al ropero y busque ropa antigua que ya no usaba, que por alguna razón siempre guardaba. Termine encontrando unos jeans y poleras. Se las pase y este las miraba curioso.

- Sabes cómo ponértelos?

- Acaso crees que soy tan idiota?

Enojado tomo las ropas y se metió en el baño. No entiendo su cambiante actitud. Me rasque la nuca divertido y volví a mi zona de trabajo. Paso un buen rato cuando el chico por fin salió del baño y cuando lo vi me sorprendí un poco, se veía muy cambiado.

- Me quedan grande…

- Ciertamente - dije un tanto embobado por la apariencia de él – te ves bien – termine de decirle con una sonrisa.

(Pov Gokudera)

Esa tierna sonrisa que me dedico me hiso estremecer. Un tanto cohibido me senté en la cama para no verlo. Creo que no noto el sonrojo que me había provocado pues pronto siguió con su trabajo. Lo mire de reojo unos segundos para después desviarla y arreglar mi ropa.

Solo tenía curiosidad por lo que usaban. Hasta Byakuran estaba usando este tipo de ropas. Aunque con ellas no sentía tanta libertad pues se sentían mas apretadas, y aun así no eran incomodas. Además estas ropas tenían un leve aroma a…al idiota.

* * *

La noche había llegado, nos encontrábamos en el living y le había pasado el collar a Yamamoto.

- Y ahora?...- pregunto este viendo el objeto con una nerviosa sonrisa.

- Hay algo más aparte de la sangre que recorre el cuerpo. Energía vital que fluye en forma de ondas– le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- …energía…vital?

- Lo que tienes que hacer Take-chan; es convertir tu determinación en una llama. Solo imagínatelo.

Y tal parece que el idiota…no era tan idiota. Entendió perfectamente lo que le decíamos. Afilo los ojos con determinación mientras apretaba firmemente el collar. Este emitió un leve y momentáneo resplandor. Lo logro.

- Llama a Jirou…- le susurre con una leve sonrisa.

- …Jirou…

Decir que se asusto fue poco, soltó aterrado el collar cuando este comenzó a emanar una llama de un hermoso color celeste como el agua. Ahogo un grito de sorpresa cuando esa llama tomo forma de un perrito akita. Hace tiempo que no veía al can.

- Que…que lindo…- el perro le tomo rápidamente cariño cuando ya estaba sobre él tratando de lamerle la cara.

- Ya que la cosa peluda salió…vámonos - dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pronto me siguieron junto con el perro. Ya en la calle Byakuran le mostro el trozo de ropa a Jirou, este lo olfateo y salió corriendo por las calles siguiéndole nosotros. Luego de varios minutos fuimos a dar bien lejos de donde estábamos.

- En Kokuyo?...

Murmuro Yamamoto. El lugar era un completo desierto de casas abandonadas. El mal estado de estas me hacía sospechar que en cualquier lugar podrían estar esos tipos. De no ser por mí de seguro a estos ya los hubieran encontrado.

- No se alejen de mi…- les susurre. Ambos asintieron.

Seguimos cautelosos a Jirou, observando atento a nuestro alrededor. Cuando el can se detuvo nos pusimos alerta mientras nos agachábamos y mirábamos el lugar. Habíamos llegado?

- Tal parece…que están ese viejo edificio – hablo Byakuran mientras hacía ademán de ir.

- Detente idiota…- le detuve agarrando su chaqueta – espera a que nosotros entremos, imbécil…

- Haha

Dejamos al peli-blanco en la entrada de ese lugar y nosotros entramos. Jirou caminaba como si fuera su propio hogar y lo que más me molestaba es que Yamamoto imitaba al perro.

- Idiota, no camines con tanta tranquilidad.

- Mh?– se detuvo y me miro, él iba delante de mi – te estresas demasiado.

- … - solo le dedique una molesta mirada. Si alzo la voz corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertos – no bajes la guardia – dije al pasar a un lado de él.

- Preocupado?

- Cállate…

No dijimos más, o por lo menos yo no. El idiota se veía feliz a mi lado y me mosqueaba ese hecho. Maldición no es momento de tanta tranquilidad!. Que no entiende que en cualquier momento nos pueden atacar?!

- Eh? - Yamamoto me detuvo con una mano en mi hombro – que pas-

- Shhh

Mire más adelante, Jirou se había detenido y colocado en posición de ataque. Estaban aquí?. Con cuidado nos posicionamos cerca de la pared y avanzamos con cautela. Yamamoto iba delante y nos acercamos a una puerta, vio cuidadosamente en su interior.

- No hay nadie…- me susurro.

Pensábamos en avanzar por ese pasillo pero Jirou entro en la habitación. Estuve a punto de gritarle pero Yamamoto coloco su mano en mi boca. No presto atención a mis, silenciosos, reclamos.

Entramos también a la habitación y Jirou volvió al collar. Yamamoto me dirigió una mirada extrañado y yo solo la ignore. En ese cuarto no parecía haber nadie, pero había otra puerta entreabierta. Mas antes de hacer un movimiento afuera apareció un fuerte resplandor, Byakuran ya estaba llamando la atención?. Ese idiota.

- Qu- iba a reclamarle a Yamamoto por haberme tomado de la cintura y acorrálame en el interior de un viejo armario. Que se cree?!

- Shhh

- Mh?

Cuidadosamente entrecerró la puerta de este. Había alguien más. Escuchamos ruido y vimos que salió una pequeña niña de cabellos azulados y cortos.

- Mukuro-sama?

Ella se poso en la ventana y asustada salió de la habitación. Qué rayos?.

- Mnsnt…

- Mh?- quito su mano mirándome curioso.

- Suéltame, idiota…

Con una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa me soltó. Salí seguido de Yamamoto. La chica tal parece había salido del edificio. Y los demás?. Aun no mostraban señales. Con cuidado fuimos a la habitación de donde salió la niña.

- Que… - tan pronto entre me sorprendí.

- … - Yamamoto miro curioso sin entender.

- Mmh! Msmtm! Mmsndn!

No espere que encontraríamos al otro Guardián atado cual animal en el suelo.

* * *

-Continuará-


	8. Chapter 8

**Escandaloso agrupamiento**

* * *

No entendía absolutamente nada. Hayato vio sorprendido al niño que encontramos, por un momento creí que era nuestro enemigo, pero porque los otros lo dejaría atado?. Descarte esa posibilidad cuando Hayato se acerco a él.

- Se puede saber…Como permitiste esto?!

- Mnt!? Mntn!Mtnt!

- Tsk…maldito idiota.

Hayato lo desato sin mucho cuidado y yo solo me mantuve confundido en mi lugar.

- Porque me tratas así?! Maldito! Trátame mejor!

- Cállate!

No sé donde quedo la discreción, porque ni Hayato ni el pequeño niño estaban tratándolos siquiera. Esto no está bien, nos pueden descubrir si son escandalosos, de hecho no sé como aun no nos han descubierto.

- Hayato…- me acerque a él y antes de que siguiera gritando le tape la boca – si no guardas silencio ellos van a venir y-

- No vendrán…

- … - mire confundido al niño y Hayato también poso la vista en el – como que no vendrán?- le pregunte.

- Ellos no están aquí.

- … - que no estaban? – ah! Será porque Byakuran los está distrayendo? – dije con una sonrisa.

- Byakuran? – el niño me miro confundido – también esta Byakuran aquí?! – de pronto pareció muy feliz y se abrazo a Hayato.

- Mnt! – el chico se removió y me golpeo la mano para quitársela – salte de encima!, maldito engendro! – con un fuerte golpe lo tiro a la pared cual fuera un balón.

- Agh! Maldito mocoso! - se acaricio su adolorida zona mientras nos miraba furioso, bueno esa mirada iba para Hayato.

- Mira quien lo dice- el chico se levanto y amenazante fue donde el niño – estúpido bastardo te dejaste capturar.

- Ah..b-bueno…- el otro se veía atemorizado.

- Hayato

- Que quieres?! – volteo furiosos a verme y solo le dedique una nerviosa sonrisa.

- Él…es el otro Guardián?

- … - me vio extrañado y después dio un suspiro – si, es el inútil Guardián…Skull-el llorón.

- Ah! No soy llorón!

Creo que este tipo de relación tienen los Guardianes, a base de golpe. Pues eso estaban haciendo precisamente ellos.

- Bueno eso explica porque no salió nadie a recibirme. No hay nadie aquí.

Los tres volteamos y miramos un tanto sorprendidos la llegada del peli-blanco. El niño se soltó del agarre de Hayato y se lanzo a los brazos del recién llegado.

- Byakura!

Solo que este antes de que lo tocaran le dio un golpe dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

- Porque…nadie me quiere?- gimoteo en el suelo.

- No había nadie afuera?- pregunto Hayato.

- Nop…espere a que alguien saliera, solo me encontré una pequeña niña perdida.

- … - estaba hablando de la pequeña que salió de este cuarto? – le hiciste algo? – le pregunte.

- No, esta inconsciente en el otro cuarto. No se veía amenazante asi que no la mate –termino con una sonrisa. Como puede decir que no la lastimo si la dejo inconsciente?

- … - Hayato miro al peli-blanco para después dirigir una escalofriante mirada al niño – Skull

- S-si! – rápidamente se sentó en el suelo.

- Dijiste que ellos no estaban…- el chico se agacho a la altura del niño – a donde fueron?

- B-bueno…- el otro miraba nervioso cualquier lugar que no fuera la cara de Hayato –no lo se.

- …

- … -el pequeño se puso más nervioso ante la mirada poco amigable de Hayato.

- El pacificador…lo tienes?

- … - guardo silencio unos segundos para finalmente negar muy lentamente.

- … - muy calmadamente Hayato se levanto ocultando su mirada, para después patear al otro como si fuera, otra vez, un balón – MALDITO ENGENDRO! NO NOS SIRVES DE NADA!

Lo único que escuchamos fuer el grito que dio el otro al salir volando por una ventana.

* * *

En la supuesta guarida no había nadie. El lugar estaba totalmente desierto. A la pequeña niña la dejamos durmiendo en uno de los viejos sillones. Byakuran ya le había preguntado por nuestros agresores, ella no sabía nada, era solo una humana común y corriente. Pero que por alguna razón estaba involucrada con ellos. Pero Hayato no quiso darle más vuela al asunto por lo que nos marchamos.

Por el camino recogimos al inconsciente niño llamado Skull. El pobre me da lástima, ni Hayato ni Byakuran parecen tenerle aprecio. Bueno concretamente yo fui por él, los otros pasaron a un lado de él como si formara parte del paisaje.

* * *

Llegamos a mi apartamento. Uno feliz, otro enfadado, uno inconsciente y pues la verdad yo me sentía aliviado, no tuvimos que enfrentarnos con nadie, por lo tanto el hecho de volver intactos me alegro.

- Preparare la cena – dije cuando todos se fueron a sentar en el living – aun es muy temprano.

- Si, haz lo que quieras. – me respondió Hayato.

Le sonreí y me fui a la cocina, ellos querían hablar por lo que los dejare solos en sus asuntos.

(Pov Gokudera)

Yamamoto fue a la cocina. Lo mire de reojo mientras desaparecía en ese cuarto. Mire a los Guardianes.

- Porque te tenían atado? – el mocoso ya se había recuperado y ahora estaba sentado en la alfombra – porque ellos no estaban?

- Bueno…cuando tuve consciencia ya me encontraba allí. La mocosa me cuidaba…unos tipos me quitaron mi pacificador…- hiso una pose de estar pensándolo mucho. Eso me fastidiaba – ah!...uno de ellos le hablo a la niña. Le dijo que dentro de unos días vendrían…no sé porque…

- …dentro de unos días?

- Sip!...- se levanto y se subió a la pequeña mesa del living – yo creo que ellos se fueron para recuperar energía.

- !

Junto con Byakuran nos sorprendimos y el otro se sentó sobre la mesa al tener nuestra completa atención.

- Recuperar energía…- susurre. Eran iguales a nosotros?

- Sí, porque ellos dijeron que estarían aquí dentro de cinco días totalmente recuperados.

- …dijiste que no sabias – mencione molesto.

- Dije que no se a donde fueron…mocoso – escupió lo ultimo con burla.

- Ah!? Maldito infeliz! – lo agarre del cuello. Mi paciencia ya se había agotado!

(Pov Yamamoto)

Escuchaba griteríos en el living, de seguro ya están peleando. Di un suspiro, ahora con la llegada de este último y aparentemente revoltoso Guardián, mis días no serán muy tranquilos. Y yo que necesitaba de tanta concentración en mis estudios. Ahora no solo debo preocuparme de los estudios y de ayudar al viejo, sino que también entrenar y procurar que mi vida no corra riesgo si tengo que enfrentarme con esos tipos.

Di otro largo suspiro mientras empezaba ordenar la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba todo listo

- Ya está la cena! – los llame y estos me vieron, dos de ellos feliz y uno malhumorado.

- Comida! – se escucho el grito del niño

En cosa de segundos ya estaba acomodados en la mesa aunque Hayato tardo mas. A cada uno le coloque su porción.

- Porque a mi solo arroz mojado?! – pregunto el niño con disgusto, sonreí ante su reclamo.

- Es porque eres un bebe – le dije amistoso.

- Ah?! Yo no soy un bebe! Quiero comer carne! – con esos berrinches, claramente me decía que era un bebe.

- Cállate enano! – grito molesto Hayato- comete eso o no tendrás nada!

- No soy enano! Mocoso enojón!

- Ah?! Cretino!

- Ah! Hayato!

No se puede comer ni siquiera en paz. Estaban armando un alboroto en medio de la cena. Byakuran era el único que comía tranquilamente, ajeno a la pelea que estábamos envueltos.

* * *

Habían dejado un lío en la mesa. Me toco ordenar todo solo, bueno lo prefería así a que se quedaran y en vez de ayudar armaran otro escándalo.

Terminado me fui a mi habitación. Ellos estaban en el living peleando otra vez. En serio, a quien se le ocurrió agruparlos?. Cansado pase de ellos y fui a terminar mi trabajo que aun no acababa. Definitivamente dormiré poco hoy. Y a este ritmo no se cuanto durare.

* * *

Hace un rato que había dejado de escuchar sus griteríos. Eso me conformo. Había pasado como una hora tratando de concentrarme en mi trabajo y ahora al fin podía seguir con tranquilidad.

Escuche que la puerta se abría, era Hayato que entraba con apariencia cansadora y tan pronto me vio frunció en ceño enojado, le dedique una sonrisa, intuyendo porque era ese enfado.

- No te preocupes, cuando termine mi trabajo me iré.

Me miro de reojo y sin decir nada se fue a acostar a la cama. Resople confundido, a que venía esa actitud ahora?. Bueno no quise pensar en eso ahora, necesito terminar esto, quiero dormir…aunque sea en el sillón.

* * *

Maldita sea ya eran las 2:00 am y aun me faltaba. Tengo clases en seis horas más, después tengo que ir donde mi viejo a ayudarle en su restaurante y luego entrenaría un poco. Y yo aquí muriéndome de sueño.

- Fastidioso – susurre para no despertar al chico que dormía cómodamente en MI cama.

Lo mire de reojo, estaba dormido dándome la espalda.

* * *

Bueno el condenado trabajo lo termine a las 2:56 am. Guarde todo cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido me levante de la silla para ir a dormir un poco.

- Idiota…

- … - me quede quieto junto a la puerta unos segundos y después mire hacia atrás – lo siento, no quise despertarte.

- Si quieres…- me susurro sin dejarme ver su rostro – puedes dormir aquí, es tu cama después de todo. No tengo porque echarte…

- …bueno…anoche lo hiciste – le comente gracioso.

- Imbécil…- de entre las sabanas me permitió ver sus ojos. Estaba avergonzado, aunque lo no lograba ver su rostro lo sabia – Skull está ocupando tu cama improvisada.

- … - me raque la nuca – bueno si es así…entonces no tengo donde dormir.

Me miro y después se arropo completamente bajo las sabanas. Saque una pequeña sonrisa y fui al lado contrario de la cama. Me quite la ropa y me acosté mirando el techo con las manos bajo mi cabeza. Mire de reojo al chico para después girarme completo para verlo.

- Oye…- le llame y este ni se movió para verme – es mi idea o estas mas esquivo conmigo?

- …no se a que te refieres.

- Anoche dijiste que no te tocara, cuando eres tu el que se acuesta a mi lado – al decir eso él dio un pequeño brinco – no recuerdo si te toque, estaba dormido…- pensé en eso que dije y me asuste un poco- oye…acaso me propase contigo? –me levante mirándolo un tanto aterrado

- Qué?! – este se quito las sabanas viéndome rojo- no!..digo, bueno…en realidad…- miro hacia un lado perturbado y abochornado. Acaso realmente hice algo? – olvídalo… - se volvió a tumbar tapándose con las mantas.

- …como quieres que lo olvide?, hice algo malo?

- No hiciste…nada…-me susurro dejándome confundido

- Entonces

- Ya cállate!...- me medio grito sin verme para después dar un suspiro – duérmete…

Lo mire sin entender. Realmente no comprendo su actitud. Bueno si no había hecho nada malo podía dormir tranquilo. Mire el reloj de mesa, mierda ya eran 3:27 am. Me tumbe en la cama y en cuestión de segundo me dormí.

* * *

"_luz, luz anaranjada se veía en todas partes. Quemando, arrasando con todo._

_Inmóvil se mantenía con la vista fija y perdida en un bulto negro, consumiéndose con las llamas se desvanecía en cenizas. Movió sus manos mirándolas tembloroso._

_Carmesí. Liquido carmesí se combinaban con pequeñas gotitas que caían. Lloraba sin tener razón sobre ellas._

_Ahogo un lastimero gemido cuando miro por última vez el cuerpo que era consumido por el fuego_

- _Lo siento_

_Cerró los ojos dejándose vencer."_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y di una gran bocanada de aire mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación. Qué rayos fue eso?. Una pesadilla?. Pero se veía tan real. Pase mi mano por mi frente, estaba sudando. No recuerdo haber tenido algún sueño que me dejara así.

- Fue un sueño…- me susurre.

Quise mover mi otro brazo para acomodarme mejor pero no pude. Curioso mire y me encontré una cabellera negra…

- Pero que…- desconcertado mire al chico que dormía plácidamente usando mi brazo de almohada.

Y luego dice que soy yo el que lo toca, cuando claramente él se acerco a mí!. Yo estaba en el mismo lugar en que me quede, él se había arrastrado media cama para usarme de cojín. Di un suspiro mirando el techo. Con los brazos extendidos me relaje y deje que el chico durmiera así, si lo despierto luego dirá que soy yo el que pervierte sus sueños.

Sueño…

Ese sueño…fue como si yo estuviera ahí. Mirando esas manos ensangrentadas mientras todo a mí alrededor se quemaba. Y aun así y al mismo tiempo…era como si no fuera yo. No sentía dolor ni desesperación, era solo un mero espectador.

- Bueno…solo fue un sueño.

Ya no tenía ganas de dormir. Mire el reloj y eran las 3:34 am. No había dormido ni una hora. Ni siquiera diez minutos, Maldición.

- No puede ser…- lloriquee quedito en esa habitación.

* * *

Mas que molesto me levante y fui directo a la ducha. No había dormido nada!. Bueno estaba exagerando, había dormido a lo mucho dos horas. Tarde bastante en recuperar el sueño y cuando por fin lo hice escucho los reclamos y golpes de Hayato diciendo que YO lo estaba abrasando!. Y no solo eso, afuera de la habitación se escuchaba la pelea de Byakuran y el niño.

Me encerré en la duche mientras sentía el agua helada calarme hasta los huesos. Quería bajar el mal temperamento. Salí de ella con una toalla en la cintura y con un mejor humor, o lo intente.

- No te acerques pervertido!

Tan pronto salgo me encuentro al otro molesto por verme y yo solo lo mire sin interés. Aquí el aprovechado era otro.

- No tengo interés en tocar a un mocoso…- dije ofendido aunque el resentido fue otro.

- Que dices imbécil?!

No hice caso a sus reclamos y me cambie de ropa.

- Que haces degenerado?! Cámbiate en otro lugar!

- Aich! Por todo reclamas! – le encare molesto. No había dormido nada y sus gritos me hacia palpitar mi cabeza – si tanto te molesta, sal de mi habitación!

- No tengo porque hacerte caso! IDIOTA!

Y después de ese gran grito salió cerrando con un fuerte golpe la puerta. No se dio cuenta que me hiso caso de todas formas? Aunque hubiera preferido que lo hiciera más calmado.

- Mi cabeza…- me toque el dicho lugar.

Termine de arreglarme y salí. Mire el escándalo que tenían ellos. Definitivamente a este paso…no se cuanto durare.

- Ah! Take-chan! Bueno días! – cariñoso me saludo el peli-blanco mientras comía algo. Dulce supongo.

- Buenos – fue un regular saludo. Fui directo a la cocina para buscar algo de comer e irme.

- Que comeremos?! – el niño me había seguido y se sentó entusiasmado en la mesa, literalmente.

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo de prepararles algo – dije disculpándome con una sonrisa.

- Qué?! Entonces quien cocinara!? Hayato?! Byakuran?! No! esos imbéciles no saben hacer na!

- Idiota! – Hayato había venido corriendo para golpear al niño dejándole sin terminar sus reclamos –si tanto te molesta que cocine hazlo tu!

Mejor no comería nada. En buscar algo y escucharlos mientras lo hago harán que mi cabeza estalle. Salí tranquilamente, bueno no tan tranquilo, de la cocina mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, tome mis cosas y emprendí huida.

- Que tengas un buen día Take-chan

Mire al peli-blanco que miraba tranquilo la televisión. Sonreí amenamente y salí. Compraría algo por el camino.

* * *

Ya en el centro entre a una tienda para comprar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, era lo que con más urgencia necesitaba. Al salir no prestaba mucha atención y termine chocando con alguien.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

Me disculpe al ver que había empujado a una pequeña niña, por suerte no la vote a ella pero si lo que llevaba. Recogí unas cuantas bolsas y se las entregue. Ella me sonrió gentilmente mientras las tomaba y dentro de la interior de una saco una más pequeña ofreciéndomela.

- Eh?…no es necesario – trate de negarme y ella solo tomo mis manos y dejo el pequeño presente.

- Gracias…- me susurro y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Mire la pequeña bolsita de color anaranjado. Para haber chocado con ella, soltar sus bolsas y posterior entregárselas, eso era demasiado. La mire y ella ya no estaba en el camino.

Me quede quieto en ese lugar unos momentos. Bueno solo fue un presente de una pequeña niña de azulada mirada.

* * *

-Continuará-


	9. Chapter 9

**Fantasma en la facultad**

* * *

Cuando llegue a clases a penas me senté me quede dormido, no supe más de la clase hasta cuando esta termino. Suerte para mí que la profesora ya tenía su edad, por lo tanto pude descansar sin interrupciones, pues esta ni noto que dormía. Aunque no paso lo mismo en la hora siguiente.

- Yamamoto Takeshi! – el grito del profesor me despertó de inmediato – si tanto le aburre mi clase, puede marcharse!

- … - aun con sueño lo mire – disculpe…no volverá a pasar.

El profesor, echando humo, siguió con la clase. Mire mi cuaderno de notas y las pocas palabras que habían ahí se me revolvían en la cabeza. Cerré los ojos sobándome la sien, aun tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Los abrí mirando la ventana. Estaba nublado, tal vez también llovería.

(Pov Gokudera)

Me encontraba tumbado en el sillón analizando el collar tranquilamente cuando siento que me golpearon bruscamente en mi estomago.

- Qué te pasa?! Imbécil! – de inmediato me levanto viendo al idiota mocoso.

- Tengo hambre! Prepárame algo!

- Qué?! Desde cuando eres el puto jefe?! – lo agarre de sus mejillas estirándolas – no tengo porque prepararte nada!

- Gyaa! Suéltame! Mocoso enojón!

Estábamos en esa absurda discusión cuando sentimos una presencia detrás nuestro y posterior me vi con la cara en el suelo. Parpadee confundido mientras escuchaba los lloriqueos de Skull a un lado mio.

- Con razón Take-chan se marcho con una cara de fastidio. Sus griteríos molestan demasiado.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con una mala aura en Byakuran. Me puse nervioso ante eso. Inquieto trate saliva con dificultad.

* * *

- Tsk, ya aprendí la puta lección! Déjame salir imbécil! – dije mientras golpeaba la puerta

- No hasta que modules tu lenguaje.

- …_"desgraciado"…_

El idiota de Byakuran me había encerrado en el baño y a Skull…la verdad no se a donde lo dejo. Como parte de nuestro castigo estaríamos encerrados hasta que llegase el idiota de Yamamoto. Alejados para ya no armar tanto escándalo.

No era mi culpa! Ese mocoso me provocaba y como si yo no fuera a responder!.

Bueno, está bien. Nos estábamos pasando con nuestros griteríos. Tal vez era la nostalgia por no habernos visto por tanto tiempo…

Y una mierda que fuera eso.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Termino la clase, choque con la puerta al salir. El siguiente bloque empezaba en una hora más por lo que iría a dormir un rato en el patio cerca de la cancha, pues ahí hay un buen lugar para descansar.

A penas llegue me tire sobre el pasto y me golpee la cabeza por una piedra que había. Adolorido me levante y me sobe la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos, otro dolor para mi cabeza.

- Cuidado Yamamoto!

Gire el rostro ante ese llamado, lo único que logre ver fue un balón aproximándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

Definitivo…hoy no es mi día.

* * *

Mi pequeño descanso la pase en la enfermería por recibir un balón en la cara. No fue la gran cosa pero me había dejado una hinchazón en la zona de mi frente. Salí con una gasa cubriendo mi pequeña herida. Ahora había otra clase.

Todo paso normal y el día se fue, ahora a paso lento me encaminaba al restaurante de mi viejo. No sé porque, pero no quiero llegar a mi departamento. No, la razón la sé perfectamente.

Cuando llegue entre y vi a mucha gente allí. Tan pronto me vio mi viejo me grito y con una sonrisa me fui a la cocina.

- Te veo cansado

- Eh?

Me encontraba lavando algunos cubiertos. No había sentido al viejo entrar a la cocina.

- Mucho trabajo?

- … - lo mire mientras él fue al refrigerador para sacar más ingredientes – algo así…

Me miro confundido un momento y yo solo me dedique a seguir con lo mío.

- Cuando termines ahí…puedes ir a tu habitación a descansar un rato.

- Eh? – me gire a verlo pero ya no estaba.

(Pov Gokudera)

No sé cuantas horas habían pasado, o tal vez ni siquiera llevaba una hora aquí adentro, pero ya me estaba aburriendo. A qué hora pensara llegar Yamamoto?. Por su culpa estoy aquí encerrado!...no, esa culpa la tenía el idiota de Skull.

Que estoy pensando? Acaso estoy defendiendo al idiota de Yamamoto?. También es su culpa. No aguanta nada.

- Humano inútil…- sentado a un lado de la puerta abrace mis piernas.

Solo debo esperar tranquilamente para darle el gusto a Byakuran en este puto castigo. De lo contrario temo que haga uno peor después por desobedecerlo. No está en mí obedecer a ningún idiota, pero en estos casos es mejor hacerlo.

Sin levantarme mire por la pequeña ventanilla que había en el baño, afuera parecía atardecer. Maldición, y Yamamoto cuando pensara volver?. Sus clases no demoran tanto, a menos que se haya ido a entrenar donde su padre…y de paso ayudarle, de seguro. Entonces llegara cuando haya anochecido?. Y yo estaré aquí como idiota esperándolo?

* * *

Mierda, me había quedado dormido…en una mala posición. Adolorido me levante y estire un poco mi cuerpo para desentumirlo. Ya había anochecido. Me gire hacia la puerta y con el pie la golpee.

- Oeh! Byakuran! Ya sácame de aquí!

Pose mi oreja en la puerta para escucharlo. Nada, no se oía absolutamente nada del otro lado. Mosqueado patee más fuerte.

- Byakuran!

El puto silencio colmaba mi poca paciencia.

- Maldito desgraciado!

No quise medir mi fuerza y de una patada quite la estorbosa puerta. Que se fuera al carajo su puto castigo!

Y contrario a lo que espere no salió nadie a reclamarme. Confundido mire la habitación, más que por hecho Yamamoto no había llegado a un. Mire el reloj de la mesita, ya eran la 1:45 am?!

- Pero que mierda? En donde se metió Yamamoto?!

Fui al living buscando señales del peli-blanco. No encontré ninguna. Había salido? Y el muy maldito había osado en dejarme encerrado?! Cuando lo encuentre ya verá!

Salí del departamento buscando la presencia de ambos idiotas. No lograba sentir ninguna, maldición.

Corrí por las calles y a pesar de la hora, aun habían personas concurriendo. Llegue hasta donde Yamamoto estudiaba, no había nadie, pero en algunas salas habían luces. Salte la reja y entre tranquilamente.

Al estar ya adentro pasee por los casi oscuros pasillos, a lo lejos se escuchaban lagunas risas. Si el idiota estaba aquí lo matare, por su culpa mi castigo duro más de la cuenta. Mosqueado abrí la puerta en donde se escuchaban los bullicios. Nadie me tomo atención, estaban en su mundo. Solo eran alumnos haciendo alguna clase de trabajo.

- WUAAH!

Di un pequeño brinco por ese grito que me asusto y mire al chico que aterrado me apuntaba.

- La ropa esta flotando!

Mierda!. Se me olvido cambiarme! Salí corriendo por los pasillos mientras escuchaba las voces de ellos más atrás de mí, aunque solo uno de ellos se escuchaba aterrado.

- Humano miedoso – dije serio mientras doblaba en un pasillo y seguía corriendo.

* * *

Al carajo! Me voy de este lugar!

El maldito grito que mando ese mocoso había despertado el interés de los demás que se encontraban en ese lugar. Tan pronto habían escuchado el tonto rumor de un fantasma, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para "buscarme". Bueno tan lejos no estaban de la realidad, era un fantasma prácticamente.

Pero maldición! Había pasado más de una hora corriendo de pasillo en pasillo, escapando de los inútiles que decían haberme visto. Y de paso mientras me buscaban, veía si el idiota de Yamamoto no se les hubiera unido también.

Bueno Yamamoto no estaba en este lugar, era claro. Por lo tanto no tenia caso estar más tiempo aquí. En donde se había metido?

(Pov Yamamoto)

Abrí lentamente los ojos situándome en donde me encontraba. El techo de madera me confirmo que no me encontraba en mi departamento.

- Es verdad…ayer…

Me había quedado a dormir en la casa-restaurante de mi viejo, en mi antigua habitación cuando estudiaba en secundaria.

Me lleve una mano a mi cabeza, ya no me dolía. Definitivamente necesitaba un buen descanso. Mire el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, apenas eran las 6:57 am. Incluso había despertado temprano.

- No es que quiera echarlos, pero me gustaría que no revolotearan tanto.

Aunque creo que pedirles eso sería demasiado para ellos. Después de todo, sus personalidades son así. Es como si me dijeran a mí que dejara de reír como idiota.

Me levante tranquilamente y después de darme una ducha y cambiarme, que por suerte siempre traigo un cambio en mi mochila, baje a la cocina.

Mi viejo me dio un desayuno que hace mucho no tenia. Se sintió aliviado al verme mas recuperado. Y aunque era temprano salí rumbo a la universidad, que desde la casa de mi viejo me quedaba demasiado lejos. Tenía que tomar incluso el tren, que de seguro ira a reventar de gente.

* * *

- Qué?- me susurre viendo incrédulo el papel sobre mi pupitre.

- Tienen exactamente dos horas para contestar – se escuchaba la tranquila voz de la profesora.

Pensé que hoy sería un mejor día. Pero cuando llegue a mi sala me encuentro con que había examen. Examen que la profesora, con cual me había quedado dormido en su clase ayer, había dicho que haría hoy. Esto es lo peor que me ah pasado!

- No…esto puede empeorar - me susurre.

- Pueden comenzar.

Mire atentamente todas las preguntas. Bueno no puedo decir que no sabía ninguna, por Dios si era de la materia que nos habían estado pasando, algo sabré, o eso espero. Leí una pregunta y estaba seguro de la respuesta por lo que marcaria la correcta.

- Esa no es…

- Oh en serio?- me susurre bien bajito. Entonces sería la otra. No es que la estuviera haciendo al azar pero…- eh?

Mire atentamente la espalda de mi compañero de enfrente. Mi conciencia me estaba hablando? No, esa no era la voz de mi conciencia. Gire lentamente el rostro hacia la ventana.

- HAYATO?! – sorprendido me levante de mi asiento alejándome un poco.

- Le sucede algo a la ventana, señor Yamamoto Takeshi?

Mire a la profesora que se había quitado los lentes para verme. No, no era la única, prácticamente todo el salón me veían extrañado.

- Quiere hacer el favor de sentarse y empezar el examen?

- Ah…s-si.. lo siento - acerque mi silla, que la había votado, y me senté.

- Que idiota.

Un tanto incomodo mire a Hayato. Este se encontraba en el marco de la ventana viéndome con un aparente enojo. Por un momento me preocupe por si lo podían ver, pero al observar que nadie había gritado por su inoportuna llegada, lo descarte. Después de todo estaba usando otra vez su yukata. Por lo tanto nadie podía verle y obviamente nadie escucharle.

- Estoy enojado contigo, idiota.

- … - lo mire de reojo y murmurando le hable quedito – ahora no…

- No me importa. Por tu culpa Byakuran me encerró en el baño toda la noche.

Que qué? Que lo habían encerrado y mas encima era mi culpa? Ni siquiera había pasado la noche en mi apartamento y ya me estaban culpando de algo.

- Y más encima tú ni te apareces. En donde estuviste?

- Hayato por favor…

- Por favor nada. Te estuve buscando toda la noche. Y ahora en este lugar creen que hay fantasmas!

- …ah? – deje de lado mi examen y lo mire interrogante –…me buscaste?

- B-Bueno…- aunque se veía molesto, se sonrojo y aparto la mirada – no había nadie en casa. Por lo que salí a buscar a todos. Acabo de dar contigo.

- … - lo mire unos segundos en donde de reojo me miraba y volvía a apartar la vista. Deje de verlo y me concentre en mi examen – estoy bien…

- Qué?! No estaba preocupado!

- Si, si…

- Ya te dije!

- Señor Yamamoto, que tanto cuchichea? - oh maldición – si lo sorprendo hablando solo otra vez, lo expulsare del examen y no tendrá derecho a intentarlo de nuevo– al parecer la profesora que se veía más amable era la peor.

- Si, lo siento…

(Pov Gokudera)

Esa mujer, mejor dicho anciana, se creía con demasiada autoridad. La fulmine con la mirada, aunque no podía verme. Aquí el único con derecho de molestarse con el idiota era yo…

_"Qué?"_

Eso sonó extraño. Deje de matarla con la mirada y mire al idiota que trataba de contestar algo. Luego pase la mirada al resto del salón, la mayoría contestaban tranquilamente, en cambio Yamamoto se veía en aprieto. Acaso no estudio?

- Esa no es, idiota…- dije cuando se decidió a responder- acaso no sabes nada? – el solo me miro rogando con la mirada. Es verdad no puede hablar – quieres…- me sonroje de nuevo, maldición – que te ayude?...

- … - el me miro sorprendido unos segundos. Segundos en que sentía mi cara arder mas. Para después solo sonreírme.

Di un suspiro. Esa sonrisa me hacía sentir un hormigueo en el estomago. Putas mariposas, en qué momento se metieron para devorarme por dentro?.

Baje de la ventana y me pose a su lado. Leía las preguntas y se las decía para que contestara. Él concentrado respondía lo que le decía, en cambio yo me sentí nervioso por la cercanía que yo mismo había impuesto. La hora que le habían dado para su examen paso lento y tortuoso para mí.

* * *

- Al fin! Creí que no respondería nada…- Yamamoto estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza completamente feliz.

Ya había terminado esa clase y ahora caminábamos por los pasillos, uno al lado del otro. El completamente relajado. Y yo con una duda existencial. Porque de pronto me sentía tan nervioso al estar caminando junto a él?. No, no solo caminar. El sentirlo cerca me hace sentir inquieto. Y lo que más maldecía es que esa cercanía me había sonrojar.

- Yamamoto-Senpai!

De pronto una alocada joven nos había detenido, más bien detenido al idiota, posándose al frente nuestro. Esta comenzó a hablarle de algo que no entendía ni me importaba. Pero me moleste cuando lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo un par de pasos para después detenerse y seguir sonriéndole bobamente al idiota.

- Pero…que mierda?

Me mantuve en mi lugar viendo esa extraña escena. No era la única, habían más mocosas tratando de hablarle. Que era? Alguna clase de celebridad?! Y este idiota que les permite que estén tan cerca de él!. Que ellas no entienden el espacio personal?! Lo estaban violando claramente!

Apreté los puños conteniendo esta extraña ira y al ver como el idiota les sonreía me termine de fastidiar. Aproveche que un par de chicos pasaba a un lado de mí jugando con un balón en sus manos. Se la quite y la lance fuertemente a la cabeza del imbécil!

- Yamamoto! Cuidado! – estoy seguro que lo último que vio y escucho el idiota fue el balón y el grito de su compañero, y no a las estúpidas a quien les sonreía tan estúpidamente!

* * *

-Continuará-


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorpresa en las termas**

* * *

"_Corría por las oscuras calles tratando de alejarse lo más posible de quien se encontraba persiguiéndolo. El cansancio no sería el problema, lo que sí lo era es que estaba descalzo y las calles estaban resbaladizas por la anterior nevada que hubo._

_Tropezó un par de veces pero se negó a detenerse y caer. Miro sus manos mientras protegía un objeto en ellas._

- _Ya detente!_

_Aun corriendo miro hacia atrás, quien lo perseguía parecía ser un joven adulto. Dejo de verlo y siguió corriendo. En una esquina piso mal y cayó de bruces contra el pavimento congelado. Rápidamente se levanto, recogió el objeto y corrió. Solo que dio un par de pasos cuando sintió algo enredarse entre sus piernas que lo hiso tropezar y caer._

_Aterrado miro que se traba de una correa._

- _Al fin te alcance_

_Trato de levantarse pero solo logro que el otro lo empujara contra una pared colocándole el antebrazo en su cuello, negándole el respirar y escapar._

- _Porque huyes? No dijiste que estabas para mí?_

- _No…tu quieres el objeto_

- _Y que caso tiene? Dijiste que me pertenecía_

- _No así…_

_El rostro del adulto se tenso por el enojo. Apretó su otro puño y elevándolo lo dirigió directo al rostro del menor…"_

Abrí los ojos antes de sentir ese golpe a base del sueño. Dirigí mi mirada hacia un costado buscando cualquier cosa para ubicarme.

- Haya –

Creo que no me escape de sentir un golpe en mi rostro. Por alguna razón Hayato me había golpeado.

- Qué te pasa?! – me senté de golpe en la cama mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cara – ahora porque me golpeas?!

- Cállate! Tú me estabas abrazando!

- Ah?!

Lo mire desorientado. Este chico se enfada por todo!.

- Y qué más da? Estaba dormido, no notaste eso? – mencione molesto mientras veía a mi alrededor. Porque estaba en la enfermería?

- Eso no quita lo aprovechado!

- Haah - suspire -…porque estoy aquí? – dije mientras me bajaba de la camilla- no hay nadie aquí?

Mire a Hayato buscando alguna respuesta. Solo obtuve una mirada enojada y roja. Qué? Tenía coraje?

- Rayos…tengo otra lesión en mi frente – me toque con cuidado en la zona

- Chocaste con un balón

- Ah? – lo mire despistado – quien se cree eso? Debió ser al revés. Algún idiota me habrá lanzado un balón – mire hacia la puerta y recibí un golpe en mi cabeza – y ahora qué?

- Eres un idiota

Pasó de mí y salió de la enfermería enfadado. Suspire y salí también. Camine a mi sala y cuando abrí la puerta en su interior no había nadie. Lo mire dudoso. Me habría equivocado de salón?. Salí y mire el nombre del aula. No, no me había equivocado.

- Qué extraño – me rasque la nuca dudoso

Entre y fui a buscar mis olvidadas cosas, que eran las únicas en ese lugar. Salí y aparte de Hayato me encontré con una escandalosa presencia.

- YAMAMOTO!

- Senpai - alcance a taparme los oídos, no paso lo mismo con Hayato

- Qué te pasa imbécil!? Insensible de mierda me dejaste sordo!

- AHH?! - Senpai grito aun mas fuerte girándose donde Hayato –ERES TU OTRA VEZ! MOCOSO FUERA DE MODA!

- Qué?!

No puede ser. Habían comenzado una competencia de gritos. Con una gotita de sudor me marche sin que se dieran cuenta. O eso intente.

- OH! YAMAMOTO!

Di un suspiro y lo espere. Mejor así a que me siguiera por los pasillos mientras gritara escandalosamente.

- A todo esto! A dónde vas? – dejo de gritarme para hablarme con esa voz tan ronca que tiene – los profesores están en una junta.

- Qué? Y las clases?

- No hay. Se suspendieron las de la tarde y las de mañana también

- Ah?...porque? – lo mire sorprendido mientras Hayato se nos acercaba interesado

- Que no has sabido los rumores? – se cruzo de brazos viéndome interrogante.

- Rumores? De qué?

- En la facultad…hay fantasmas.

- …

- … - la seriedad en su mirada me desconcertó. Hablaba en serio?

- …fantasmas?

- Si, incluso las cámaras de seguridad gravaron extraños sucesos…

Mire de reojo a Hayato y este miraba al otro con desgana. Hayato me había contado que anoche vino a buscarme. Acaso el estaba detrás de esto?.

- Qué? – noto mi mirada puesta en él y se había volteado a verme enojado

- Nada…- deje de verlo con una sonrisa. Parece que si

- Entonces Yamamoto, ya que tendremos estos días libres. Porque no me acompañas a entrenar en los montes?

- Qué? – lo mire divertido – Senpai tus entrenamientos son algo extraños

- AH?! COMO QUE EXTRAÑOS?!

- Deja de gritar!

- Ya Hayato – agarre al chico por la espalda mientras le tapaba la boca – no mas gritos…

- Mnh!

- Bueno Senpai…- comencé a negarme, aunque no sabía como decírselo.

- Iremos entonces a una fuente termal – lo mire desconcertado

- Suena bien, pero no tengo dinero – termine con una sonrisa. Era verdad, ya ni tenía para mis gastos. Los Guardianes se llevaron todos mis ahorros.

- No te preocupes! Tengo boletos para ir a Hakone! y hospedarnos en un lujoso Hotel!

- Ah?...- rebusco en sus ropas y saco varios papeles – Ah?!

- De hecho tengo varios. Los gane en un torneo que hicimos la semana pasada. Por cada que ganaba un round me daban uno.

- Esos son muchos Senpai!

- HAHAHA ESO INDICA LO FUERTE QUE SOY!

* * *

Bueno ya estábamos oficialmente invitados por Senpai para ir a unas fuentes termales en un carísimo Hotel. Como eran varios los boletos que tenia nos invito a todos. Con eso me refiero a que, ya que había visto a Byakuran, también estaba invitado. Y como tampoco podemos dejar a Skull solo en casa, también iría.

Ahora ya que no había clases hasta el lunes, tendría todo el fin de semana libre. Parecían unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Llegamos al departamento y contrario a lo que me dijo Hayato, en su interior estaba Byakuran.

- Que mierda?! En donde estuviste!

El chico no perdió tiempo en ir a reñir con el peli-blanco. Este se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, sentado en el sillón con la televisión prendida.

- Ya, Haya-chan. Solo salí a comprar.

- Toda la noche!?

- … - le dio una mordida a un extraño dulce para después mirar sonriente a Hayato – Sip!

- …maldito…- el amenazante tono de voz no paso desapercibido por el otro, sin embargo el peli-blanco solo se movió cuidadosamente de sillón.

- A todo esto – con la mirada busque por la sala – en donde está Skull?

- … - Hayato recién capto la ausencia del bebé.

- Pues…- el peli-blanco pareció pensarlo un momento – creo que lo deje en el refrigerador.

- QUE?!

Junto con Hayato gritamos sorprendidos. Fui corriendo a la cocina y aunque Hayato se espanto no me siguió. De golpe abrí el refrigerador y algo cayo a mis pies. Aterrado lo vi moviéndose como si se tratara de un gusano.

- Te-Tengo F-Frío.. Bya-akuran Mal-Maldito...

Como puede seguir vivo siendo que es solo un niño? Además paso toda la noche dentro de este congelador. Sacudí mi cabeza, lo mejor es hacerlo entrar en calor. Lo tome y pase corriendo de nuevo por el living.

- Somos espíritus Take-chan. No moriremos.

Ignore de igual forma sus palabras y entre a mi habitación directo hacia al baño. Deje al niño en la regadera y comencé a llenarla con agua caliente. Este soltó un largo suspiro al entrar en contacto con el agua.

- Te preocupas demasiado por el inútil.

- Mn?- me encontraba sentado en la cerámica y al escuchar a Hayato gire el rostro – me preocupo por los tres. Aunque no puedan morir igual sienten dolor, no?

- … - simplemente desvió la mirada.

- Ah?! Hayato esta celoso! Hahaha! – la risa del niño tomo mi atención.

- Cállate imbécil! – el otro avanzo furioso y lo tomo del cuello para meterlo entero en la bañera –Parece que no tuviste suficiente! Te matare ahora mismo!

- Hayato!

Trataba de separarlos mientras Hayato hundía al niño en el agua. Solo logramos mojarnos también.

* * *

Logre tranquilizarlo y luego de cambiarnos las ropas fuimos al living. Y mientras en uno de los sillones me encontraba con el niño en mi regazo secándole los cabellos, Hayato estaba sentado al frente mirándome con mala cara.

- Esta celoso! – grito el niño

- Cállate! – Hayato le tiro algo, solo que no le llego a Skull sino a mi.

- Ya basta! – les grite a ambos – porque no pueden quedarse tranquilos sin armar escándalo? Se conocen de hace tiempo, deberían llevarse bien…- di un suspiro – por favor ya no peleen mas entre ustedes.

Mire a Hayato, este me ignoraba viendo hacia la ventana. Byakuran seguía comiendo y viendo televisión a un lado de él y Skull estaba jugando con la toalla.

_"Me siento ignorado "_

- A propósito – trate de llamar la atención de ellos – junto con un amigo iremos a unas fuentes termales. Ustedes también están invitados, no sé si les gustaría ir…

_"Anda, ahora si me toman atención "_

- Habrá comida?! – pregunto el niño emocionado y le asentí haciendo que se emocionara mas.

- Un descanso…suena genial – Byakuran me miraba interesado.

Pase la mirada a Hayato y este simplemente bufo molesto, aunque tampoco negó.

(Pov Gokudera)

La tarde paso más o menos tranquila, en comparación con otros días. Yamamoto fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo con ayuda de Skull, que por su altura solo lograba ayudarle con ciertos elementos. Los mire desde el marco de la puerta. Esa extraña cercanía me hiso molestar. Di un bufido y salí, pase del living pues iba a la habitación.

- Creo que mocoso-chan tiene razón.

Me detuve ante las molestas palabras de Byakuran. Lo mire y este ignorándome veía la televisión. También lo ignore y fui a la habitación.

_"Que Skull tenía la razón?…No estoy celoso, maldita sea"_

Me fui a acostar. Me acomode de lado mirando hacia la ventana.

Es extraño. Ahora que lo pienso no eh soñado mas burradas de mi pasado. Por un momento creí que seguiría soñando esos tontos recuerdos. Tal vez, después de todo no eran ninguna clase de señal, simplemente había soñado algo del pasado, nada más.

- Los sueños…sueños son…

Cerré los ojos. No se escuchaban los tontos reclamos de Skull. Todo estaba tan tranquilo.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Ya habíamos terminado el almuerzo e iba a llamar a Hayato pero Byakuran me detuvo diciendo que lo mejor era no molestarle, que si lo hacía volverían a armar un escándalo. Bueno el departamento estaba tranquilo así que para seguir en ese ambiente, deje que Hayato siguiera en mi habitación.

Almorzamos todo lo tranquilo que pudimos, el niño era realmente un revoltoso.

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, después de recoger y lavar la loza, fui a mi habitación para adelantar trabajo. Encontré a Hayato dormido y guiado por la curiosidad fui a verlo. Con cuidado me agache y lo mire.

_"que tranquilo"_

Que distinto se veía dormido. Su rostro relajado…era lindo…

_"…que?..."_

Bueno para ser hombre. Si, considero a Hayato un chico lindo…eso _"me hace sonar como un pervertido"_

Con una sonrisa me levante y fui a darme una ducha para después ponerme a trabajar.

* * *

Toda la tarde me la pase trabajando en un proyecto que tenía que hacer. Adelante todo lo posible ya que tenía tranquilidad y tiempo para dedicarme un cien por ciento en ello. En cierto momento Hayato se había despertado y sin decir nada había salido de la habitación, y contrario a lo que pensé no hubo peleas.

Llegado la noche prepare la cena y aunque hubieron discusiones esta no paso a mayores, hubieron solo uno que otro grito. Nada más.

Ahora me encontraba acostado en mi cama con Hayato a un lado de mí dándome la espalda. Mire el techo aburrido, resople y me di la vuelta para dormir.

- Yamamoto…- escuche el susurro del chico

- Mm?...- mire la puerta la puerta del baño esperando que quería decirme.

- No…nada…

Ladee el rostro mirándolo. Seguía en la misma posición, me di la vuelta observando su espalda.

- Qué pasa?

- … - el chico solo se dio la vuelta mostrándome solo sus ojos el resto tapado por la sabana– puedo… - aunque no lograba verlo bien, estaba seguro que estaba rojo -…abrazarte?

Lo mire extrañado. No entendía a que venía eso. Le reste importa y asentí. Cuidadoso y lento se acomodo a un lado de mí, con su cuerpo de costado se mantuvo todo lo cerca que pudo mas no me abrazo. No sé porque, pero sonreí por ese extraño comportamiento que tenia, pero fui yo quien lo abrazo haciendo que se sobresaltara.

(Pov Gokudera)

Había pasado toda la tarde mortificándome lo que ambos idiotas Guardianes me decían. Yo no tenía envidia por la cercanía que tenia Yamamoto hacia los demás. Eso quería pensar pero teniendo a estos insistentes metiches, dudaba de mis palabras. Tal vez…si lo estaba un poquito. Pero solo un poco!

Poco. Y porque ahora que el me abraza me siento tan feliz? me sentía contento y satisfecho. Tenerlo tan cerca y yo prácticamente apoyado sobre él, sintiendo su aroma y ese sube y baja de su pecho, me daba por complacido.

Creo…que me gusta Yamamoto.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Al día siguiente, como habíamos acordado con Senpai, nos fuimos de viaje por dos días al dichoso hotel. Desde temprano preparamos todas las cosas. Quedaba algo lejos de donde estábamos por lo que nos fuimos en tren. Y para sorpresa nuestra Senpai había invitado a Tsuna, ya que se encontraba en sus vacaciones de invierno, contrario la nuestra seria en un par de semanas más. Y lo que más nos sorprendió, bueno a los Guardianes y a mí, es que el castaño también podía ver a Hayato.

Pero lo que nos dejo con la boca abierta es que cuando llegamos al lugar quedamos sorprendidos por lo lujoso que se veía. Una enorme y blanca construcción japonesa que a su alrededor la cubrían hermosos arboles.

- Espero que se comporten y no rompan nada.

Les dije, más que nada a los Guardianes. Estos simplemente asintieron mientras veían el lujoso lugar. Entramos y nos maravillamos aun más. Rápidamente tome a Skull entre mis brazos y le tape la boca, pues ya iba a salir corriendo y gritando. Senpai fue a recepción y mientras lo atendían veíamos el lugar.

Entre más veía los detalles de este, mas me aterraba. Todo era tan suntuoso que tuve miedo a que _ellos_ hicieran de las suyas y terminaran rompiendo un par de miles de cosas. Rogué porque no sucediera.

Una amable señorita nos guió hacia donde sería nuestra habitación estilo japonés. Ya que Hayato estaba vestido por su yukata no nos preocupamos por si otros llegaran a verlo.

Llegamos a un espacioso y hermoso cuarto. Nos hiso un mini recorrido, tenía todo lo que mi apartamento poseía, mas una fuente termal. Y lo que lo diferenciaba, es que habían dos dormitorios en donde cada uno poseían cuatro futones. Era un cuarto para ocho personas en total aunque solo fuéramos seis. Pero si tengo en cuenta los Guardianes y sus escándalos era como si fuéramos justo los ocho o tal vez un poco más.

- Junto con Sawada iremos a recorrer el lugar – dijo Senpai ya en la puerta en compañía del castaño.

- Está bien, nosotros ya iremos.

Asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Me dedique a buscar mi celular que estaba seguro que lo había traído, pero no sé donde lo deje. Un poco desesperado tome mi mochila y dándole la vuelta desparrame mis cosas sobre el futón. Entre eso encontré lo que buscaba.

- Qué es? – escuche la voz de Skull que miraba curioso una bolsita anaranjada.

- Es verdad, se me había olvidado.

La tome de sus manos ante la mirada de los tres Guardianes y abrí la pequeña bolsa para sacar con cuidado lo que tenía en su interior.

- Ahh!

Mire curioso a los chicos que me veían espantados y apuntando el objeto en mis manos con clara sorpresa.

- Qué pasa? - les pregunte.

- P-Porque tienes el anillo de Byakuran?! – me grito Hayato mientras se sentaba frente de mí y me quitaba el objeto.

_"Anillo?...objeto…Espera! esto es! "_

- Qué?! Acaso es el otro objeto?! – les grite mientras miraba incrédulo a los mas que pasmados Guardianes.

* * *

-Continuará-


	11. Chapter 11

**Desconsuelo**

* * *

- No puede ser! Porque demonios lo tienes tu?! – Hayato mas que alarmado me tomo de la camisa – como mierda lo obtuviste?! Dímelo!

- Eto…

- A lo mejor…también tienes el pacificador! – de improvisto me levanto la camisa obstinado a sacármela.

- Hayato! – y yo forcejeando para que no lo hiciera – una niña me lo regalo!

- Eh? – se detuvo y me miro interrogativo.

- Ayer choque con una pequeña al salir de una tienda y ella me lo regalo.

(Pov Gokudera)

Que se lo había regalado una niña? Y porque carajo lo tenía una mocosa? No que esos tipos se lo habían robado? Acaso esa pequeña estará implicada con ellos?.

- Como era?

- Mn? – la cara de tonto me molesto.

- Que me la describas, idiota!

- Bueno…- se acomodo en el futon y miro sus manos- tenía el cabello corto y azulado…ojos del mismo color, vestía un vestido de una pieza color crema…amm, se veía como de 13 años…tal vez.

No se me venía a la mente a nadie con esa descripción. No puedo saber si ella estará de nuestro lado o no, pero el hecho que nos estregara el anillo lo indicaba? No, podría ser una trampa, ganar nuestra confianza para después entregarnos a esos idiotas.

- No sé quien podría ser – dije y después mire a los Guardianes –Byakuran…sabes quién es?

- Ciertamente no…

- Yo tampoco – me respondió Skull aunque no le pregunte ni tome importancia.

- Deberíamos buscarla…- propuse

- Ciertamente estas en la razón Haya-chan, pero como buscar alguien que no has visto? Con la descripción no es suficiente, ah de haber miles de personas como la que describió Take-chan. Además, no sabemos si es humana o no. Nos tomara una eternidad encontrarla.

- Entonces que propones? – pregunte molesto

- Descansemos…

- Estas de broma?

- O al menos por hoy…necesito tiempo para adecuarme al anillo.

- Tsk – le entregue su anillo y lo ignore. Mire a Yamamoto que tenía una dudosa mirada – que me ves?

- Nada…- desvió el rostro. Me moleste y me levante caminando a la puerta.

- Voy a dar una vuelta.

Salí de la habitación para ir a un lugar tranquilo y pensar bien las cosas.

(Pov Yamamoto)

- Está molesto – me contesto Byakuran. Lo mire interrogante mientras se colocaba su anillo – tiene muchas dudas…y lo comprendo, yo también las tengo. Después de todo es la primera vez que nos reunimos desde nuestra separación…

- … - había escuchado de Hayato de algo así – a que te refieres?

- Haya-chan te contó nuestra historia?

- Bueno…- agache el rostro.

Ahora que lo pienso…no se absolutamente nada de ellos. No lo eh tomado en cuenta para nada. Solo estaba concentrado en mis estudios mientras los dejaba de lado. Mientras lo dejaba a él de lado.

- No sé nada…no eh preguntado sobre ello – de pronto me sentí como un niño regañado- no quería preguntar algo…que tal vez no me incumbía.

- El que estemos frente a ti…ya es de tu total incumbencia.

- …

- La descripción que me diste me recuerda a alguien – lo mire mientras el miraba el techo de la habitación – Sepira…fue una de nuestras fundadores junto con Asari. Haya-chan no la conoce…porque Hayato es diferente a nosotros.

- Qué? – lo mire desconcertado – no entiendo…que quieres decir?

- Que Hayato antes fue un humano.

(Pov Gokudera)

Salí del dichoso hotel y fui hacia una fuente que había no muy lejos de la entrada. Me senté alrededor de ella y mire el agua. Que tonto, que buscaba? Mi reflejo no estaba allí. En este mundo aun no era aceptado como para encontrarme en un tonto reflejo.

Mire la hoja de un árbol caer en la fuente, hiso una pequeña turbulencia en el agua. Era más miserable que esa hoja al permitir que la nostalgia llegara a mí.

- Que se supone…que deba hacer?...

Con esto absolutamente todo había cambiado. El encontrar a Byakuran a los días de haber encontrado al siguiente poseedor, ya era un cambio. Que después el peli-blanco no pudiera matarlo era otro. Que los atacaran y encontráramos a Skull…

- Un cambio rotundo…

Ya estaban dos objetos reunidos y para cuando llegue el tercero…mi deseo se cumplirá?...

Es tonto. Pero…

- Confió en ti…Asari.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Un humano. No sabía si sorprenderme o no. Se supone que Hayato es un espíritu, pensé con ello que antes había sido un humano pero entonces…si Byakuran no lo era, que eran realmente?.

- Entonces…que son ustedes? – le pregunte mientras el peli-blanco se acercaba y se sentaba frente de mi.

- Somos seres que no existimos realmente…

- Qué? – con eso se me complico aun más la cosa.

- Nuestra apariencia es simplemente la imaginación que tuvieron Sepira y Asari…

- …entonces…son como alguna clase de muñecos creados?

- Si lo entiendes de esa manera…- cerré los ojos con una sonrisa – yo soy la imaginación de Sepira…Skull y Hayato son de Asari…- abrí mas mis ojos sorprendido – crees en la hechicería?

- La magia?

- Algo así es lo que somos, fuimos creados por ellos para proteger los objetos. Creo que eso ya lo sabías.

- … - asentí mirándolo realmente intrigado por saber más.

- La verdadera historia detrás de Hayato…- trague con dificultad – es que él tiene una petición…

- … - una petición?

- Un deseo que Asari prometió cumplir. Ya que vivo no lo pudo tener.

Byakuran cerró los ojos melancólico, no imagine que pudiera hacer esa faceta. Mire a Skull que en todo el momento se mantuvo con la mirada agachada.

- De hecho…a los tres nos dijo que podíamos tener una petición.

- Eh? – lo mire y ahora sonreía amenamente.

- Pero como nuestros deseos eran egoístas, los rechazo – termino con una gran sonrisa. Como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

- Y…que deseos tenían – me atrevía a preguntar.

- Mn…yo quería dominar el mundo!

- … - típico de villanos. Fue lo primero que pensé

- Skull quería muchos seguidores!

- … - eso no sé cómo llamarlo. Algo infantil tal vez.

- Y Hayato…- me miro con un brillo extraño en sus ojos – lo que él quiere aun no puedo decírtelo.

- Eh? – lo miro extrañado.

- Porque si te lo digo…él va a sufrir. Y tú no quieres morir, verdad? – me hablo escalofriantemente. Nervioso le mantuve la mirada – no sé si lo sabrás…pero a los anteriores como tu…supieron del deseo y se aprovecharon de Haya-chan…y el cómo tonto caía una y otra vez…

- … - lo mire pasmado. Que se habían aprovechado del chico?

- Y yo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Le arrebataba esa falsa felicidad…- nada amigable me sonrió - los mate a todos por engañar a Hayato.

- …

Algo inquieto me removí en mi lugar. Los anteriores idiotas se aprovecharon de él por saber lo que quería?.

Apreté los puños conteniéndome. No sé qué es lo que quiere Hayato, pero jamás me aprovecharía de alguien que anhelaba algo y utilizarlo por mi beneficio.

- Quieres matarlos?

- Eh? – mire al peli-blanco desconcertado.

- Quieres vengarte de aquellos que hicieron sufrir a Haya-chan? – de pronto el ambiente comenzó a ser sofocante – lo golpeaban y maltrataban por que el chico no podía reunir los objetos…y yo los mate lenta y dolorosamente para que sufrieran el doble…

Lo mire sin saber que decir. Lo golpeaban y maltrataban?.

De pronto recordé los sueños que había tenido. Porque de pronto los relacione con la vida de Hayato?

Y si realmente era la vida que tuvo Hayato?

El cuerpo quemándose en las llamas, las lagrimas que había derramado y la sangre esparcida por todos lados. Si era así…entonces Byakuran lo había matado?

Cuando corría por las calles…y ese tipo golpeo a…

_"Hayato"_

- Quieres matarlos…verdad?

Mire incrédulo hacia un costado de Byakuran. De pronto comencé a sentirme irritado. Apreté los puños y la mandíbula enfadado. Un odio tremendo estaba sintiendo.

Y sin percatarme de la escalofriante sonrisa de Byakuran sentí un tremendo dolor en mi pecho. Sentí como si una mano hubiera tomado mi corazón y lo apretara con furia agobiante.

(Pov Gokudera)

Me sobresalte y mire hacia el hotel. Incrédulo lo mire unos segundos tratando de comprender lo que sentía.

- Byakuran…- murmure inseguro.

Me levante y camine casi apresurado hacia el interior. De pronto había sentido una conocida energía. Porque Byakuran había encendido el anillo? no que necesitaba tiempo y energía?

- AAaaghh!

Me termine de alarmar cuando escuche el grito de Yamamoto. Mas que asustado corrí por los pasillos en los que varias personas se habían detenido. Abrí la puerta de sopetón y entre corriendo hacia la habitación.

- Yamamoto!

Le grite cuando corrí la puerta de la habitación. Quede paralizado en el umbral viendo el cuerpo del chico tirado en el futon. Del miedo comencé a temblar. Recordando imágenes que quería olvidar.

- Que…- camine con lentitud hacia él –Yama…

Me senté a un lado de él y tomándolo suavemente de la mejilla mire su rostro. Respiraba lento y su mirada estaba ida.

- Que hiciste? – murmure ocultando mi mirada.

- …

- Que hiciste Byakuran!

Me gire y lo tome del cuello de su ropa mirándole exigente. El otro simplemente me miraba sin emoción. Al no obtener respuesta lo mire incrédulo, comencé a sentir que mis ojos aguaban y comenzaba a temblar.

- Lo mat-

- No…- me corto dejándome aun mas confundido – no lo eh matado. Recuerda que no puedo.

- … -mi respiración comenzó a regularse después de escuchar eso – entonces? – le susurre.

- Simplemente le estoy mostrando el pasado.

- Eh? – lo mire sorprendido – el pasado?

- Así es. Creo que es hora de que él lo sepa…que sepa lo tonto que fuiste al caer por las mentiras de esos babosos.

- ¡ - pasmado lo mire – no tienes derecho! No tiene porque saber!

- Y dices que te gusta cuando no confías en él?...o es que solo te atrae físicamente? Como esperas ser ayudado si no gritas?

- … - lo mire confuso unos momentos para después bajar el rostro – quien te entiende? No eras tú el que los alejaba por saber la verdad?

- Sí, pero ahora yo también estoy seguro…de que él es la mejor opción. Después de todo hasta ahora él no tiene ningún interés en poseer los objetos. No tiene ambición…no como lo tuvieron los otros…que no dejaban de hostigarte por reunirlos.

- … - apreté el agarre de su ropa en un intento por contener la impotencia – no lo estas lastimando?

- Te preocupas demasiado Haya-chan…

- No puedo evitarlo…- susurre con una derrotada sonrisa– soy igual que ellos…

- Eres insoportable – de pronto me abrazo – pero me dijeron que debía protegerte y por una extraña razón te considero como mi pequeño hermano… - de improvisto agarro a Skull que, aterrado por nuestra actitud, no había atinado a decir nada – tu también mocoso ruidoso – el pequeño solo dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Gire el rostro viendo donde estaba Yamamoto. Me solté del agarre del peli-blanco y avance donde el ojimiel a gatas. Coloque mi mano sobre sus ojos para, con una sutil caricia, cerrarlos. Me quede viéndolo mientras parecía dormir. Vi como una pequeña gotita se estrello suavemente en su rostro, para deslizarse por ella y perderse en el futon.

- No llores Haya-chan, él está bien…

Asentí mientras me limpiaba el rostro con la manga de mi ropa. De pronto afuera comenzaron a escucharse ruidos y mire interrogante hacia la puerta.

- Take-chan fue ruidoso y alarmo a los demás – Byakuran se levanto – iré a mentirles para que nos dejen en paz.

Y sonriente salió de la habitación. Mire a Skull que en la misma posición que yo miraba al inconsciente chico. Deje salir una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya ves idiota?...sabemos comportarnos – le susurre a Yamamoto.

(Pov Yamamoto)

A lo lejos miraba como un chico de albinos cabellos corría por las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso. El pequeño no parecía tener más de siete años. Mire hacia donde estaba la entrada de la puerta y vi en ella a una mujer de platinos cabellos encarando a unos hombres.

Me mordí los labios al ver como uno de ellos la apuñalaba y entraban a la casa. Eran cinco en total, tres de ellos fueron a unas habitaciones en el primer nivel, mientras los dos restantes aun estaban forcejeando con la malherida mujer.

Me di la vuelta y subí por las escaleras. Escuche los débiles sollozos del niño y fui a una habitación. Lo encontré en una de las esquinas del cuarto llorando mientras se tapaba los oídos. Verlo en ese estado me embargo la impotencia, avance y agachándome trate de abrazarlo para brindarle seguridad. Solo logre traspasarlo y, colocando mis manos en el suelo para afirmarme, mire la pared detrás de él.

_" que se supone que soy?...una especie de espíritu que está viendo los recuerdos de alguien?. No lo entiendo…se supone que Hayato estaba aquí desde que se creó este mundo. Entonces porque la casa no se veía tan antigua?...me habría mentido?"_

Me senté frente de él y sin tocarlo trate de abrazarlo, colocando mis brazos alrededor de él. Me sobresalte cuando el pequeño levanto su rostro y me miro. Físicamente igual a Hayato, solo que sus cabellos eran plata y ojos esmeraldas. Pero no había levantado el rostro por mi cercanía, sino porque lo habían encontrado.

Vi como una de las manos de los agresores me traspaso para tomar bruscamente al pequeño. A tirones lo levantaron y para cuando me di la vuelta solo vi como una mancha de sangre se desparramo en el piso.

Con los ojos fijos en esa sustancia escuchaba los gemidos de dolor del pequeño. Sentí un tremendo dolor en mi pecho y la angustia en mi garganta. Solté las lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos.

_" Hayato "_

- Hayato!

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Había escuchado una segunda voz de un niño. En el primer piso se escucharon gritos y golpes. Los hombres que estaban en la habitación lastimando al pequeño bajaron apresurados dejando al albino tirado en el suelo.

Me levante tratando de comprender que sucedía. El pequeño Hayato se veía al borde del colapso y de los tipos…ya no se escuchaban sus gritos. Oí pasos subiendo y al poco rato habían un pequeño niño parado en el umbral de la puerta con un ensangrentado palo entre sus manos.

Abrí más mis ojos al ver a ese pequeño.

- Hayato– soltó la improvisada arma y algo tambaleante se acerco al otro, pues no venía en buenas condiciones. Lo que fuera que haya hecho había sufrido grandes consecuencias – aguan..ta

- …estas..peor.

El parentesco del otro pequeño me desconcertó. Ese niño tenía un gran parecido a mí. Qué clase de broma era esta?

- Los mate.. a todos – el pelinegro le sonrió mientras brotaba sangre de sus labios – no te preocupes…estaremos..bien…-de pronto el niño cayó al suelo alertando al otro.

- Nhg…

Ver ese tipo de escena me golpeo demasiado. Ver como el albino se arrastraba en el suelo para alcanzar al otro, dejando atrás una mancha de sangre que se expanda cada vez más. Ver juntar sus pequeñas manos y tratar de llamarlo, mientras lloraba, me rompió por dentro.

- Te lo…prometí – susurro el pelinegro apretando mas el agarre – no te..falla..re.

Cerré los ojos. Teniendo como última imagen a los pequeños desangrados en el suelo.

_"Que sucede…con este pasado?"_

* * *

-Continuará-


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno la presentación del Fic debí hacerlo…en el primer capítulo, obvio. Bueno para empezar este Fic lo tenía subido en otra página, pero por mi _seguridad _ también lo subiré aquí.

Ahora lo del fic, me gusta mucho el tema de la fantasía, por lo general mis Fic son de ese género, fin XD

Ahora pueden disfrutar tranquilamente de este Fic =w=

* * *

**Pequeñas esperanzas**

* * *

Sentía una triste melodía en mi cabeza, dando vueltas una y otra vez sin hacerme olvidar lo que vi. Confundiéndome si no fue solamente un sueño o un recuerdo olvidado.

Cerré los ojos dejando de ver el techo de la oscura habitación. Había llorado y sentía mi cara extraña. Con una mano me seque el rostro para finalmente abrir los ojos nuevamente y mirar el mismo lugar.

No fue un sueño, pero tampoco un recuerdo, al menos no mío. Por mucho que ese niño se pareciera a mí, no soy yo. Yo no estuve con ese niño de platinos cabellos en ese momento, defendiéndolo de los que eran unos delincuentes para después...

O si lo era?.

- No entiendo…- con cuidado me senté sobre futón. Mire la habitación, no había nadie. Estaba solo en ese cuarto.

Algo mareado me incorpore totalmente y me di la vuelta para salir, pero noté que en realidad no estaba solo en esa habitación.

- Byakuran – susurre su nombre. El chico estaba en el umbral de la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el patio viendo el cielo…o la luna.

Me sorprendí por un breve momento, a su alrededor habían pequeñas lucecitas revoloteando. Pero me tranquilice de inmediato, pues eso ya lo había visto. Hayato había hecho lo mismo hace varios días.

Con cautela me acerque hasta donde estaba cuando termino su pequeño ritual, posándome a un costado de él. Me quede de pie y espere cualquier cosa, no sabía que decir.

Pasaron minutos y el chico no hablaba, estoy seguro que ya había notado mi presencia, solo quiere que yo haga las preguntas?. Lo mire y este tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba aun el cielo. Di un suspiro.

- Que fue…lo que me hiciste ver?

El otro cerró los ojos mientras agachaba el rostro.

- Tu vida y la de él.

Abrí más mis ojos. Era lo que negaba. Realmente había tenido una vida así…con Hayato?

- Porque?...no entiendo – coloque una mano en mi cabeza, de pronto me dolía.

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo…- lo mire sin entender y él se levanto mirándome sin la sonrisa – solo te diré esto; lo que viste no lo digas, ni siquiera a Hayato. Porque el pasado que viste…él no lo recuerda.

- Qué? - entro a la habitación y yo lo seguí – que quieres decir? Como que no lo recuerda?

- Suficiente tiene con recordar lo que le hacían los otros – se devolvió y me tomo de la chaqueta para acercarse a verme casi desafiante – que recuerde esto. Tienes idea del tamaño de su dolor? Asa-chan lo hizo olvidar para que ya no siguiera sufriendo, pero parece que la desgracia lo perseguía para hacerlo, causándole más dolor a su herida alma.

- … - le mantuve la mirada entendiendo a donde quería llegar – sé lo que le hacían. Lo vi.

- … - desconcertado me soltó – lo viste?

- Más bien…lo eh estado soñando – dije mientras me sobaba la nuca – creí que solamente eran pesadillas, no que fueran el pasado de Hayato.

- … - me miro como si buscara mas respuestas – puedes usarlo como escusa – lo mire sin entender – si Haya-chan pregunta solo dile que viste los anteriores portadores, nada más. La muerte que viste – paso a un lado de mi y con un dedo toco mi frente – sus muertes quedan en tu memoria.

Abandono la habitación después de eso. Mire el suelo tratando de buscar lo que no entendía. Que se supone que haga? Las reacciones que deba tener ahora con Hayato. No, no puedo cambiar radicalmente, él pensara que es por lastima. Pero ya conociendo esto…

Apreté los puños sintiéndome perturbado. Sentí la puerta abrirse y mire.

- Yamamoto – me sorprendí de ver al chico despierto – estas…- parecía confundido pero de pronto corrió el poco tramo que nos separaba para abrazarme – estas bien…- soltó con alivio.

- … - algo incrédulo mire la puerta abierta, sin responder a su muestra de cariño.

Mire hacia abajo mientras subía mis manos. Por un momento me pareció verlas con sangre recordando ese recuerdo. Me asuste y Hayato lo noto aunque no había tratado de apartarlo. Levanto el rostro viéndome preocupado, preguntándome con la mirada si estaba bien.

Mis manos tiritaban y para acabar con ese estado las apreté fuertemente y cerré los ojos.

"_No es momento para comportarse así, maldición!"_

Con cuidado y algo de temor abrase al chico. Reprimir un pequeño sollozo mientras sentía como la cabeza de Hayato reposaba nuevamente en mi pecho.

- Estoy bien…gracias- le susurre.

( Pov Gokudera)

Me había preocupado por lo que estaba viendo Yamamoto y cuando lo vi no pude reprimir el impulso de ir a abrazarlo, para cerciorarme de que estaba aquí y que no se había ido…como los otros. Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando lo estreche, pero él se veía asustado. Cuanto había visto? Byakuran no debió dejarle ver eso, solo son cosas del pasado, no quiero relacionarlos con este presente.

- Estoy bien…gracias.

Levante la mirada encontrándome con una cálida sonrisa. Parpadee algo confundido, de pronto ya no se veía temeroso. Sus ojos no tenían duda tampoco.

- Si ya no vas a llorar, bien – me solté altanero. Tal parece, ya se había recuperado.

- Porque tendría que llorar, Hayato – me respondió mientras sonreía…algo forzado.

Lo mire algo perturbado y después me senté sobre el futón sin mirarlo. Su fachada de fuerte se había caído. Tal parece que si le afecto lo que vio.

- Que tanto sabes ahora?

No hizo falta verlo, pero note que dio un pequeño respingo. Esperó unos segundos y finalmente opto por sentarse frente de mí. Se removió inquieto y yo subí la mirada con algo de temor.

- Eso…- comenzó a balbucear mirando cualquier cosa que no fuera yo- no puedo decir que no importa, pero…- soltó un suspiro librándose de la tensión y finalmente me miro con un brillo extraño en sus ojos – no tiene porque repetirse.

- … - abrí más mis ojos y mi corazón se acelero.

- Algo como lo que ellos querían…no me interesa. No me importan los objetos, para mi…ustedes son mas importante que esas cosas.

"_Cosas? Se atrevió a decirle cosas?"_

Baje la mirada ante la intensidad de su mirada y esa sonrisa tan confiada.

"_Los otros le llamaban joyas, tesoros!…y este idiota se atreve a decirles cosas, como si no tuvieran ningún valor"_

Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Realmente es un tonto que no sabe nada. Que lo más importante somos nosotros?, porque un humano se preocuparía por seres que no existimos realmente? Que irrumpimos en su vida de forma anormal. Que lo hemos llevado incluso a combatir por su vida. Que le estamos obligando a buscar algo que no le interesa, pero que lo hace solo por nosotros?.

- Eres un tonto.

- Hahaha supongo – se rasco la nuca despreocupado – pero si siendo un tonto hago las cosas como lo hago, entonces está bien.

- Ah? –subí la mirada.

- Porque si pensara lo que realmente obtendría con los objetos querría poder, fama o alguna otra burrada, pero…aun si fuera alguien inteligente, estoy seguro que no lo haría – cerro los ojos un momento- porque mi corazón no anhelaría nunca aquello.

- …

Aun si perdiera mi memoria, los sentimientos se quedarían. No tendría porque escuchar algo vacio como mi cerebro…sino algo que estuvo lleno de afectos como mi corazón.

- … - lo mire confundido – eres…aun más tonto al decirme eso.

- Para mí – coloco su mano en mi cabeza – no habría nada más satisfactorio que lograr algo con mis propias manos.

- …

- Soy un simple humano, ordinario como los demás. Algo de esa magnitud, no estaría en mis cabales.

Deje salir un suspiro de resignación. Agache mi cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos hasta posar mi frente en su pecho.

En definitivo, en un idiota. Una persona común y corriente, de esas que no piensan en cosas sobrenaturales que les resuelvan la vida. Que esperan alguna clase de señal divina para ponerse a trabajar por aquello que "anhelan", un tonto incentivo como algo que pudo crearlo una desesperada mente para buscar una solución. Si, un ordinario ser inferior.

- A todo esto, qué hora es? – abrí los ojos.

- No lo sé – me separe y lo mire mientras él, con la vista, buscaba algún reloj.

Alguien tan idiota que no piensa en un futuro, que no tiene remordimientos por un pasado. Que avanza según lo dicte el tiempo. Y si este se llegara a detener, seguiría tercamente avanzando, porque tan ordinario…este chico no lo es. Porque a diferencia de los demás. A él si le sucedieron cosas sobrenaturales que le cambiaron la vida.

- Son las 11:21…-miro un reloj que había en la pared y después sonriente me miro- salimos?

- Qué?

- Es que cerca de este hotel había un santuario y de seguro hay gente porque vi que estaban preparando un mini festival…no sé de qué, pero que tal si vamos?

- No ganaría nada con eso – le dije desinteresado. No tenía ganas de salir, había estado todo el día preocupado por este idiota y estaba cansado.

- Como que no? – se levanto y me tomo de la mano para levantarme también – será divertido.

- Pero…

No opuse resistencia aunque no quería salir. Que tonto, solo debí negarme y quedarme. Pero tan pronto me había tomado la mano…ya no quería que me soltara.

Salimos del hotel y el ambiente era igual que en la mañana, aun habían personas deambulando como si fuera de día. Los seguí con la mirada curioso hasta que sentí como todo a nuestro alrededor fue alumbrado. Mire el cielo y me asombre por lo que veía.

- Que…- murmure.

- Son los fuegos artificiales! – dijo contento Yamamoto.

En mi vida había visto algo así, no salía de mi sorpresa. Eran hermosas luces que brillaban con intensidad el oscuro cielo. Me sentí maravillado y cautivado por ellas.

- YAMAMOTO!

El momento se quebró con eso. Ambos giramos por ese peculiar grito, de seguro es el idiota gritón. Algo molesto mire como se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros, claro que no me había equivocado.

- Senpai…

- OHHHH! – escandalosamente se poso a nuestro lado y tomo de los hombros al pelinegro – YAMAMOTO ME DIJERON QUE TE HABIAS DESMAYADO! – aun mas brusco lo movía como si se tratara de un muñeco

- Se-Senpai por favor – con una nerviosa sonrisa el otro trataba de detenerlo. Que idiota.

- Ya déjalo imbécil – le gruñí molesto, pero el peli-blanco simplemente me ignoraba.

- Sen – mire a Yamamoto confundido al ver que hizo una mueca extraña.

- Oeh – detuve al escandaloso colocando una mano en su hombro, aunque a penar si alcanzaba. El otro comprendió y lo soltó.

- Lo siento – se disculpo separándose.

- No es nada…- Yamamoto se coloco una mano en su frente – creo que me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Deben ser los estudios – dedujo con extremada rapidez el otro – deberías descansar mas Yamamoto.

El chico simplemente le regalo una sonrisa. Pero a mí no me engaña, este idiota aun tiene los recuerdos muy pesados dentro.

"_Que fue lo que realmente viste? Idiota"_

- Acabo de mandar a Sawada para traer más dinero – hablo el idiota – hay unas cosas realmente interesantes y entretenidas allí!

- Eso es genial! Take-chan nos comprara muchos dulces!

- Oh! Dulces! Yo quiero!

Fruncí el ceño molesto. Mire a un costado y allí venían el par de indeseables junto un chico pelicastaño. El grupito estuvo completo y después de que el pequeño chico le preguntara preocupado como estaba Yamamoto y que este dijera que estaba bien, emprendimos al dichoso lugar.

A cada paso me sentía más extraño. La alegría que había en el ambiente me era rara. No recuerdo nunca haber hecho algo así.

Baje el rostro mientras caminábamos entre la multitud y mi paso se fue aminorando. Como pueden Byakuran y Skull estar tan felices?. Los mire un momento, era como si ellos siempre hubieran festejado algo como esto. Que no entienden lo extraño que es? No es bueno encariñarse tanto con las cosas. Está bien que yo lo anhelara pero…

"_Esto puede desmoronarse en cualquier momento"_

Me iba a detener cuando sentí una mano cogiendo la mía, parpadee confundido aunque sabía de quien era.

- Vamos – me dijo Yamamoto.

Tironeo de su agarre haciéndome caminar junto a ellos. Subí la mirada cauteloso y lo encontré con su inseparable sonrisa, sin dirigírmela, veía hacia el enfrente. Mire nuestras manos y poco a poco lo estreche también. Me sonroje cuando sentí que él lo apretaba un poco más.

No despegue la mirada de nuestro agarre. Tenía vergüenza de verlo al rostro. Sabía que si lo veía me abochornaría aun mas y terminaría por gritarle alguna estupidez. Y en el camino ignore la conversación de ellos, los gritos de emoción de Skull y de vez en cuando lo acompañaba Byakuran, y para que decir que el idiota extremista también.

- Toma, Hayato-kun

Nos detuvimos y algo asombrado miro lo que tenía enfrente. El pequeño castaño me estaba ofreciendo algo, probablemente comida. Lo mire confundido y el solo me regalaba una sonrisa. Con cuidado tomo lo que me daba. Inseguro lo vi tratando de ver que sería esta esponjosa cosa rosada.

- Pruébalo Hayato, te gustara – me dijo Yamamoto.

Mire al chico unos segundos y después hago lo que me dijo. Me sorprendí por lo que había comido, la dulce sustancia se desasió al instante en mi boca.

- Qué es? – dije mientras me relamía los labios, era bastante dulce.

- Es un algodón de azúcar, Hayato.

Gustoso lo comí. El pequeño presente me había alegrado un poco.

Luego de ello, lo que me hizo estar mejor fue la compañía de todos. De alguna forma mi corazón se sintió cálido, un extraño sentimiento me estaba embargando. Ellos eran tan escandalosos, sus gritos no eran extraños para los demás, la gente actuaba como si fuera lo más común en estas fechas.

Y al rato habían lanzado otra vez esos llamados fuegos artificiales, iluminando aun más el lugar. Se sentía mágico, familiar. Me sentí feliz de poder compartir algo así. La tristeza había cedido y me abandonó por un buen tiempo, y me sentí satisfecho.

Luego de un par de horas, Skull cayó dormido. Tuvimos que retirarnos, después de todo no era el único cansado.

- El mocoso dormirá con ustedes – dijo Byakuran después de lanzar al nombrado como si fuese cualquier cosa sobre el futón – nosotros nos pedimos la otra habitación.

Y como si fuese el jefe nos dividió para dormir. Nos llevo a empujones hacia la habitación que ni siquiera entro.

- Yo iré a recargarme – dijo feliz en la puerta – nos vemos al rato – y la cerro dejando un terrible silencio.

(Pov Yamamoto)

"_recargarse? Si cuando desperté estaba haciendo algo extraño. No era eso?"_

Deje de mirar la puerta. Ahora estábamos igual que cuando me desperté, con Hayato en la habitación, aun de noche y en silencio. Me rasque la nuca nervioso y mire al chico, me daba la espalda. Di un suspiro mirando hacia otra esquina del cuarto.

Que mas podría decir de todas maneras?, seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto…se vería sospechoso, y no quiero hacerle recordar esas cosas.

Sentí que Hayato caminaba y se iba a sentar en el mismo lugar donde había estado Byakuran cuando me desperté. Lo mire mientras hacía lo mismo que el peliblanco. Se aflojo la yukata dejando ver hasta sus hombros, algo nervioso desvié la mirada y me senté en el futón dándole la espalda.

Volví a soltar otro suspiro. Definitivamente ya no sé cómo manejar esto. Eso que solo indicaba que nosotros tuvimos algo…hace bastante tiempo. Que ilógico e irreal sonaba el hecho de que hayamos reencarnado, o al menos yo, pues Hayato seguía siendo un espíritu. Pero, con que propósito nos volvimos a encontrar?

"_una petición, una promesa…un deseo."_

Eso fue lo que dijo Byakuran. Eso es lo que tengo que saber, averiguar o recordar. Dudo mucho que recuerde algo que no hice en esta vida.

Aun mas frustrado me deje caer en el futón con las manos en mi nuca. Pensar demasiado no era lo mío. Pensar en este tipo de cosas era demasiado.

Aun recostado mire a Hayato. Él aun estaba en su ritual. Esas pequeñas luces revoloteaban a su alrededor de forma casi angelical. Parpadee confundido. El chico giro el rostro con sus ojos cerrados y me dio un vuelco en el corazón. Sentí mi cara arder al pensar en lo hermoso que se veía y quede embobado con su imagen.

"_Te lo prometo…yo siempre…"_

Casi al instante me senté en el futón viéndolo algo aterrado, Hayato me miro curioso. Y esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza con la voz de un niño.

* * *

-Continuará-


	13. Chapter 13

**Corazón dormido**

* * *

"_Observo como el hombre secaba la cabellera de un niño. El pequeño se mantenía sentado frente a él con la cabeza gacha. Se cruzo de brazos en el umbral de la puerta mientras veía la escena interesado. _

_- Asa-chan…ese chico- callo de inmediato cuando el otro le negó con la mirada. _

_Espero a que terminara esa labor. Después de secar al muchacho y susurrarle algunas palabras, salieron de la habitación. Se aseguraron de que el pequeño se quedara en su futón y cerraron la puerta._

_- ¿Asa-chan? – miro al japonés – ese chico tiene gran parecido con-_

_- Es Hayato._

_El peli-blanco le miro impresionado y se detuvo en seco. Miro la espalda del mayor en ese pasillo hasta que este se detuvo._

_- Pero el niño murió…hace ya varios meses – hablo el oji-violetas algo titubeante– ¿Acaso es su alma? _

_El mayor giro su rostro y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Salieron del pasillo hacia el exterior de la casa estilo japonés. Estaba oscuro pero había una linda noche. Cada quien se acomodo en un sitio mientras miraban una pequeña fuente no muy lejos de ellos._

_- Ya no es una simple alma – obtuvo la atención del peli-blanco en su persona – sabia que en el cementerio había una energía conocida, cuando me di cuenta era el alma de ese muchacho que no podía descansar en paz._

_- ¿En el cementerio? Estuviste visitando a…_

- … _- sonrió con melancolía – era mi querido y único sobrino, solo quería ver como estaba…_

- … _- dejo de ver al peli-negro y concentro su mirada en el cielo – los humanos son unos estúpidos. Hacer una guerra por un tonto trono…- miro de reojo al otro - arrasaron muchas vidas por un simple puesto. Todo por una tonta diferencia de sucesión imperial – comento sacando una burlona sonrisa – bueno, bueno. Eso no es importante. Ahora dime Asa-chan ¿Qué pasa con ese chico? ¿Porque esa apariencia?_

- … _- permaneció en silencio un momento. Soltó un suspiro mirando a su Guardián con su simple sonrisa – Ellos hicieron una promesa y Hayato siente que la quebró, no podía despegarse de su tumba porque piensa que todo fue su culpa – desvió la mirada – le di una segunda oportunidad. Lo convertiré en uno de los Guardianes hasta que llegue ese momento. Cambie su apariencia y sus recuerdos – se levanto y miro al otro – hasta entonces quiero que lo proteges y ayudes. No permitas que caiga en esa desesperación otra vez – le sonrió divertido – de lo contrario le pediré a Sepira que te revoque de tu puesto._

_- Eso es cruel, Asa-chan – hizo un pequeño puchero._

- … _- sonrió y se dio la vuelta - de no haberlo hecho su alma nunca se despegaría de este mundo y ellos nunca se reencontrarían de nuevo…_

_Lo miro algo sorprendido. Asintió aunque no lo viera. Cuidaría de aquel molesto mocoso…"_

_..._

Bostezo aburrido y refregó su cara con las manos, terminado miro el cielo, algunas nubes surcaban en este, las estrellas a penas se veían y de la luna no había señales. Supuso que pronto amanecería.

- Haya-chan es cruel, no dormí nada.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Con boca y ojos muy abiertos espere que esa frase se completara, pero solo fue un simple susurro imaginativo. Baje la mirada al ver que había perdido esa oportunidad. ¡Pero ni siquiera sé cómo fue! Simplemente vinieron como un recordatorio ¿Recordatorio? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si yo nunca…?

- ¡Agh!maldición! - Me revolví los cabellos desesperado. Esto da demasiado dolor de cabeza.

Sentí una suave caricia de una mano y eleve el rostro, Hayato me miraba preocupado. Parpadee confundido.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si…- lo mire unos segundos y el malestar por aquella frase se fue de inmediato. Al ver que me ponía nervioso su cercanía me levante soltando una carcajada y me sobe la nuca despreocupado – lo siento, creo que estoy algo cansado ¿Pero qué digo? Si dormí casi todo el día…- me sorprendía mi propia estupidez.

- Está bien idiota. Si quieres hablar estupideces, sal de la habitación. Yo si estoy cansado.

Mire a Hayato que se recostaba en el futón, y a pesar de sus palabras, estaba sonriendo. Me contagio esa mueca y me senté en mi propio futón.

- Buenas noches, Hayato.

Recibí un simple gruñido por su parte y volví sonreí por ello.

(Pov Gokudera)

Tan pronto me acosté me quede dormido. Demasiado agotador estuvo el día, y se suponía que estábamos aquí para descansar y el idiota de Byakuran traía más problemas. Al menos Yamamoto seguía actuando normal. Oh, bueno, todo lo normal que puede un idiota. Aun así, pensé que me interrogaría por todo, pero al final resulto como si el comprendiera y no hablo.

No sé cuanto dure ese silencio. De seguro tiene más dudas y obviamente las preguntara en su momento, y yo no sé si estaré preparado para ello. Aun ahora me pongo nervioso, no sabría cómo actuar y mucho menos que decirle. Hay tanta verdad, que incluso yo no sé.

Me siento confundido.

...

La mañana estaba calmada. Podía oír a lo lejos solo el canto de esas molestas aves, pero era tranquilizador. Tanto que incluso ya estaba despierto pero no quería abrir los ojos. Fruncí el ceño. Ahora que lo pienso, está demasiado tranquilo. Si empiezo a contar a los tipos con los que vinimos a este estúpido paseo, no debería porque estar tan silencioso.

Iba a abrir los ojos cuando siento que me quitaron el aire de un golpe.

- ¡HAYATO!¡Despierta! – de la sorpresa abrí los ojos de improvisto y molesto agarro al maldito que se me tiro encima.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado!¡ Skull! – de la cabeza lo tome y lo lance lejos, fue a chocar con la pared - ¡vete a molestar a alguien más, imbécil!

- ¡Wuah! – lloriqueo mientras se me acercaba frotándose la cara - ¿Y a quien más puedo molestar? ¡Los demás no están!

Se me fue el enojo de inmediato y mire al llorón ¿los demás no estaban? Por eso estaba todo tan tranquilo ¿Y por qué diantres me dejaron a cargo de este? Espera ¿Adonde fueron los idiotas?

- ¿Dices que los demás no están? – recibí un sollozo con un asentimiento de cabeza - ¿Y a donde fueron?

- A las montañas – me respondió con un simple puchero.

- ¿Hah?

(Pov Yamamoto)

Linda mañana para comenzar un día. A pesar de que anoche las nubes daban señales de que hoy llovería, había un hermoso sol invernal, por lo que no hacía mucho calor. Pero…

- ¡Ya..no puedo..mas! – se escucharon los exhaustos gritos del castaño que iba bastante lejos de nosotros.

- ¡VAMOS, SAWADA!¡¿No dijiste que querías estudiar Boxeo?! – grito Senpai que iba a la cabeza de esa extraña formación.

- ¡Nunca dije eso! – le reprocho ya casi en las lagrimas el pequeño, lo mire y le solté una pequeña risa.

- De todas formas Senpai – trate de llamarlo –¿No crees que esto es demasiado?

- ¡Mh! Yo no tengo idea de porque estoy aquí – me respondió Byakuran muy sonriente y todo sudado - ¡Pero es divertido, Sigamos!

- ¡Claro que no! – gritamos con el castaño ya en nuestro limite.

- ¡OOHH!¡ Alguien que me entiende! – el chico redujo sus pasos hasta colocarse a un lado de Byakuran y choco sus palmas con la de un agotado Guardián. Simplemente nuestra resistencia física era un asco, y mejor ni mencionar al pobre castaño que ya ni su alma quedaba.

La cosa loca que estábamos haciendo ahora, era correr por esto irregulares terrenos de las montañas cerca del hotel. Según Senpai, para desarrollar más resistencia física, bueno eso tal vez vendría siendo para nosotros, pero no tendría porque haber obligado a esos dos que simplemente se deshacían en sudor. Por suerte Skull recién venia despertando cuando todo eso sucedió, de lo contrario tendríamos a un llorón que cargar.

- ¡Después haremos una competencia en el Sauna!

- ¡¿ Ahhh?!

Pensé que hoy podría relajarme como un estudiante normal. Que equivocado estaba al dejar que Senpai iniciara el día.

(Pov Gokudera)

- Haaahh siento que mi corazón quedo en alguna parte de ese monte – dijo el castaño.

- HAAH ¡Pues yo siento que quede sin un cuerpo! – vaya broma idiota de los malvaviscos, eres un espíritu.

- Yo creo que ya no podre ir a la universidad en este estado – lloriqueo Yamamoto. Eran los únicos tres que se quejaban en el suelo del living de esa habitación.

- Hayato – escuche el lastimero llamado de Yamamoto y Byakuran -¡Agua!

- ¡Ya cállense! – les tire una botella de agua en sus cabezotas – además ¿Quién fue el idiota que inicio esto? – ambos agredidos me apuntaron al idiota escandaloso, debí suponerlo – idiota extremista.

- ¿¡AH!? – me tape los oídos cuando grito.

- De todas formas ¡Vayan a bañarse panda de idiotas! ¡Apestan! – les grite mientras apuntaba dicha habitación.

Y a regañadientes se fueron los cuatros a los baños. Di un suspiro mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Ya era pasado el medio día y me había preocupado porque estos no habían mostrado señales de sus estupideces.

- Nosotros iremos a buscar algo para comer, Skull.

- …

Baje la mirada hacia un costado buscando al menor, no lo encontré. Escuche sus infantiles gritos junto al de los demás en el baño y me salió una venita a punto de estallar. Estos idiotas se están ganando una paliza de mi parte.

...

La tarde paso lenta y algo aburrida. Los chicos habían pedido comer en la habitación, bueno Yamamoto propuso la idea de no ir al comedor principal para tener un almuerzo algo mas "familiar", y claro, aunque no lo dijo estoy seguro que fue porque teme de que Skull o Byakuran terminen rompiendo algo valioso en este lugar, y como él no tiene suficiente dinero, pues mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.

Ahora ellos estaban en el patio, por suerte contábamos con que la habitación es casi como una casa, aparte de todo lo interior que poseía, también tenía un hermoso patio privado mas una fuente termal al aire libre. Y ahora que lo pienso, entiendo que Yamamoto los quiera tener prácticamente encerrados en este lugar, aquí la cosa debe ser carísimo.

Me senté aun lado de un extrañamente tranquilo Skull que bebía un jugo mientras veía como entrenaban Yamamoto y su amigo extremista. Ellos luego del almuerzo y un pequeño descanso habían retomado el entrenamiento que habían estado haciendo en la mañana. Ahora estaban haciendo abdominales.

Sentí ruido y curioso junto con Skull volteamos la mirada hacia un costado, era Byakuran y el chico llamado Tsuna que se instalaban con una pequeña mesita. Parpadeé confundido al reconocer el juego.

- Shogi – murmure al ver que ya ambos se habían sentado uno frente al otro. El ver ese tipo de juego me recordó a Asari.

- Yo…la verdad no se jugarlo muy bien – dijo nervioso el castaño mientras miraba las piezas temeroso.

- Hm no importa – comento alegre Byakuran mientras abría una bolsa de dulces ¿de dónde saca tantas? – si pierdes simplemente tendrás que hacer lo mismo que ellos – y apunto hacia donde estaban los estudiantes haciendo sus ejercicios.

- ¡¿Qué?! – ahora la mirada del castaño era de puro terror, sonreí divertido.

Así paso la tarde, bastante tranquila y con un aire que hace tiempo no percibía. Esto lo sentía extraño pero familiar, era una sensación que me confundía. Escuchar la risa divertida de Byakuran y las carcajadas de Skull mientras veían como el castaño se revolvía los cabellos por haber perdido ya quien sabe cuántas veces. A lo lejos los gimoteos de Yamamoto pidiendo un descanso y los gritos de su amigo diciendo que aguantara que ya terminarían cuando en realidad volverían a comenzar. Eso era un ambiente extraño, pero cálido para mí. Sonreí para mi mismo agradecido de poder sentir algo así.

...

- No pienso hacerlo – dije molesto mientras veía desafiante al amigo de Yamamoto.

- ¿¡Que!? ¡pero si solo es una competencia!

- ¡No pienso participar un uno de tus tontos juegos!¡Ni loco me meteré a sudar como tonto en ese lugar! – le grite ya dando por terminado esa tonta discusión.

- ¡Cobarde! – me detuve cuando me iba hacia la habitación, voltee a verlo con un tic en el ojo.

- ¡No pienso meterme en el Sauna para seguir una tonta competencia!

- ¡No es tonta! ¡ES PARA TENER MAS RESISTENCIA! – grito mientras levantaba los brazos, apreté los dientes al ver lo necio que es.

- ¡Yamamoto! ¡Dile a este idiota que se calle! – le dije al moreno y este sonrió.

- Es imposible detener a Senpai.

- Vamos Haya-chan, será divertido.

- ¡Para ti todo es divertido! - Mire furioso a Byakuran – ¡pueden estar descuartizándote y te morirías de la risa!¡ Maldito masoquista de mierda!

- ¡Oto! – sentí que me taparon la boca mientras me abrazaban por la espalda – nos estamos saliendo de control – eleve como pude la mirada, era Yamamoto – tienes que cuidar lo que dices, Hayato – lo fulmine con la mirada – Senpai ¿Qué te parece si vas al Sauna con Tsuna y Byakuran? Skull, Hayato y yo nos meteremos a las aguas termales.

¿A las termas? ¿Por qué este idiota estaba decidiendo por mí? ¿¡Y porque carajo me estoy sonrojando!?

- Está bien – el chico tomo de los hombros a Byakuran y al castaño – pero tendrás que venir después para la competencia.

- Claro.

Y se fue llevándose a un sonriente Guardián y temeroso castaño que claramente no quería ser partícipe de ese juego.

- Bueno ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!

- ¡Sí!

Y junto con el grito de Skull fuimos a cambiarnos o mejor dicho a quitarnos la ropa, que vergüenza. Tan pronto llegamos al baño, Yamamoto y Skull comenzaron a desvestirse, me volteé rojo dándoles la espalda. Ahora me avergonzaba de ver al idiota semi-desnudo y pensar que los primeros días me acostaba con él como si nada…eso sonó extraño. Sentía que entre risas estos terminaron y yo aun no me había movido.

- ¿Hayato? – escuche el tono medio preocupado del moreno.

- Ya iré, ustedes adelántense.

No escuche sus replicas, se mantuvieron unos segundos en sus lugares para después salir. Me di la vuelta y deje salir un suspiro. Me afloje mi yukata y me detuve. No era necesario que saliera como ellos ¿o sí? Me daba demasiada vergüenza el hecho de salir prácticamente desnudo y compartir espacio con…

- Yamamoto – susurre.

- ¿Sí? – abrí mis ojos como plato mientras miraba la puerta.

- Que mierda ¿¡Estas aquí!? – sonrojado me tape de nuevo con mi ropa.

- Solo me aseguro de que nos acompañes – me dijo del otro lado de la puerta – hay una linda noche, el agua esta estupenda. No quiero que te quedes adentro como un amargado.

- ¡No soy amargado! – le grite rojo pero de ira.

- Byakuran y Skull lo están disfrutando – lo escuche bastante calmado – solo faltas tú, Hayato. Te estamos esperando.

- … - mire desconcertado la puerta, escuche sus pasos alejarse y baje la mirada. Lo pensé unos segundos para después reír – idiota.

Me quite mi ropa y aunque el sonrojo no abandonó mi rostro, lo hice con una sonrisa ¿Qué ellos me esperaban? Me sentí bien por esas palabras, ser extrañado por alguien, ser querido.

Salí del baño rumbo a las fuentes, bastante abochornado por solo llevar una pequeña toalla en las caderas. Con cautela mire hacías las termas, no vislumbre ninguna cabellera negra. Confundido me acerque y solo encontré a Skull.

- ¿Y el idiota?

- Ryohei Senpai se lo llevo a esa habitación – me apunto a un gran cuarto de madera que no estaba muy lejos de la fuente, el bendito Sauna.

- Tonto – y yo preocupándome porque me vería así.

Deje el bochorno a un lado y me metí en el agua sentándome cómodamente, el agua me llegaba hasta los hombros y deje mi cabeza recargada en el borde del lugar. Sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba de inmediato y deje salir un suspiro. Se sentía tan bien.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Dentro del cuarto solo se escuchaban suspiros y uno que otro gemido de agonía, esto estaba ardiendo.

- Agreguemos un poco mas – dijo Senpai mientras vertía agua sobre las calientes piedras

- Senpai ya basta – con algo de esfuerzo trate de detenerlo pero por una extraña razón mi cuerpo estaba algo torpe y no pude – Senpai, vas a matarnos.

- Haaahh – se tiro otra vez en la banca acomodándose con los brazos en los respaldos y la cabeza hacia el techo – Solo..tenemos..que resistir.

Lo mire con una derrotada sonrisa, ni él se aguante sus juegos. Mire a los chicos, Tsuna parecía desmallado pero aun respiraba, Byakuran…estaba igual que el castaño, pero los quejidos de estos me indicaban que estaban bien por el momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero mi vista comenzaba a fallar y me sentía agobiado, no me preocupe de los demás y me levante cuidadosamente para salir. Ya afuera di una gran bocanada de aire y salí del lugar para ir a las termas para ver cómo estaban Hayato y el pequeño.

Skull estaba de lo más bien jugando con unos patitos de hule, creo que los trajo Senpai. Hayato estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir. Me metí en el agua y me acerque a él cauteloso para quedar frente a frente. Lo mire detenidamente; su piel brillaba de lo suave y tersa que se veía, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos. No supe porque, tal vez el exceso de tiempo en el Sauna, pero coloque una mano en el borde y acerque mi rostro al suyo, un suave suspiro recorrió mi rostro y perdí la cabeza. Acorte la poca distancia y lo bese.

No me preocupe por nada, ni porque los chicos estaban a unos metros de nosotros perdiéndose en sudor, ni Skull que estaba detrás de mí, y ni siquiera tome en cuenta que Hayato había despertado y me miraba pasmado. Nada me preocupo, solo quería sentir más de esa agradable sensación.

* * *

-Continuará-


	14. Chapter 14

**Anhelo confesado**

* * *

Sentí una leve presión en mis labios, confundido abrí los ojos y quede pasmado de ver el rostro de Yamamoto. El rubor subió rápidamente a mis mejillas y se extendió por toda mi cara ¿¡Por qué él me…!? De solo pensarlo quede más sorprendido de lo que estaba. Se separo dejando que respiraba escandalosamente rápido y entre bocanada de aire trate de calmarme.

- ¡Yama…!

No me dejo gritarle cuando siento que la cabeza del chico pasó a un lado de mí y choco contra el suelo de la terma, para después dejarse caer hacia el agua y burbujear mientras se hundía. Descolocado lo mire y después me levante rápidamente ¿¡Qué rayos fue eso!?

Aun miraba algo desacomodado a Yamamoto cuando siento un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose. Giro a mi espalda y era Byakuran que salía del Sauna arrastrando sin cuidado a dos cuerpos con él.

- Este humano quería matarnos – tiro ambos chicos a las termas e igual que Yamamoto se dejaron hundir cual muertos.

Aun respiraba agitado y veía la escena tratando de comprender qué carajo había sido eso. Mire el Sauna y salía una gran cantidad de vapor y después mire a los chicos. Me lleve el dorso de mi mano a mi boca.

- Haya-chan, estas rojo – el peli-blanco se me acerco curioso.

- Eso es porque Takeshi acaba de besarlo – esas malditas palabras me trajeron a realidad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡S-Skull! ¡Maldito, nadie pidió tus burradas! – con ambas manos trataba de ahogarlo en el agua.

- ¡Per..! Es verd..! – lo mantuve hundido unos segundos hasta que dejo de patalear.

- Bien, lo mate – dije victorioso.

- Haya-chan – dio un respingo y mire al otro de reojo - ¿Es verdad? – mi rostro rojo le dijo la respuesta.

Su sonrisa me desconcertó y después fue donde estaba Yamamoto, lo saco del agua y lo dejo en el suelo cerca del borde mientras este tosía. Solté a Skull y mire el cuerpo del peli-negro y mientras Byakuran iba a sacar a los demás, yo me acerque a Yamamoto. Lo mire mientras aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, me agache a su lado y solo un pensamiento surcaba mi mente, que en el fondo me hacia algo feliz.

"_¿Por qué me besaste?"_

(Pov Yamamoto)

Sentí algo en mi garganta y tosí. Abrí los ojos con algo de dificultad, con cuidado gire el rostro y mire al chico que estaba a un lado de mí.

"_Ah, Hayato"_

Lleve una mano a mí cara. Había hecho una estupidez. Cerré los ojos mientras sonreía ¿Estupidez? Aunque ese contacto solo fue un roce, no lo fue. Se sintió bien, y por lo tanto no podía pensar que fue una estupidez.

Ahora la cosa de que pensara el chico. Claramente tengo que ser sincero con lo que estoy sintiendo. Aunque hayan muchas cosas que me preocupan. Mire a Hayato. Quiero saber que piensa él.

Me levante ya mas repuesto y miro al chico, este tenía un tenue sonrojo y me miraba algo asustado. Sonreí para calmarlo y le tendí la mano. Parpadeo confundido mirándome al rosto y la mano varias veces, dudando de si tomarla o no. Podíamos estar así toda la noche, no tenia problema, de hecho tenía una buena vista. Hayato sentado semi-desnudo y todo mojado, vaya que alentaba ciertas cosas…que mejor olvido.

Sacudí mi rostro alejando esos pensamientos ¿Cómo podía imaginarme tales cosas?

Sentí un tacto en mi mano y abrí los ojos. Hayato había aceptado. Lo levante y dando una última mirada hacia los chicos nos fuimos a la habitación. Al entrar tomo una toalla que estaba en el futón y con cuidado seco los negros cabellos del chico, este tenía la cabeza agachada por lo que no veía su mirada.

- Hayato – lo llamo sin detenerme en mi pequeño trabajo. Siento que este se tensa pero no levanta la mirada. Me detengo y con una mano lo tomo del mentón, me sorprendió un poco esa mirada. Tenía una triste mueca -¿Qué pasa?

- …nh – soltó un pequeño gimoteo, ahí me termine de sorprender mas. Lo abrace fuertemente dejando su cabeza en mi pecho.

No sabía porque estaba así. De pronto parecía querer llorar y se veía tan indefenso que me conmovió por completo. Solté un gran suspiro mientras veía un punto en la habitación.

- No tienes porque llorar – dije en un pequeño susurro, no quería asustarlo por lo que quería decirle – te bese…- sentí un pequeño sobresalto por el menor y eso hizo que lo estrechara mas – pero no quiero que pienses que es porque estoy jugando. Jamás haría tal cosa y quiero que lo entiendas. Contigo siento cosas que hasta ahora no me había interesado, y es lindo, hermoso.

- … - sentía la respiración del chico cada vez más agitada, también por la escases de ropa sus pequeños temblores eran como míos –tu…no puedes sentir eso- ese susurro me desconcertó ¿A qué se refería? –no podemos…

- ¿Qué? – me separe pero el menor no quiso apartarse de mi cuerpo -¿Qué tratas de decir?

- …

(Pov Gokudera)

Me mordí el labio ¿Qué no lo entiende? Me estaba prácticamente confesando algo que no puedo tener. El escucharle decir todo eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerada escandalosamente. Me siento un maldito cursi escuchando lo que anhelo y al mismo tiempo no quiero. Significa muchas cosas pero el que espere que estemos juntos no es más que una tonta ilusión, una esperanza que fácilmente se puede derrumbar, llevándose con el todo mi pequeño esfuerzo que hice.

Me aferre mas a él, el que estemos con los torsos descubiertos hace que sienta el latido de su corazón y por ende él debe sentir los patéticos saltos del mío.

Quería llorar, de hecho creo que ya lo estoy haciendo. No espere que un momento así pudiera pasar. Sentía cosas por este idiota pero no esperaba ser correspondido jamás. Nunca lo era, nunca en mis otras vidas era correspondido por un sentimiento ¿Cómo lo iba a ser con el amor? Maldición.

- Tu… no puedes sentir eso – le susurre aguantándome las ganas de que se me quebrara la voz – no podemos…

Escuchar que Yamamoto preguntaba el porqué de mis palabras me hacía sentir culpable. Lo quería, lo quería tan cerca que doliera, una felicidad de compartir y ser correspondido. Pero no podía darme el lujo de ilusionarme para luego perderlo.

- Idiota – abrí los ojos sintiéndolos aguados – no es algo que podrás tener en este vida – sonreí con dolor.

- ¿A qué te refieres Hayato?

- Soy un espíritu y tu un humano…nuestra convivencia ni siquiera debería existir. No pidas algo de ser correspondido por un sentimiento tan patético…

Sentí que me alejo de golpe y la seriedad en su mirada me estremeció, pero en ningún momento quite mi sonrisa. Me tomo de los hombros y a pesar de la fuerza que ejerció en ellos no hice ninguna mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Patético? ¿Por qué piensas que lo es? Sé que no sé nada sobre ti, se lo mínimo y ni siquiera sé si es lo necesario pero…si no lo has sentido no puedes decir algo así.

"_¿Sentirlo?"_ es verdad, no lo eh sentido, o eso creo. Con los otros sentía cariño, pero ni eso era mutuo, creo que nunca sentí amor por ninguno, de hecho ni siquiera sé si lo que siento por Yamamoto es amor.

- Puedo prometerte miles de cosas y solo el tiempo las dirá si las pude cumplir. Pero lo que ahora te diré es lo que estoy sintiendo…y es la verdad.

Abrí más mis ojos, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse ¿Por qué me sentía emocionado? Oh, claro que sabía.

- Hayato… - me tomo con ambas manos las mejillas para evitar ocultar mi rostro de su mirada – Te amo.

Al carajo todo. Mis lágrimas salieron enseguida al escucharlo, mi corazón parecía tenerlo en la garganta y de pronto me sentía mareado ¿Por qué si ya sabía lo que me diría, me siento tan feliz? ¿Por qué quiero que sus malditas palabras sean verdaderas? ¿¡Qué caso tenía que lo fuera!? Esto está mal, no debería de decir eso, ¡solo hará que me ilusione! ¡No quiero sentir eso!

- Idio..ta – maldita mi voz que se había quebrado, y ahora ¿Por qué recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho? – si tienes las agallas de decir eso, mas te vale no soltarme…

Al demonio, ya lo dije. Mis malditos intentos de rechazarlo habían quedado solo en un tono pensamiento y pronto en el olvido. Sonreí complacido de decir lo contrario.

- Claro…- volvió a abrasarme – no importa la forma que tomes, yo estaré contigo.

Como me hacia llorar el condenado. Ahora solo me mordió los labios para no dejar salir esos molestos quejidos de llanto. Mis lágrimas corrían felizmente por mis mejillas que de seguros estaban rojas.

"_Estoy feliz"_

Pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y me aferraba más a Yamamoto. Que me haga sentir algo así ¿Qué tan importante es para mí? ¿Cómo había logrado cambiar un sentimiento de resignación a uno tan convincente y fuerte como…esto?

Me sentí más débil y me deje caer con él al suelo. Aun sentados nos mantuvimos abrazados por un buen tiempo. Me sentía tan dichoso siendo acobijado por esos brazos, tan protegido por aquella mirada y tan tremendamente feliz como un idiota junto a Yamamoto.

Sentí que el chico se removió y al abrir mis ojos siento un cálido roce en mis mejillas, mire sus manos que borraban mis lagrimas para después subir la mirada, creo que no debí. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca demostrando tanto amor en ellos ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así? ¿Por qué veía su rostro tan tentadoramente cerca? ¿Por qué mi cara ardía más que nunca? Ahh ya sabía.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí nuevamente el cálido toque de sus labios contra los míos. Los sentí tan bien, tan gustoso que fue totalmente distinto al primero. Pase mis manos a su cuello y el coló una mano en mis cabellos sosteniendo mi cabeza.

Como un idiota me sentí desesperado por sentir más de ese roce, abrí mis labios para que el otro la explorara a gusto, degustando toda mi cavidad y tomándose todo el tiempo que él quisiera. No lo detendría, claro que no. Ni por esta, ni por las que vendrán. Claro que si al idiota se le ocurre hacerlo con más espectadores lo golpeare. Pero ahora que haga lo que quiera el niño consentido.

Nos separamos para respirar y nuevamente volvimos a lo nuestro, la saliva salía por la comisura de nuestros labios, dejando que marcara un camino por mi cuello. Ahora que lo pienso, no traigo nada encima, solo una pequeña toalla que cubría cierta partecita. Mejor no tentarla.

Nos separamos después de unos minutos, solté un jadeo cuando rosamos nuestros labios deseosos de seguir conociéndose. Pero había que detenerse sino esto pasaría a algo que aun no estoy listo.

Coloque mis manos en su pecho para detenerlo, aun cuando quería mas, si no lo hago este avanzara como el idiota que es.

Subí la mirada y el sonrió bobamente. Coloco su frente contra mía mientras me limpiaba con sus dedos mis labios.

- Entiendo – dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente la toalla, que no sé en qué momento se cayó, para colocarla nuevamente en mis cabellos y secarlos – ahora será mejor vestirse, sino resfriaras.

- … - solté una pequeña sonrisa – no seas idiota, yo no me enfermo. Mejor dilo por ti – dije mientras le pellizcaba en el pecho, hizo una mueca divertida.

- Haha claro.

Se aseguro de secarme solo la cabeza, pues cuando vi que su intención era secarme otras partes de mi cuerpo lo aleje de una patada. Riendo se vistió con una yukata ploma para dormir, por mi parte una igual y mientras lo hacía me sentía cada vez más alegre.

Que cara más tonta debo tener. Mire de reojo a Yamamoto. Bueno, al menos sé que disimulo mejor, no como otro. La cara de estúpido a Yamamoto no se la quitaba ni a bofetadas.

Sentimos ruido y me gire a la puerta, la corrediza se abrió dando paso al resto de los idiotas.

- Oni-san ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si nos matabas?

- No seas exagerado Sawada que todo esto sirvió para tu resistencia.

- Yo no sé porque me vi involucrado, pero claramente eso no era para resistencia – Hablo Byakuran algo fastidiado.

- ¡Hayato! – mire a Skull que entraba corriendo – Te veo más sonriente ¿Paso algo bueno? ¡No me digas! Takeshi te volvió a be!¡

Sentí el peligro cerca y por insisto patee a Skull llevándolo afuera nuevamente. No me moleste en gritarle, solo lo saque sintiendo mi rostro arder nuevamente. El resto miro curioso la trayectoria del pequeño sin entender la situación y Byakuran se me cerco sonriente.

- ¡Haya-chan! – me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí mis huesos crujir – No permitas que se te aproveche ¡por muy bueno que sea!

- ¡Ya basta! – me lo quite de un empujón - ¡Ustedes panda de inútiles! ¿¡Porque tienen que entrar por mi habitación!? ¡Están mojando todo el suelo, desgraciados! ¡Fuera de aquí!

El castaño salió algo temeroso de la habitación, siguiéndole el compañero de Yamamoto gruñendo cosas sin sentido y Byakuran dando saltos se me acerco, me miro y después fue donde Yamamoto, que estaba a un lado de mi, y le susurro algo que lo hizo sonrojar.

- ¡No te pases! – grito antes de salir.

-¿¡Que…!? – a juzgar por el rostro del moreno podía intuir lo que le dijo - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada…- desvió su rostro y yo hice una mueca de disgusto.

- Si claro, nada ¿¡Y porque te sonrojas!? ¡pervertido! – lo golpeaba en su pecho y este solo reía.

La entrada de los otros habían quebrado ese ambiente tan malditamente cursi, pero Yamamoto se encargo de restaurarlo cuando me agarro firme de las muñecas y me acerco a él.

- Que cruel eres – me susurro en los labios, cerré los ojos cuando sentir un escalofrió – mejor vamos a dormir.

No dije ni proteste nada, me deje guiar hacia el futón y como las primeras noches nos acostamos juntos. De lado viéndonos los rostros nos acurrucamos ¡Que patético sonaba esa cursilería!

Agache el rostro y me deje abrazar por el mayor ¿Por qué ahora lo sentía más cálido, incluso más cerca de mi? Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el esquicito aroma de desprendía. Me aferre mas a sus ropas mientras sentía su cabeza apoyada sobre la mía. Que tranquilo y agradable ambiente se había ahora.

- Mañana es el último día de mis pequeñas vacaciones – me susurro. Su aliento hacia costillas en mis cabellos – no fue mala idea venir.

"_Claro que no idiota, fue una muy buena idea"_

Y con los pensamientos de una enamorada me deje mimar, dejando de sus caricias me hicieran dormir plácidamente en sus brazos.

(Pov Yamamoto)

Hayato se durmió y yo aun seguía jugando con sus cabellos. Tocándolos con suavidad mientras veía el rostro del menor.

Ser correspondido. Qué lindo sonaba todo, pero como dijo Hayato ¿Cuánto durara esta felicidad? Entendía los motivos que él tenía, todo esto es muy confuso como para iniciar algo que no podíamos. Hayato es un espíritu, no tiene un cuerpo al que los demás pudieran ver aunque eso sería lo de menos. Pero era raro, estaba el hecho de que Senpai y Tsuna pudieran verlo ¿Por qué? La respuesta, ni siquiera ellos lo sabían.

"_Tal vez…los otros tipos lo sepan"_

Hice una mueca, es verdad, aun quedaban los otros ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué nos atacaban? Ni siquiera Byakuran los conocía y supongo que el debe saber absolutamente todo. Mi cabeza es un caos, hay demasiadas cosas sueltas.

Solté un suspiro mientras me acomodaba y tiraba de las mantas para arroparnos más.

- No importa lo que pase, Hayato – le susurre al oído al dormido chico – te lo prometo…yo nunca te dejare solo – y bese su frente para cerrar los ojos y finalmente dormir.

...

En el fondo lo sabía, no debimos venir. Ahora bien apresurados nos subimos al autobús para ir a tomar el tren.

- Maldito mocoso, no podías irte sin antes hacer tu gracia ¿¡Cierto!?

- ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Tu cara ofusco mis planes!

- ¿¡Qué!?

Hayato y Skull no paraban de gritar y más de algunos se nos quedaba viendo raro. Ahora parecíamos unos viles ladrones corriendo. Solté un suspiro cansador.

A buena hora de la mañana Skull se había despertado y gritando y corriendo había estado despertando a todos. A todo el hotel. El chico se había fugado de la habitación mientras todos dormíamos y aprovechando se había colado en el cocina del hotel. Había tomado unas par de ollas y cucharones para cantar y despertarlos a todos con una melodía que indicaba que él era su salvador…no sé de qué, pero esa bromita fue tomada muy mal por muchos.

Me aguante el reclamo de todos, pidiendo disculpas unas mil veces por algo que en ese momento ni sabia porque. Aun estaba algo adormilado y solo agachaba la cabeza murmurando un "lo siento mucho" y para rematar la mañana, Skull y Hayato se pusieron a pelear en la habitación y terminaron rompiendo el shoji de la habitación, casi se me salió el alma cuando lo vi destrozado.

Entre todos tuvimos que juntar nuestras reservas de dinero para pagarlo al hotel y con un último "lo sentimos" salimos corriendo de aquel lugar.

- ¡Que me sueltes! – gritaba Hayato al tener al pequeño en su cabeza mientras tiraba de sus cabellos.

- Ya no peleen por favor – dije mientras sacaba a Skull de ahí, lo tome y lo deje a un lado de Tsuna.

Algunos de los curiosos miraban de reojo hacia nuestro lugar al fondo de aquel autobús, como no podían ver a Hayato de seguro se preguntaban con quien peleaba Skull.

Volvía suspirar mientras me recargaba en aquel asiento, nos tomara por lo menos una hora llegar a la estación de tren. Mire a Hayato que, sentado a un lado mío, seguía discutiendo con Skull que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás. Con cuidado tome una de las manos del menor y este dejo de discutir de inmediato al sentir el contacto, cerré los ojos sonriente al verlo sonrojado.

No podía definir si fue buena o mala idea el venir ¿A quién engaño? A pesar de los problemas que me dan, fue una maravillosa idea el venir a las fuentes.

* * *

-Continuará-


	15. Chapter 15

**Ataque inminente**

* * *

Pasado el medio día llegamos a casa y contrario a lo que nos sirvió ir a las fuentes, llegue bastante cansado. Ahora solo quería tumbarme en mi cama y tratar de dormir un poco.

Deje las cosas en mi habitación teniendo como fondo los gritos de los chicos. Volvimos al comienzo con sus escándalos. Saque una derrotada sonrisa mientras me sacaba algo de ropa. Mire hacia el escritorio viendo todos los papeles de mis trabajos. Los mire unos minutos buscándole una solución, al final saque un suspiro resignado, tenía que terminarlos. Lo bueno es que había avanzado suficiente con mi proyecto.

Salí de la habitación y encontré el desorden de siempre, Hayato y Skull discutiendo y Byakuran viendo televisión mientras comía. Pase directo hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. Por culpa de Skull y nuestra salida apresurada del hotel, no habíamos tomado ni siquiera el desayuno.

- ¡Takeshi! ¡Te ayudo! ¡Te ayudo! – escuche el grito del niño. Gire mi rostro y le sonreí.

Con la ayuda del pequeño hicimos el almuerzo, nada del otro mundo. Nos servimos y con la mayor tranquilidad que se podía degustamos la comida.

...

Era una tarde tranquila, aunque los chicos de vez en cuando gritaban sus escándalos no duraban tanto. Ahora que estaba en mi habitación haciendo los últimos detalles de mi trabajo y los Guardianes estaban viendo una película, la calma había inundado mi departamento. De repente se escucharon risas y yo también sonreí.

Aunque ellos me hagan rabiar, en el fondo los quiero. Han llenado mi vida de felicidad de una forma extraña. Su llegada lo fue, sus existencia lo es, pero la convivencia es como la de cualquier ser humano, aun cuando hacen sus locuras lo hacen para divertirse. Como dijo Byakuran, son muñecos creados pero tienen sentimientos; tienen ternura, dolor, tristeza, pasión…

- Son como nosotros en el fondo – me susurre dejando de lado mi trabajo.

- ¿Quiénes? – esa pregunta me asusto, solté el lápiz mientras veía hacia la puerta.

- Hayato, no me asustes así – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Idiota.

Con una mueca de enfado, que no sé porque, se fue a sentar a la cama cruzándose de brazos. Lo mire desde mi escritorio curioso para después girar la silla hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa? No estás viendo la película con los demás.

- Los idiotas están viendo una película infantil – dijo con un gesto de fastidio – no me gustan.

Solté una risa ocasionando que me mirara enfadado. Me levante de mi lugar y me senté a un lado de él pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- No te enfades Hayato, ellos son felices viendo sus caricaturas.

- Me importa poco – no me rechazó el contacto pero tampoco respondió, simplemente seguía haciendo esa clase de pucheros fastidiosos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Quieres que los saque del departamento? – le pregunte divertido. Me miro de reojo y resoplo.

- No.

Reprimí una carcajada, pase el otro brazo y lo tumbe a la cama. Hayato quedo mirando el techo y yo con la cabeza en las sabanas mientras lo abrazaba. Permanecimos varios minutos en esa posición, sin movernos, disfrutando el contacto.

(Pov Gokudera)

Aun cuando no trataba de moverme, mi corazón lo hacía tan escandalosamente rápido. Ladee el rostro hacia la pared, estaba con los brazos extendidos y de seguro con la cara roja. Maldición, no estoy para nada acostumbrado a sus muestras de cariño. Es mi primera vez sintiendo algo como esto, ser abrasado por amor, no por interés ¿Algo como esto es lo que había deseado? Ser capaz de reír, de sentirme feliz sin tener ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

"_Sin preocuparme…"_

Sentí que se removió y entrecerré los ojos cuando sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

- Hayato – un agradable escalofrió y termine por cerrar mis ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Q-Qué? – maldije mi voz que sonó tan extraña. Se levanto afirmándose con los codos muy cerca de mi rostro -¿Qué quieres?

Simplemente sonrió y esa mirada me daba una mala señal, algo planeaba estoy seguro. Comenzó a acercar su rostro y mire sus labios, entreabrí los míos esperando que hiciera lo que creí que haría. Contrario se alejo colocando ambas manos cerca de mis costillas, algo descolocado lo mire.

Con una última sonrisa comenzó a tocar ligeramente con los dedos ocasionándome unas terribles cosquillas.

- ¿¡Qué Mier..Ja jaja Espe! – el hacerme reír no estaba en mis planes ¿¡Que pasa por su cabeza!? –¡Jaja Yam Jajaja ¡Ya basta!

- Claro que no, Hayato.

Inútilmente trataba de escapar de sus manos y apartarlo. Parecía una ridícula tortura a la que no podía escapar, la risa era tanta que esta me salían lágrimas y la garganta comenzaba a secárseme. Con bastante esfuerzo tome su rostro y aun riendo trate de acercarlo. El muy idiota se dejo y cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca choque mi frente contra la suya con fuerza.

- ¡Dije basta!

- Auch – se alejo tocándose la zona agredida.

Me levante afirmándome con un brazo en la cama y una mano en mi corazón. Respiraba agitado y tragaba con dificultad. En mi vida me habían atacado de esta manera. Solté una pequeña risa tomando la atención de Yamamoto. Aunque absurdo, fue divertido.

Lo mire mientras el otro se me acercaba casi gateando en la cama, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y coloque un pie en su cara.

- Detente, suficiente estupidez por hoy – le dije molesto. Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi pie por su risa, para después con una mano quitarlo de su rostro.

- Lo siento, no me pude decir que no.

- Idiota.

Desvié el rostro y deje que se acercara. Volvió a abrazarme y descansar su cabeza en mi hombro. Otra vez en esa posición, solo que ahora estábamos sentados. Subí una mano por su espalda hasta su cuello mientras giraba el rostro viendo su cabello. Ese movimiento hizo que se alejara un poco para verme. Poco a poco cerré los ojos cuando fue acercándose y solté un pequeño suspiro cuando unió sus labios con los míos.

Deseaba tanto ese contacto que me deje llevar enseguida. Me deje tumbar nuevamente a la cama con Yamamoto encima. Pase la otra mano a sus cabellos y los acaricie mientras ladeaba el rostro para más profundidad. Las manos de Yamamoto una se paseaba por mis caderas y la otra la usaba de apoyo para no aplastarme con su peso.

La lengua de Yamamoto entro en mi boca, acariciando gentilmente y buscando la mía solté varios suspiros. Nos degustamos un buen rato hasta separarnos agitados, nuestros labios húmedos aun se rosaban y eso era tentador. Subí la mirara hasta sus ojos y nos volvimos a perder en otro contacto, aunque más corto y tierno, duro escasos segundos.

Volví apartar a Yamamoto mientras desviaba el rostro.

- Suficiente – le susurre agitado – tienes deberes que hacer, ve a terminarlos.

- … - no lo veía pero estaba seguro que estaba haciendo un puchero –Esta bien – dijo con resignación mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama – Hayato – lo mire y este mantenía la vista fija en la puerta con una mano en la nuca, finalmente me miro sonriendo como idiota - ¿Te gustaría tener una cita?

- … - lo mire sorprendido, no me esperaba algo así -¿Qué?

- ¡Sí! ¡Tengamos una cita! – se volteo totalmente emocionado.

- ¿Qué? Estas pidiendo boberías de niños ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le dije algo incomodo. Obviamente nunca había hecho algo así.

- ¡Veinte años!

- ¡Pues ya estas grande! – le grite fastidiado y me gire para ya no verlo.

- No es cosa de edad, Hayato, es lo que hacen las parejas.

- ¿Hah? Yo nunca-

- ¡Claro! Somos pareja!

- ¡Y-Yo Nunca dije que lo fuéramos! – voltee a mirarlo totalmente rojo y nervioso.

- ¿Por qué? – se me acerco nuevamente y se coloco encima otra vez – Yo te amo y aunque no lo has dicho sé que me amas también – sonrió cálidamente y me beso la frente – Somos novios Hayato, no te avergüences.

- N-no me avergüenzo – aunque le dije mi rostro sonrojado le indicaba totalmente lo opuesto. Me soltó y se levanto avanzando hacia su escritorio.

- No sé a qué hora salga mañana, pero tan pronto lo haga vendré corriendo ¿Si?

Ese rostro ilusionado, simplemente asentí mientras desviaba mi cara y la ocultaba boca abajo en las sabanas. Escuche su risa y el sonido de la silla, pronto se puso a trabajar.

Me moví y quede de costado viendo hacia la cama. El atardecer opacaba las paredes de la habitación tornándola de un extraño anaranjado. Ese ambiente era tan tranquilo y cálido. Levante un poco la cabeza y mire a Yamamoto, este se revolvía los cabellos tratando de terminar su trabajo. Sonreí y volví a tumbarme en la misma posición.

Una cita ¿Mañana tendríamos una cita? El solo pensamiento me enrojece. Nunca había tenido alguien que se preocupara tanto por mí, ni mucho menos que se tomara las molestias de hacer algo así, y este se me confiesa y me llena de ilusiones, de besos y caricias. Supongo que con eso ya podría estar tranquilo. Ya me siento feliz.

...

Yamamoto termino sus deberes y fuimos a la sala. Pasamos un buen momento en familia, amigos o lo que fuéramos. La tarde paso así, viendo lo que se cruzara por el televisor mientras comíamos las tontas golosinas de Byakuran.

De la tarde paso a la noche, cenamos como los alocados que éramos, para después ordenar de alguna manera las cosas. Byakuran y Skull sonrientes tomaron sus mantas para ordenas los sillones donde dormirían, como siempre. Yamamoto me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a la habitación.

Nos acomodamos bajo las mantas como la noche anterior y después de una tonta platica de lo que quería hacer mañana, me dio un casto beso y nos dispusimos a dormir, o por lo menos él. Yo me quede gran parte de la noche contemplándolo. Memorizando cada mínima cosa de él, su rostro, respiración, sus tontas muecas que hacia mientras dormía, todo lo que podía.

Saque una mano de entre las sabanas y la pose en su mejilla, la acaricie con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sonreí y levantándome un poco, me acerque para darle un beso en la frente. Ese pequeño contacto hizo que mi corazón doliera. Me separe abriendo los ojos y los sentía aguados. Me abrace a él con algo de fuerza ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho.

No sé porque, pero tenía miedo de algo. No quería perderlo.

(Pov Yamamoto)

La mañana había iniciado como cualquier otra, por los gritos de Skull pidiendo comida. Me había levantado temprano para prepararles algo de comer y después marcharme a la universidad. Feliz por la vida iba pensando en que gastaríamos el tiempo en la tarde con Hayato. Aun no lo había decidido pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

A buena hora de la mañana me había encontrado con Senpai y este estaba más que energético, diciendo que las aguas de las termas lo habían renovado completamente, contrario a mí. Ahora estábamos en una aburrida clase y no prestaba mucha atención que digamos.

Resople aburrido y pase la mirada hacia la ventana. Estaba algo nublado y hacia frio. Podía llevar a Hayato a un lugar más templado ¿Una cafetería? No, no podía llevarlo donde hubieran mas personas, aunque a mí no me importa, estoy seguro que al chico le molestaría ir donde hubieran más personas ¿Al cine? No sería mala idea, está oscuro y no debería hacer tanto frio. Puedo considerarlo ¿Qué mas podría ser?

Seguiría en mis pensamientos pero un compañero me pasó unas hojas, tome una y la pase al siguiente. Otro encargo, que aburrido. Cerré los ojos cansado y se me vinieron a la mente los sueños que tuve de Hayato. Fueron tan rápido que abrí los ojos sorprendido y con el corazón latiéndome rápido. Note un pequeño cambio en el ambiente y el silencio de mis compañeros me preocupo.

Confundido mire unos zapatos de alguien que estaba sobre mi escritorio, subí lentamente la mirada para encontrarme con un chico que me miraba burlonamente.

- Tu…- murmure reconociéndolo enseguida. Es el mismo tipo que nos ataco cuando estaba con Byakuran.

- Kfufufu una lástima que te hayan escogido.

Iba a abrir la boca para saber a qué se refería, pero no pude reaccionar a su movimiento con la lanza y me atravesó sin piedad de un extremo a otro.

-¡Kiaaa!

(Pov Gokudera)

No tenía idea a qué hora salía Yamamoto, pero teniendo en cuanta sus salidas de antes, salí del departamento casi al mediodía. Al menos se que el tonto almuerza y tiene un tiempo a esa hora, le haría una visita.

Caminaba algo apresurado por las calles para llegar a tiempo y poder encontrarlo. Como iba vestido con mi yukata no me preocupaban los demás, podía buscarlo sin sentirme raro. Pasaba por el medio de un solitario parque cuando me detuve bastante molesto.

- ¿¡Porque mierda me siguen!? – me gire a gritarle a los tontos que me seguían.

- ¡Haya-chan! No podemos dejarte solo

- Hayato tacaño ¿vas a comer con Takeshi?

- … - los mire bastante enojado. Byakuran con las manos en la cabeza me seguía con Skull, los fulmine con la mirada y seguí mi camino – devuélvanse ¡Molestan!

- Claro Haya-chan, cuando nos aseguremos de que estés bien.

- Y nos des algo de comer

Malditos aprovechadores. Gruñí molesto mientras ellos me alcanzaban y caminaban a un lado mío. Di un par de pasos y me detuve de golpe cuando sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir y al colocar mi pie al suelo todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

(Pov Yamamoto)

Escuche los horrorosos gritos de mis compañeros y las alertas del profesor para sacarlos del aula. Con la mirada incrédula observaba la lanza y tembloroso trate de sostenerla, mas antes la quito haciendo salpicar la sangre en el pupitre y la pared.

Me deje caer a un costado y terminar en el suelo, mire hacia la puerta y el profesor más que asustado trataba de entablar con el chico, este ignorándolo se me acerco agachándose.

- No te hubiera ocurrido esto si no te hubieras involucrado con los Guardianes – sin delicadeza tomo mi rostro alzándolo – Como no pude sentirlos a ellos vine por ti. Mala suerte.

- Es…esp..e – con mucho esfuerzo lo sujete del tobillo mientras escupía sangre de mi boca.

- Kfufufu

Sin esfuerzo se soltó y camino hacia la puerta mas antes de salir por ella desapareció como la última vez, en una neblina purpura.

Esto esta mas que mal ¿Va por ellos? ¿Por Hayato?

* * *

-Continuará-


End file.
